


Angel and the Adonis

by WritingWarrior



Series: Angel and the Adonis [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Kneeling, M/M, Masturbation Instructions, Oral Sex, Punishment, Sexual Content, Spanking, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 56,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWarrior/pseuds/WritingWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D/s Dynamic. Old college classmates reunite, but they get more than they bargain for when innocent fantasies blossom into uncontrollable desires. Together they take a trip down a never ending rabbit hole of lust, infatuation, and maybe more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It Begins

Monday again. After a quick reminder to himself before bed, Maxwell woke up at 6:00AM. His eyes opened and he looked up at the same ceiling he had looked up at every morning for the past year. He blinked a few times before glancing over at the alarm clock by his bed that he hadn't used for its intended purpose since he bought it. 6:00AM exactly.

He grabbed his remote and hit the button to open the curtains. A beam of sun raced across the floor before reaching up the bed and adding another layer of warmth over his blanket. It had been a few days since the sun had last been out. Not a bad start to a Monday.

Careful not to ruin his partially made bed, he pulled back the blankets, exposing his bare legs, bare feet, and bare everything else. Sliding his legs off of the bed, he rose slowly until his feet were comfortably on the floor. Chilly. The spots not reached by the sun were still cool to the touch. He slid his feet into his house shoes, which were warm and toasty as usual.

He strutted across the bedroom floor; not cocky, just self-assured. When he reached the doorway, he retrieved his black house coat, which was hanging comfortably on the half open door that the house coat called home when it wasn't draped over the man's large shoulders. Maxwell slipped his arms through the all-too-familiar sleeves for extra warmth, but didn't bother closing it.

Each step to the bathroom was precisely calculated and second nature by now: 26 steps. From the side of his bed to standing in front of the toilet: 26 steps. He lifted the toilet seat - keeping it down would forever be a habit leftover after strict training from his mother - then he continued with his morning routine. Toilet, for the usual needs in the morning. Mirror check, to examine himself for any new moles or signs of cancer, or maybe he needed to shave or cut his hair, or maybe he needed to add a step to his skin care routine - just a once-over to know where he currently stood. Shower, 18 minutes to wash his hair, face, then his body. Mirror check number two, to decide what steps he should take to prepare himself for the day.

"The date is March 6th 2016. 6:30 AM. The weather will be sunny with a 20% chance of rain," announced a familiar voice, followed by the reciting of his schedule for the day. The "alarm" on his phone was usually used as a vocalized update. A meeting or two, but mostly free time to handle more mediocre business. Which gave him just enough time to adjust his appearance sufficiently.

Maxwell ran his fingers through his short hair, stroking the small curls forming at the ends of every black strand. It was time for a haircut. He reached into the drawer and pulled out all of his supplies. First, he draped a small tarp over the sink, and a slightly larger one over the floor. Then, he stood on the tarp on the floor and leaned over the sink. He set his clippers to the desired length, and cut his hair. 5 strokes down the front, 2 strokes down each side, and 5 strokes down the back. He ran his hands over his head, making sure he reached everything, and nodded to his reflection in approval. Back in college, he had long flowing hair that always managed to get in the way. Now, however, Maxwell felt that it was much more professional to keep his black hair cropped short, especially to avoid it growing to the point of curls.

Once again, he looked over his reflection. Maxwell's eyes, always hidden by a shadow, sat high on his face, accented by his sharp cheekbones and chiseled features. His skin tone was an even, a light caramel color.

He ran his hands over his chin and frowned at the dark stubble growing. Using a small handheld broom, he swept the hair from the small tarp to the larger one, then used a small dust pan to empty the hair into the trash. After returning the hair trimming supplies to their place, he retrieved his shaving supplies.

With practiced perfection, he applied a small amount of shaving cream to his palm before rubbing his hands together and lathering his face. When he was satisfied with the amount of cream, he began on his upper lip, carefully dragging the razor across his skin. He moved to his jaw, just in front of his ear, and worked across his chin to the other side. Lastly, his neck. He craned his head back while gazing down his nose to see the mirror. Starting at one side and slowly working his way to the other side, Maxwell made sure to be very precise with each stroke. He rinsed the remaining cream off and dabbed his face with a towel.

Draping his house coat back over his shoulders, he walked into his house shoes. He made his way back to his room and tapped on his phone once. The screen went black, with the icon of a microphone at the bottom. "Call Corey," he said, tossing the damp towel into the hamper to be washed later. The phone beeped in understanding and dialed. Maxwell watched the phone obey and waited for a response. A low groan finally echoed from the other end.

"You have an hour and a half to get to work," Maxwell alerted the younger man, putting forth no effort to form a proper greeting.

"Good morning," Corey responded with a mocking smirk in his tone.

Maxwell hung up, not concerned with pleasantries.

He continued with his routine until he was groomed and dressed with every piece of fabric lying precisely in its proper place. Boxer briefs snug against his skin, a white button up shirt with a red tie tucked under the collar, a tailored black suit that rested perfectly against his body, and black shoes recently buffed with beeswax to keep them nice and dry in the rainy weather that this city knew all too well.

Tying his tie, he walked out to the living area of his apartment to fetch his briefcase, pausing briefly in front of the mirror to confirm his appearance and make a quick adjustment to his tie. After quickly confirming the contents inside, Maxwell gripped the handle of his briefcase, along with keys and his wallet before heading out the door.

After a nice and quiet elevator ride, he stepped out on to the street to see his usual taxi driver a few feet down the road, parked and waiting. It was a coincidence at first, but after noticing the very obvious pattern and the good consistent tips, the driver made sure to be outside of the building at 8:15 AM Monday through Friday. Maxwell opened the door to the cab with his briefcase in his free hand.

"Good morning, sir." The driver pulled off into traffic, aware of the usual routine.

Maxwell nodded at him in recognition.

"Are we stopping for coffee this morning?" the driver added, just to confirm the route he should take.

"Not this morning, Jeffrey," Maxwell stated matter-of-factly.

Jeffrey nodded, knowing that his usual customer liked his commute to be silent.

At his office building, Maxwell handed the driver the usual bill that covered his fee and left a generous amount for a tip. He didn't even bother saying, "Keep the change," any more, as it was simply understood between them that the punctuality and consistency were worth the extra few dollars to Maxwell, and heading directly over to Maxwell's building without making stops to be on time was worth the promise of a decent passenger that was sure to tip to Jeffrey. Jeffrey called out a quick, "Thank you," before Maxwell closed the door, and Maxwell nodded before stepping into the building behind a line of other white collar workers.

Unlike the elevator in his building, the one at work was always full of other people, each on their way to a different floor. When he arrived at his destination, his exited and made a determined trip to his corner office that was dark and locked until he arrived. Just after he flicked the lights on, closed the door, opened the curtains, and sat at his desk to open his briefcase, there was a timid knock on the door.

Corey opened the door when he didn't hear a protest from inside, and set down a coffee cup on his desk.

Corey was a simple man with a few important friends. Important friends that pulled a few strings to get him a job downtown with Maxwell. He wasn't as particular as Maxwell, but who is? Corey had his own little system for paperwork and organization that usually resulted in a mess of papers spread all over his desk.

"Um, y-you have a meeting," Corey stumbled as he fumbled with his arm full of papers, "a meeting at 9:30. Conference room B."

Maxwell nodded as he listened to his schedule that he was already well aware of by now.

"And another… at 6:30. With the guy… I can't pronounce his name… Ya know, the guy with the long hair. He keeps it slicked back and nice… With the accent…" Corey rambled, not sure if he should stop or keep going, but the look that he received from the other side of the desk made him think that Maxwell was very aware of who he was trying to describe and would allow Corey to trip over his words and make a fool of himself for a while longer if given the opportunity.

"Yeah, him," Corey ended to stop himself from making any more of a fool of himself. He started to turn and leave when he remembered something.

"Oh, I was checking my e-mail. The company in Texas decided that they do want to meet with you to get your opinion. Should I schedule you to go down there? When do you want to go?" he added halfway out the door.

Maxwell looked up at him, having been dissecting Corey's thought process and deciding what steps the younger man could take to become more organized and efficient. Starting with the way he dressed. The younger man wasn't unattractive. He had blue eyes, defined features, and blonde hair always kept very short. His lips were plump, but not large. They fit well under his nose and added a soft look to his rough face. He did look a little old for his age, with deep bags under his eyes which were usually caused by drug use. Maybe, Maxwell thought, he should do a "random" drug screening. Corey's clothing didn't help, either. It was a suit, but probably bought at a second hand shop, slightly wrinkled, and definitely not tailored.

As much as his unorganized habits irritated Maxwell, Corey had been a lot better than Maxwell's other assistants. The boy's open and willing mind was a nice change to the pigheaded people he called coworkers. Maybe he would keep Corey around.

However, Maxwell's brain switched over to the topic at hand when Corey asked him a question. Down to Texas was at least a 3 hour flight. What did his schedule look like this week? This company could bring a lot of money in for Maxwell's firm. It should be a priority.

"Tomorrow," Maxwell said flatly.

Corey apparently took too long to respond, so Max continued with more direct instructions.

"I'll leave tonight. Let them know that I will be there early and book a flight for me."

Corey nodded and jot down a note to himself, on the notepad Maxwell insisted he keep, in the chicken scratch he called handwriting before rushing out of the door to complete his task before he forgot.

Just as Maxwell settled into his work routine, Corey knocked again as he opened the door.

"It's about a 4 hour flight. Do you want to leave at 11:30pm or 3:15 am?" he blurted out, as if he had to memorize the numbers so that he would remember them all the way from his desk to the office.

"11:30," Max answered plainly. It was always better to be early than risking being late.

Corey paused to focus on remembering the answer and rushed back to his desk.

Max mentally planned his sleep schedule for the night to be best prepared for the following day. He went through the tasks of the day in his head. Then he was forced to repeat them outside of his head with real human interaction.

A morning meeting with breakfast provided. Black coffee and a bowl of creamer and sugar. Next to it, a basket of bagels that everyone dug through to find the best one. Obviously, Maxwell stuck with his own cup of coffee. He had to make a short presentation that afternoon to explain how the company was doing and what changes needed to be made as he did every month.

Then he was free to go back to his office and plug in numbers to make spreadsheets for various companies.

The evening meeting took more time. He had his presentation, but he was obligated to allow people to ask questions for better understanding. More than half of the meeting was trying to explain basic, simple concepts to a room full of educated people. When he was finally free, he went home to make dinner.

A long nap after dinner, followed by him packing up all supplies and clothing needed for his trip, then relaxing at home for a while. Before he left, he made sure everything was in the right place before he went off to catch his plane. Luckily, he was able to grab a few more hours of sleep during the plane ride, as it was just quiet enough for him to find his rest. He took a taxi to a nice hotel, where he could check in and start unpacking.

Seeing a man in a suit checking into a hotel at 5:00 am was a bit shocking to the young lady at the front desk, but she didn't ask any questions about it. She issued him a room key to the suite that he would call home for the next 3 days.

When he looked at the time next, it was 5:30 am. Even with the sleep, he was going to need coffee. He quickly checked google maps to see where he was, and he noticed a small coffee shop a few blocks away. The name of the coffee shop sounded familiar, and after opening the link in street view, he realized that it was the same coffee shop he went to when he would have late night study sessions during college. He had graduated from the university in this city a little over four years ago. He knew, of course, when he booked the flight, that he'd be returning to his college town, but seeing the little coffee shop with the green roof sparked memories of late night cram sessions and early morning exams. He checked the shop's hours with a feeling of nostalgia. They should be open by now.

He straightened his suit and washed his face in the bathroom, checking to be sure he didn't look too tired. This time he didn't bother calling a cab. The city was always vibrant and alive, always growing each year with new trends, new buildings, and new people. The university brought in people from all walks of life. He thought it might be nice to walk down the familiar streets and take note of all the changes that had happened in the last four years.

He strolled casually down the street, listening to the sound of cement beneath his feet and the occasional car passing, while reminiscing on his years in college: the occasional group presentation, his clingy girlfriend of the time constantly texting him, late night study sessions with a few classmates that usually ended right here on this street, at this green-roof coffee shop.

He looked up at the small shop, making a mental note of all the subtle changes over the past years. The iconic green roof was still the same.

As he stepped inside, the familiar scents filled his nostrils. The scent of slightly burnt coffee beans, a light mix of all the different flavors available that danced in the air, and a hint of whatever cleaner they used to wipe off the tables. His body immediately associated the smell with the stress of upcoming exams, which sent his sympathetic nervous system into overdrive. He took deep breaths with each step as he approached the abandoned counter.

___

A woman in a red dress was handing Riley the keys to a brand new car. He smiled brightly and bowed a little before the audience, who cheered uproariously at his victory. The keys were cold in his hand, and the woman looked Riley in the eyes, smiled with painted red lips and white teeth, and said, "I'm walking on sunshine."

Confused, Riley stopped waving at the audience to look at the woman, who had curly blond hair and a red dress covered in sequins. "Huh?" he asked intelligently, but at that moment the lights in the studio suddenly flashed brightly, and Riley covered his eyes to block out the light.

The woman smiled brightly and repeated, "I'm walking on sunshine!"

Before Riley could respond, the studio lights flashed brighter, nearly blinding him.

Blearily, Riley opened his eyes to the real world, with no keys in his hand and no studio audience cheering him on. He slowly sat up in bed, glaring at the sunlight that had invaded his dream and woken him up. Wiping a bit of drool from his cheek, Riley felt his brain slowly tick back on and begin processing what was going on around him.

From somewhere on his bed, his phone was blasting out the cheery tune, "Walking on Sunshine."

Riley rubbed his eyes, watching the last flashes of his dream fade from his vision. The studio audience was replaced with his bedroom, with his floors covered in clothing and junk, and his drawers always partially opened. His sheets, which had somehow managed to come completely off his mattress in the middle of the night, were tangled around his limbs in ways his not-quite-awake brain couldn't fathom, and were still singing to him. He felt around over his covers and grabbed his phone to shut off the alarm, but his screen was flashing with an incoming call.

"WORK :[" stared at him from the screen, and Riley blinked several times, not understanding why his alarm looked like an incoming call. He frowned, remembering that he had set his alarm to a cute little flute piece which he thought would be elegant to wake up to. This was not a cute little flute piece, it was "Walking on Sunshine," which though a wonderful classic, was not elegant to wake up to at all. As a matter of fact, "Walking on Sunshine" was the ringtone for his-…

"FUCK," Riley shouted, and quickly answered the phone just before the song faded out.

When he raised the phone to his ear, there was already yelling from the other side.

"-15 minutes, Riley, to be here, or I swear-"

"I'll be there," Riley interrupted quickly, "I'm on my way out the door right now!"

His boss laughed dryly. "15 minutes!" The call ended suddenly.

Dropping his phone, Riley jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom, for a moment indecisive of what needed to be done first. He looked over his reflection in the mirror. The first thing that caught his attention was his hair, as the dirty blond mop was tangled and twisted in ways that defied gravity. Grabbing his brush, he quickly brushed out the tangles and wrestled his hair into a straight, mostly tangle-free, bedhead style that could pass as if on purpose. His hair was getting longer now, just enough that he had to brush it out of his face occasionally. He intended on getting a haircut, just never seemed to have the time.

Once that was done, he picked up his toothbrush and squirted more toothpaste than was necessary on it. While brushing his teeth, he wandered around his room, looking for his work shirt. The green t-shirt with his company's logo was hiding, however, under shoes and blankets and various bits of dirty laundry and- was that a pizza box?

The beautiful dulcet tones of Katrina and the Waves broke his musings. With a mouth full of toothpaste, Riley sang along.

"I'm walkin' on sunsssiiiine!" This time, he let his phone ring without answering. Riley grabbed a pair of boxers from his drawer and stepped into them, nearly tripping. "I'm walkin' on sunsiiine, oh ohhhh oh!" He climbed into a pair of black pants and used one hand to brush his teeth while the other applied deodorant. "I'm walkin' on sunsiiine!" Quickly, he grabbed his work shirt from where it hung draped over his TV and made his way back to the bathroom.

He spit the toothpaste into the sink and smirked. "And don't it feel good!"

Blue-green eyes stared back at him from the mirror. He bent over to rinse his mouth and wash his face, but it did nothing for the bags that were beginning to form under his eyes.

Riley threw on his shirt, grabbed his wallet and phone, and left quickly.

Out on the street, he took off into a sprint, thankful that the coffee house he worked at was only a few blocks away. Guided by the big green roof, Riley ran inside through the front door, sounding the loud bell which announced the door opening.

Riley's boss, a man in his late 40s with greying, cropped hair and an impressive beard Riley envied every time he saw it, stood directly in his path. The man was short, at 5'7" he and Riley were, rather unfortunately, the same height, though the man was sporting an impressive gut that only seemed to grow every day. He wore dress shirts with suspenders, but as the day wore on his professional appears always slowly decayed to a sweaty, ragged one.

He glared, staring at his watch for emphasis. "Two minutes late."

Riley smiled. "Well maybe next time, you should call me at seventeen minutes, and tell me I have fifteen minutes."

As Riley walked past him, the man's glare only deepened. "I did."

"Oops," Riley shrugged, smiling innocently. He hopped behind the counter.

His boss walked away, and Riley set to getting the prep work done. He could tell already it was going to be a long day.

After all the prep work was done, Riley flipped the sign at the door from, "CLOSED," to, "OPEN." It wouldn't be long now before customers began pouring in for the morning rush, though they were open early enough that it might actually be a while before anyone came in.

On the coffee shop's radio, "Walking On Sunshine," began to play.

Riley turned to make himself a quick cup of joe before the customers began. "I'm walking on sunshine," he sang, mostly to himself, adding more sugar than necessary to his cup. "And don't it feel good!"

The door chime went off, announcing the first customer of the day.


	2. They Meet

Riley was more than happy to let Madison deal with the first customer of the day. Madison was a young girl with freckles and big brown eyes, and was always far too happy this early in the morning. Riley let her handle taking orders so he could get some work done in the kitchen while their boss sat in his office, refusing to help as normal.

"Good morning! I'm Madison. How may I help you?" the young girl cheerfully asked with a bright smile, baring her slightly crooked teeth.

Maxwell paused to adjust to her sunny demeanor.

"One triple, venti, half sweet, nonfat, caramel macchiato," he said slowly, knowing that the average barista didn't always catch every detail.

The young woman's fingers danced over the keys of the cash register, "$5.63 is your total."

Riley was packing in the last armful of dishes into the dishwasher that he might have, "left to soak," the night before, when he overheard the specific order, an order he had heard before, many times. He couldn't place the exact memory until he looked up towards the front of the shop.

"Maxwell," he mouthed to himself.

His body couldn't decide whether to greet the man or retreat further to the back. Maxwell was in several of his math classes in college, and they had been part of the same study group before Maxwell graduated. Riley had always appreciated the sight of him. Maxwell was huge, at least 6'2", with large shoulders and a broad chest. His muscles were well defined under his clothes, and it always sent a shiver up Riley's spine to see the man's powerful forearms. This was the kind of guy who could pick up a car, or wrestle a bear, and other unspeakable things.

Riley had always had a thing for big guys, not just bigger than him, really large men. The men that could easily overpower him when needed.

Unfortunately, Maxwell had had a girlfriend the entire time Riley knew him. She was annoying to Riley, always texting Maxwell during their study sessions to ask where he was. As much as Riley spent the study sessions memorizing Maxwell's features for later use when he was alone, the classes they enrolled in were difficult, and study sessions were intense. Riley loved that about Maxwell most of all - even though the man was built like a tank and obviously very athletic, he was also quietly brilliant. He was a man of few words, barely spoke much at all when their group studied, but when he did, it was usually to offer an answer that had been plaguing the group for hours, explained eloquently well in a deep, gravely voice.

Now, however, Maxwell looked different from when they were in college together. Instead of his long, curly, black hair that he would often keep tucked behind his ear, it was shaved down into a very professional crew cut. He'd also abandoned the pressed jeans and t-shirts he wore back then for a crisp, sharp suit that highlighted his features excellently. He was clean, freshly shaven, and perfectly put together - the sight of the giant in such well fitting clothes instantly caused blood to pool in Riley's lower stomach.

Maxwell heard someone moving dishes around, and glanced up from his wallet just in time to meet Riley's gaze. Maxwell's eyebrow quirked for a moment when he noticed the deer-in-headlights look on the young man's face before his eyes widened in recognition.

Riley took one step backwards and slipped in a bit of dish cleaner that he had meant to clean up. As he threw his arms out to catch himself, every dish in his hands crashed to the floor with a clattering BANG. He closed his eyes and flinched at the loud noise, finding his balance by clinging to the counter.

When he realized the entire shop was deathly quiet, Riley opened his eyes. Everyone was staring straight at him.

"Riley?" Madison called out when she heard the unmistakable sound of dishes breaking.

"I'm fine," he called back, mortified and embarrassed. His cheeks were bright red.

Maxwell took a few steps down the counter until there was a clear area. He effortlessly sat on the counter and swung his legs over.

Riley was crouched down in the floor picking up pieces of dishes, mumbling to himself about the unquestionable cut his paycheck would take this week, when he saw two large legs coming towards him. He mentally prepared himself before looking up.

Pants ending at a wide waist that was even with his stance and broad chest. A white shirt tucked neatly into his pants behind a leather belt with a shiny silver buckle. A black tie that rested against the man's substantial chest and lightly grazing his shirt until it reached the waist of his pants. The square shape of his head highlighting the strong jaw line that outlined his face. The prominent ridge of his brow that casted a shadow over his eyes.

Riley felt the need to answer a question that he wasn't asked. "I'm fine, just lost my balance." Riley quickly placed some pieces of a glass in a nearby trash can.

The large man's gaze fell to the dishes in the floor.

"Um, sir, you can't be behind the counter," Madison said, reciting protocol she'd heard Riley say before.

Maxwell looked over at her, reading her expression. "I apologize," he replied in the same formal tone that she had used as he offered an open hand to Riley.

Riley paused before accepting and letting the large man pull him easily to his feet. Although fully standing, he didn't feel any bigger in comparison to the man before him. Maxwell towered over Riley, and Riley had to hold back what would have been a very obvious swoon.

"Don't worry, I know him," Riley confirmed, assuming Maxwell recognized him as well.

Madison raised her eyebrow, but trusted Riley's judgement.

Maxwell released his hand and grabbed a broom nearby in one swift motion. He swept the dishes into a pile without a word using long broad strokes. His long powerful arms dragged the broom along the floor reaching the scattered pieces and collecting them to his designated spot.

Riley grabbed a dustpan quickly and held it at the end of the forming pile, feeling the need to assist the customer that was doing the majority of the work. Maxwell carefully pushed the pile into the dustpan until it was full, then Riley dumped it in the trash. They repeated the system two more times until all the visible shards were deposited in the trash can.

"Thank you," Riley said, pushing his fingers through his hair, "but we really shouldn't let you be back here."

Maxwell nodded and walked off, sitting on the counter once again and swinging his feet to the other side before straightening his suit.

"Triple, venti, half sweet, nonfat, caramel macchiato," Riley repeated to himself as he washed his hands and began mixing up the drink. He could feel eyes on him, which made him feel… something. Not uncomfortable, more like a mouse being stalked by a cat, which would make the average person uncomfortable. He could feel his every move being watched and analyzed, and it heated his face up more than it already was.

Maxwell watched the young man, his hair slightly tousled, probably from rushing this morning and not taking the time to brush it properly. His shoulders were a soft curve out from his overall slim frame. A green shirt was stuffed into his pants, mostly bunched up just past the waist - a small speed bump just above the curve that began his ass, the only place Riley could ever fill out clothing. Riley would never be able to keep anything in his back pockets. The two small pockets on the back of his black work pants were pressed firmly against the curve of his ass.

Riley turned on his heels, coffee in hand, and placed it on the counter in front of Maxwell with a quick, "Ta-da!" to add some flair.

"Thank you," Maxwell said as he reached for the cup and took a test sip before nodding in approval.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Riley started, but remembering that Maxwell didn't talk much unless directly faced with a question, he continued, "did you move after graduation?"

"Yes, I went to Washington for work." Maxwell didn't shift his gaze from Riley's even when taking a sip of coffee.

There was something about a man with blue eyes that held Maxwell's attention. Maybe it was the innocence behind it, and paired with Riley's unkempt dirty blonde hair, he was captivated. Riley's porcelain skin and soft face added to his angelic innocence. In college he never really paid any attention to Riley, other than the few time Riley would bend over to pick something up. Then it was impossible not to look. Having a girlfriend through his college years hindered him from exploring as he should have when he had the chance.

Thankfully traveling so often for his job gave him the chance to keep friends in various cities that kept his needs met. If the meeting with the company this morning went well, he would be in this town quite a bit. It couldn't hurt to keep Riley around. From what he remembered, Riley was more than a pretty face as well. Though they hadn't hung out much, Maxwell remembered Riley had a quick wit and sharp sense of humor. He didn't put up with bullshit, and was quick to argue against anyone who spoke without grasping the entire meaning of a concept. Riley was a fast learner, and one of the few people Maxwell had been interested in holding conversations with.

"For work?" Riley interrupted his musings, curiously leaning over the counter. "What do you do?"

"I'm a statistician," Maxwell answered after a particularly long sip of coffee. He followed Riley's eyes as he moved around.

Riley cocked his head slightly to the side, wondering if that was a real job or if Maxwell was attempting to make a joke.

Maxwell saw his confusion and continued, "Lots of data comparison, analysis, and presentations. I'm in town to present some data to a company here actually."

"Oh, so you're just here for the day?" Riley asked, unsure of which answer he hoped for. It wasn't like they would be hanging out if Maxwell could stay in town.

"I will be in town for three days," Maxwell responded quickly as he read the small man's mind. Then, making a decision, he added, "When does your shift end?"

Riley's mind went blank for a moment. "Um, 2 o'clock."

Maxwell nodded, "Good, I'll meet you here at 6:30."

Riley stuttered and stood upright quickly, taken aback. "Wh- what?"

Maxwell looked up at him, "I'll meet you here at 6:30 and take you to dinner. Wear something nice."

Riley's jaw dropped. He had been yelling at his body ever since he caught sight of the Adonis to not get excited, because he knew Maxwell wasn't into guys. He practically had his choice of anyone he wanted during college, and he chose the most beautiful girl on campus as his girlfriend. There was simply no way Maxwell was into guys, So Riley bit back any signs of arousal because there was simply no point. But now he was going to have to survive an entire dinner with the man? Surely this was a normal thing that old friends did. He knew that. It was just a dinner with his college crush, that somehow managed to improve his looks since college. What could happen?

"Ok, 6:30," Riley nodded as he brushed off his clothes, suddenly very aware of his appearance.

Maxwell checked his watch, breaking eye contact with Riley for the first time since they started talking.

"I have to go. I will be back at 6:30. Enjoy your day." Maxwell stood and placed a $5 bill on the counter for a tip before walking out of the door.

Riley watched in awe as the man approached the door as if he might simply break through it but barely slipped through at the last minute. As the door chimed and closed, the gravity of the situation hit him. He was going to dinner tonight, with Maxwell. Wait, what did he mean by, "Wear something nice"? Did he even own something nice? After rushing through the rest of his shift, Riley basically ran home to find something to wear.

Sure, he had 4 hours to get ready, but he also didn't have anything to wear. He ripped apart his closet looking for anything half decent, the rejected articles of clothing forming a sad pile on the floor. The best thing he could find was some nice khakis and a button up shirt that had a barbeque stain on the front.

He plopped on his bed with a heavy sigh. A soft knock on his door caught his attention, and he turned to see the silhouette of his roommate in the door. Long slender legs that led up to a small waist, with a bust clearly too big for the fragile frame stood before him,

"Hi there, darlin'," she greeted warmly with her over-exaggerated southern drawl.

"Hi, Destiny," Riley responded with a pout.

Destiny took a step into his room, looking around quizzically. "Looks like a tornado ran straight through here," she said, gesturing at his scattered clothes.

"I can't find anything to wear and I only have," he paused to check the time on his phone, "two and a half hours to be ready." He punctuated the statement with a pout and fell backwards into his pillows.

Destiny sat carefully on the side of his bed. "Cheer up, buttercup! You have a professional outfit designer on your hands." she bragged.

"You aren't a professional," he retorted, but continued when she took slight offense, "but I could really use some help. Please."

Silence passed between them, so Riley widened his eyes in a pitiful display.

"Fine, I'll help you, but only because I can't stand those pouty eyes of yours," she said as she leaned down a placed a kiss on his cheek a tad too close to his lips.

Destiny always had a bit of a crush on Riley even though she was aware of his strong preferences. Occasionally she would push her boundaries just for her own confirmation.

"Thank you, Destiny! Where do we start?" he asked as his mood slowly started to brighten. Destiny had enough sense of fashion that he wouldn't go into this feeling like a fool right off the bat.

"Do you have any money? If not, we can always just go through Josh's stuff." she suggested unashamedly.

Riley considered it, and honestly his bank account was a wreck. Borrowing a shirt from Josh wasn't a bad idea, because he could just return it tonight.

"Is he home?" Riley asked, causing a smile to spread across Destiny's face.

"He's out. Let's go!" She rushed out and raced down the hall.

He followed quickly, tripping over the clothes he threw in the floor.

"What's the occasion?" the young lady, probably too young to be living with two men, asked while searching through her roommate's drawers.

"Um, dinner," Riley answered, but he sounded like he wasn't entirely sure.

"With?" Destiny pried as her hazel eyes brightened with the hope of gossip.

Riley pushed his fingers through his hair. "An old friend."

"Riley, you're twenty four. When did you meet them? Back in middle school?" she accused playfully, thumbing through clothes.

"Fine, I know him from college, Can we just find a shirt so I can go?"

"Ooh, a he?" she teased, fully aware that there wasn't a straight bone in Riley's body.

"It's not a date," he corrected quickly, "I don't even think he is into guys. He was really serious with this girl last time I saw him."

"There is such a thing as bisexual, Riley." Destiny held up a blue shirt to his chest and imagined him wearing it before putting it back.

"I know, but," Riley huffed at her implication, "it's not a date." He paused for a while before adding, "But I have to look nice".

It even sounded ridiculous to him. If it was a casual dinner with an old friend, why should he look nice? Oh yeah, because Maxwell asked, well told, him too. Wait, why would Maxwell ask him to dress nicely? Just the thought of it made blood rush to his crotch.

Destiny smirked, sure of her own assumption.

"Well, I will be sure that you look very nice, darlin'." She smiled, holding a dark gray button up shirt to his chest. "Everyone can pull off gray. I learned that at the design school I didn't go to," she teased.

"I appreciate it Destiny. It will go with my khakis, right?" he asked. Then a thought went through his head and he leaned down to smell himself.

"Of course, and yes, you should shower," she answered, "you smell like coffee."

Riley nodded. "Thank you Destiny, I owe you one!"

She smiled and walked him back to his room. He kissed her cheek and rushed through his room to lay out his clothes.

With just enough time, he showered, dressed, and combed his hair up into a faux hawk of sorts. Destiny walked by humming a song. When she saw Riley and his attempt to style his hair while looking at a picture of a male model from Google, she stopped and entered his bathroom. After a quick glance at the picture, she stole the comb and put his hair perfectly in place before drowning him in a cloud of hair spray. She left without a word, while Riley stood in awe at her handy work. She was good, with or without official training.

He slipped on shoes, only embarrassed momentarily that the only pair he owned were getting ragged, grabbed his wallet and keys, and sprinted down the street to the coffee shop.

6:29. Yes! He made it!

Maxwell was sitting at a table, phone in hand, tapping away with a stylus. Riley sat in front of him with a big smile, still proud of himself for not being late for the first time in his life.

"How was your big meeting?" Riley asked cheerfully.

"It went very well," Maxwell answered, tucking his phone away while examining Riley's choice of clothing. Nice, he thought approvingly, although he could use an iron.

Maxwell stood, inviting Riley to join him. Riley stood and followed Maxwell out to a nice sleek black car, clearly a rental. Maxwell stopped at the passenger's side and opened the door. Riley blushed immediately before quickly sitting inside with a soft, "Thank you".

'This isn't a date. This isn't a date,' Riley chanted to himself over and over in his mind.

Maxwell slid into the driver's seat and glanced over at Riley. "You look nice," he said before driving off.

Riley's chest swelled with pride as he thought about all the steps he went through to get his outfit perfect. Well, the steps Destiny went through, at least. "Thank you," he said quietly. "Where are we going for dinner?"

"It's a surprise," Maxwell answered with a smirk in his tone, although his face remained neutral.

Riley nodded, "I like surprises. I didn't expect to see you today. That was a surprise that has gone well so far."

Maxwell nodded.

"I was a little shocked that you wanted to go out for dinner though. We weren't super close in college," Riley confessed, immediately regretting it, lest he ruin the mood. It was plaguing him though. Although they had studied together several times over several different courses, Maxwell and he had never really hung out solo. He could understand perhaps chatting for a while to catch up, but why did Maxwell want to do something as intimate as get dinner with him?

"People change," Maxwell stated without looking over at the small man next to him.

'Oh my god, he's gay,' Riley thought, eyes widening. 'He's bi. He is something. People change, this is definitely a date. We are going on a date!' Riley looked out the window and took a calming breath as subtly as he could, but as usual, Maxwell noticed.

Maxwell turned his head and looked Riley over. "Something is wrong?" he asked, not looking for confirmation, but rather wondering what it is.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong," Riley answered quickly, smoothing his hands over his lap and attempting to appear calm.

Maxwell didn't seem to believe him, but he needed to focus on driving, so he turned back to face the road. A minute or two passed before he parked at a restaurant.

Maxwell guided Riley inside a dimly lit restaurant, passing a lot of candle lit tables. Apparently, Maxwell had called ahead, because they were seated immediately. The table was near a corner, secluded, and intimate. Riley wondered as he sat down whether Maxwell had asked for this table specifically.

"Wow, this is nice," Riley said to himself, cringing at the thought of the bill, but unfortunately it was loud enough to hear.

"I don't expect you to pay," Maxwell interrupted before Riley could continue.

Riley let out a small breath of relief, then glared in turn. "I can pay for my own food," he said, irritation written across his face.

Quirking an eyebrow, Maxwell stifled a smile. "I'm sure you can, Riley."

The way Maxwell said his name made Riley duck his head in embarrassment for having been upset over something so silly.

The waiter came to take their drink orders, but Maxwell ordered them a bottle of wine - expensive wine according to the menu. If Riley knew he was going to be putting out tonight, he would have spent the afternoon preparing, not choosing an outfit. He didn't want to ask, but it was too important not to ask.

"Is this a date?" Riley asked, making eye contact with Maxwell.

Maxwell quirked an eyebrow, clearly surprised by the question. "I would like it to be," he answered a few moments later than Riley would have liked.

That wasn't the answer Riley wanted. He wanted a "yes" or "no." This was so much worse. So instead of rolling with the punches, he had to actually give a verbal answer. Why was his face so hot? Oh God, was he blushing? His face must have been a crimson red.

"I had a huge crush on you in college," Riley confessed.

That was the wrong thing to say. He shouldn't have said that. That was so unbelievably stupid. Maxwell was staring at him. Ugh, this was awful. He should just go home now. Wait, was Maxwell smiling?

A smirk was pulling at the corner of Maxwell's lips.

"I didn't mean-... It was-... You were-..." Riley stopped to breathe, because he felt like he wasn't doing it enough. Suddenly, Maxwell's hand was on his thigh. Riley looked up quickly.

"Relax," Maxwell commanded.

Riley took a few deep breaths before he tried to talk again, "I, um, I didn't know this was a date. I always thought you were straight. You had a serious girlfriend."

Maxwell nodded.

"So, um, you like… both?" Riley asked, stalling until his face started going back to its normal color.

Maxwell nodded again.

"That's, um-… Ok, I am only into guys," Riley said in attempt to sound casual.

Maxwell took a sip of the wine as he ordered, "Tell me about yourself."

Riley calmed and told him about everything since the last they saw each other. He told him about how he graduated last year. He told him about trying to work as a software engineer and how the hours interrupted his gaming time, and how horrible his coworkers had been. He told him about his roommates. He told him how he got the job at the coffee shop they used to study at. Before he knew it, Maxwell knew almost everything. It was getting late and the restaurant was starting to get empty. When Riley slowed down his stories, and finished his 4th glass of wine, Maxwell interrupted.

"I enjoyed our evening, would you like to continue at my hotel?" Maxwell suggested, a little too innocently


	3. Lust

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Riley was very surprised by the invitation back to Maxwell's hotel room. However, the majority of his brain was currently under the influence of 4 glasses of wine, which was just about Riley's limit. This inebriated part was ecstatic.

"Hell yeah!" Riley exclaimed with a smile.

Maxwell frowned. "Language."

Giggling, Riley nodded. "Sorry."

Maxwell nodded and slowly stood up, offering a hand to Riley, who took it and found that the floor shifted under him when he stood. He stumbled into Maxwell's broad chest.

Looking up at eyes hidden behind a shadow, Riley smiled and blushed. "Sorry."

Maxwell quirked an eyebrow, but said nothing as he walked the younger man to his car. He opened the passenger side and ensured Riley fastened his seatbelt before climbing into the driver's seat. He drove off towards his hotel, glancing at his passenger after a moment of silence.

Riley was staring at him with his blue eyes shining intensely in the moonlight. His cheeks were flushed from the alcohol, and his eyes were half lidded. Riley bit his lower lip, worrying it into a puffy, plump, mess. Maxwell's eyes lingered there briefly before turning back to the road, quickly and efficiently getting them to their destination.

"This is where you're staying?" Riley asked, looking up at the tall building in awe. They were at one of the more expensive hotels in the area, somewhere Riley imagined probably had room service like they did in the movies and the guests were probably too fancy to steal their towels.

Maxwell didn't answer, as he felt parking out front was an answer in and of itself. He got out and quickly opened Riley's door, who blushed. He helped Riley get out of the car, but Riley stumbled as he walked through the parking lot inside.

In the elevator inside the building, Riley pressed against his side. Maxwell looked down at him, and Riley looked up at him coyly through his lashes.

"I like your place," Riley giggled, holding on to Maxwell's arm. Maxwell kept him steady as they made their way to his room.

Riley took half a moment to look around the impressive suite, but before he could even force his mouth to comment on how expensive it must be, he turned to Maxwell and pressed their lips together firmly.

Maxwell looked down at the intoxicated boy in surprise, allowing himself a moment to enjoy the soft, moist lips pressed to his own. Suddenly, the lips were moving, dragging across his own making them slick and smooth. Riley's tongue slid across Maxwell's bottom lip, pleading for him to surrender his mouth to invasion. Maxwell slowly pulled away, only to feel Riley's slender fingers find their way to Maxwell's crotch.

Riley pawed at the man's crotch, searching for any signs of arousal. When he finally reached his target, he expertly wrapped his hand around what he could reach of the girth and slowly slid his hand down, and down, and down even further. Riley licked his lips eagerly, immediately forming a mental image in his mind as he reached the tip and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Riley," a voice said above him as his hand was swiftly pushed aside.

The sound of that man's voice could turn anyone into a puddle, strong and demanding. Riley shifted his eyes upward with the same pout he used to convince Destiny to give in to him.

"You have had quite a bit to drink," Maxwell continued tilting Riley's chin up.

"I'm not drunk," Riley protested, "I can make decisions, I swear".

"Riley," Maxwell repeated, snapping Riley to attention, "you should lay down."

Riley paused to think of an excuse before rushing over to the bed with a new plan in mind. He sprawled out across the bed and began to strip. When he was naked, clothes scattered in the floor, he struck a pose across Maxwell's bed and looked back toward the front door where Maxwell was watching. There is no way Maxwell could refuse him now. His thoughts were confirmed as Maxwell slowly walked toward him, thick arms swinging by his sides with purpose.

Riley's skin glowed in the light, every bit of him was smooth and Maxwell was sure it was soft as well. Riley clearly had a set plan the way his crystal eyes watched Maxwell come closer.

Maxwell reached to the corner of the blankets and pulled them back, leaving Riley enough room to lay, before nodding at the smaller man to move under the covers.

Maxwell's body was too perfect to be hidden under blankets, but if he really wanted it this way Riley would agree. Riley twisted his body around until he was laying on fresh sheets, Maxwell towering over him. As Maxwell leaned down toward him, Riley closed his eyes blissfully only to receive a light kiss on his forehead. His eyes snapped open quickly as Maxwell pulled the blankets up over Riley's nude body.

"Good night, Riley," Maxwell said as he stood up straight, earning a whine from Riley.

A quick smirk pulled at Maxwell's lips before he turned out the light and went to the second bedroom. Turning down a hot piece of ass wasn't usually part of Maxwell's routine, especially when that hot piece of ass wasn't some desperate kid on the street, but a well educated guy with potential. Riley was just a special occasion. If Maxwell wanted to make this a regular thing he couldn't let their first time be a drunken mistake, he wanted Riley to want it as bad as he did.

When his time came and he was sure of how much Riley longed for him, Maxwell would make his move. He would free Riley's body in ways he wasn't aware were possible, leaving him panting and writhing for more until his body was incapable of taking more. All in its due time though, for now he would have to wait.

Or did he.

Riley felt Maxwell over his pants, barely containing a moan at the ridiculous length. Maxwell leaned down and pressed their lips together, and Riley felt blood pool in his crotch at the wet tongue that pushed its way inside, mapping out the corners of his mouth and drawing his tongue into a quickly won battle. Riley tilted his head, allowing Maxwell to access as much as he wanted.

He felt a firm hand grip his ass. Riley gasped, "Please!"

Suddenly Riley was on his back with Maxwell's large hands moving all over his body, touching and caressing, mapping out every inch of Riley's body.

Riley gasped as his legs spread open of their own volition. Maxwell was above him, kissing him with teeth, tugging at his lips with purpose..

Riley reached up to run his fingers through Maxwell's hair, but before he could his arms were quickly pinned in place above his head. He gave a hard tug, but Maxwell was unyielding, holding him firmly in place. Riley groaned as teeth scraped down along his neck, arching his back and tilting, allowing Maxwell access to any part of his body he pleased.

Maxwell aligned their hips, and Riley writhed in ecstasy. "Please," he begged, bucking his hips up in desperation. "Please, I need it!"

Taking pity on him, Maxwell brought his hips down quickly, snapping into Riley's delicious heat and lighting a fire up Riley's spine.

"Look at me," Maxwell commanded, and Riley gave in easily, looking up at the older man in awe and lust.

"Look at me," he repeated again, and Riley grew confused. The lights in the room flashed on suddenly.

"Riley, look at me," Maxwell repeated for the 5th time.

___

Riley groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, giving a sign of life. He blinked his eyes open to reveal a blurry image in front of him. Maxwell was kneeling on the bed beside him in a black robe, skin slightly moist from a recent shower that Riley wished he could have been present for.

Riley shifted to face Maxwell completely, bracing himself for any pain that might follow, but nothing happened. No pain, not even a little soreness presented itself. Riley twisted his hips quickly just to confirm his pain-free state.

Maxwell watched him, unsure what to make of Riley's behavior. Could he still be drunk?

Riley rubbed the last bit of blurriness from his vision before speaking.

"Sorry," Riley mumbled, slowly separating his dream from last night.

"I ordered breakfast," Maxwell answered sympathetically.

Riley forced a small smile before sitting up on the side of the bed. Suddenly aware that he was naked, he gave the blankets a small tug to keep himself covered.

"I'm sorry," Riley pouts, "I drank too much. You were just being nice and I ruined the entire night. I'm so sorry."

Maxwell sat beside him and placed a heavy arm around Riley's shoulders.

"It's ok, Riley," Maxwell reassured, "I know how intoxicated you were. There's no need to be embarrassed about what you want. Everyone has needs."

Riley rested his head against Maxwell's chest, "I still want you", he mumbled to himself.

Maxwell glanced down at him, letting out a confused sound, asking Riley to repeat himself. Riley refused to look up, but shifted so that his mouth wasn't blocked by anything.

"I know I was drunk last night," Riley started, "but I still want you."

Maxwell placed a soft kiss on the top of Riley's head.

"I want you too, Riley" Maxwell said as he squeezed his shoulder softly.

Riley's mood immediately brightened. Sure they just went on a date the night before and Riley stayed at Maxwell's hotel, but Maxwell wanted him. He sat up hopefully, looking up into Maxwell's eyes that glistened a soft gray in the fresh morning light.

Breaking the silence Riley said, "So why don't we-...", he wasn't sure how to finish that question.

Why don't we fuck now? Why didn't you fuck me last night? Why aren't we fucking at this very moment? When can we fuck?

Maxwell silenced his thoughts as he said, "I have a meeting this morning. I ordered breakfast though, so you can stay and eat or whatever you want. Just lock up when you leave."

Maxwell stood, leaving Riley's side exposed to cold air.

"Wait!" Riley called, "You can't just do that."

Maxwell watched him waiting for an explanation.

"You can't just say something like that and leave, Max," Riley spit out harshly.

"What would you to like for me to do, Riley?" Maxwell responded with genuine curiosity.

"FUCK ME!" Riley shouted slowly for emphasis.

Maxwell smirked at his openness. "I can't do that, Riley" Maxwell started, which caused Riley to get openly frustrated and slam his hands on the bed.

Maxwell sat beside him once again, "Wait, listen. I really do have a meeting soon, Riley. When we do this, I want to take my time with you. Right now I don't have the time to do that, not to mention taking another shower and making it to my meeting," Maxwell explained.

The blood heating up Riley's face simmered down and pooled in his belly. When, when they do this. Flashbacks of his dream flipped through his head. He couldn't wait.

"You don't have to take your time," Riley pleaded, "I can handle it. Please, please fuck me."

Maxwell glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"How about a compromise?" Maxwell suggested.

Riley looked up at him, silently pleading for anything that resulted in Maxwell on top of him in the next 10 seconds.

"I will get you off before I leave, but I will not fuck you until I decide you are ready."

Riley nodded quickly, laying back on the bed anxiously.

Maxwell watched for a moment before, burying his arm in a drawer of clothes and pulling out lube.

"Fuck," Riley breathed, "yes, now."

"Language," Maxwell said harshly.

Riley bit back a whine. No matter what was about to happen, he would need to swear. Riley spread his legs desperately, needing to be filled.

Maxwell placed the lube on the nightstand before grabbing Riley's ankles and twisting him around in bed until Riley could comfortably lay his head on a pillow.

Riley whimpered as the blood pooling in his belly seeped down to his cock without being touched. Light kisses were placed up the insides of his thighs, making them twitch. When Riley was fully hard he refused to take the teasing anymore. He crossed his legs over, denying Maxwell access to his inner thighs..

A low growl echoed through the room before Riley's legs were snapped open again. Maxwell's hands were wrapped tightly around his thighs, pinning them in place. Riley moaned, a bit overwhelmed by all the motion. Maxwell kissed up his thigh once more, slowly before scraping his teeth across the sensitive skin.

Riley felt like he might come apart any second. "No," he pleaded. "Just-... I just need you inside of me," Riley whined pushing his hips forward.

With their time limitations at hand, Maxwell gave in. He grabbed the lube and spread some over his hand before putting it back down. He placed his thumb against Riley entrance and pushed slowly, waiting for the muscles to relax.

Riley held his breath, awaiting the intrusion that had been very unfamiliar for the last 2 months since his break up. When Maxwell's thumb breached him, a short scream attempted to pass through his lips before getting caught in the back of his throat. Maxwell did as promised, taking his time to work Riley open before pulling away for a moment. The pressure was back soon enough when Maxwell pushed two fingers against him.

Thankfully, Riley relaxed much quicker this time. Two fingers pushing deep into him, spreading him open, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. He couldn't wait anymore, Riley reached for his cock and pulled at it quickly, rushing to feel release.

Maxwell watched desperation flood over Riley's face, causing the smaller man to give in to his own pleasures. Maxwell slid his free hand up Riley's thigh and gripped him before taking over the task. Stroking him in tune with the fingers plunging into his ass.

"Ready?" Maxwell asked, daring Riley to test his voice to answer.

Riley couldn't even form a guess to know what was coming next, but he hoped it would be him. He nodded anyway, putting a fair amount of trust in a guy he didn't really know that well.

Maxwell smirked, curling his fingers up to glide across the bundle of nerves hidden deep inside.

"FUCK," Riley cried out as he jerked his hips upward into Maxwell's hand.

Maxwell maintained his pace, stroking Riley inside and out.

"Max, please," Riley threw his head back against the pillow, screaming as Maxwell once again stroked against the bundle of nerves that instantly shoot up his spine.

"God, ok… faster," Riley breathed, desperate and needy.

Maxwell stroked Riley's throbbing cock until he felt it swell in his hand, painting stripes across Riley's neck and chest. He slowly removed his fingers, knowing soon Riley would be too sensitive for any direct contact.

The hand on Riley's cock slowed to a stop as he caught his breath. If that was just from two fingers, maybe Maxwell was right. Maybe Riley wasn't ready to be fucked.

Suddenly that feeling was back, the feeling of being watched, stalked. Riley slowly opened his eyes and just as he expected Maxwell was watching him closely.

"You're amazing," Riley smiled blissfully as he shifted watching Maxwell lean down closer slowly revealing his bare chest under his house coat..

"I enjoy watching you," Maxwell whispered against Riley's neck.

Riley shivered, reaching up to drape his arms over the large man's shoulders.

"Stay," Riley pleaded softly before pulling Maxwell down for a kiss.

Maxwell allowed himself to be guided down to the young man's lips, kissing him briefly before sitting up tall.

"I'll be back in a few hours," Maxwell stated before standing, earning himself a pout from Riley.

Maxwell walked back into his room to clean up and dress in a navy suit. When he came back, Riley was asleep. After placing a quick kiss on Riley's forehead he went to his meeting.

___

Riley woke up an hour later buried under blankets he didn't remember covering up with. After pouting for a few minutes, he wandered into the kitchen swinging his hips proudly as he went and indulged in the breakfast Maxwell ordered for him. Surprisingly, stuffing his face didn't fill up the time until Maxwell came back. Let's see 11:15, what should he do?

Riley froze as he remembered that his shift at the coffee shop started at 12. He briefly debated rushing home to change and being a little late to work as usual, but he was in a unique situation. Well, maybe he just wanted to be here waiting for Maxwell. After a quick search he found his phone and called the shop, alerting his boss of his sudden onset illness that would be keeping him home today. Riley might have added a cough or two just to make his story believable.

Whew, that was over, but he still needed something to keep him busy. He noticed the slightly cracked door leading to Maxwell's room and it gave him a despicable idea. Riley carefully made his way to Maxwell's bedroom, completely aware that Maxwell would be the kind of guy to leave his things heavily guarded.

The bed was perfectly made even though housekeeping hadn't come by yet. An empty suitcase was nicely placed in the floor of the closet with shoes lined up in front of it, a suit was hanging above with shirts neatly placed behind it with ties draped over the neck of the hangers. Riley scurried over to the dresser, hoping to find something more interesting. Pens were laid nicely on top of a black notebook.

Riley pushed the pens aside and flipped through the notebook quickly. He found a few terms that he remembered from a few classes he took with Maxwell. Clearly the notebook was just notes from research Maxwell had done previously. Although Riley couldn't understand half of it, it was pretty clear why Maxwell was in town with this company, he had a lot to offer. Riley closed the notebook and put the pens back as neatly as he could.

Riley pulled open the drawers and found nothing, except for some boxer briefs lying beside a box of condoms and what could only be a backup bottle of lube. He shouldn't be surprised that Maxwell was always prepared. There was a black tarp wrapped up neatly with clippers on top. The idea of Maxwell with a scruffy beard made Riley swoon.

Riley was still disappointed that he hadn't found anything truly shocking about Max, even if this was just what he brought on his business trips, not his real house. Riley tugged at the rest of the drawers hopefully and the last drawer he tugged on opened with a thunk. He looked in carefully only to find a metal black box. Jackpot.

Riley pulled it out quickly and tried to lift the lid. It was locked. Of course it was. You need a 5 number code. Riley wasn't much good at guessing. Riley held the box up near his ear and slowly tilted it, afraid to shake it in case there was something fragile inside. There was a sliding noise followed by a low tumble. What could it be?

There was a series of beeps as Maxwell unlocked the front door. Riley quickly put the box back in the drawer and closed it carefully. Riley listened as Maxwell put his stuff down, and what sounded like Maxwell pacing around through the rooms. He needed an excuse to be back here, and he needed an excuse fast. Riley rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Maxwell paced through the hotel room. picking up Riley's mess. Slightly startled by seeing Riley's phone on the bed, he looked around for the missing boy. Maybe he just forgot it here. Maxwell walked by his room when he heard the faint sound of running water. He opened the door and followed the sound to the bathroom. He stopped at the door before stripping down to his birthday suit and laying on the bed to give Riley some privacy.

Riley decided to actually clean up while he was in there, using Max's shampoo and body wash. He stopped the water and toweled off with the fluffy towels provided that he really wanted to take home. He couldn't resist wrapping himself in the notorious black robe that was draped over Maxwell's body mere hours ago.

He was so caught up in his imagination that he forgot Maxwell came home. Reality knocked the wind out of him when he opened the door to find Maxwell naked on the bed, stretched with his hands laced behind his head watching the news.

Riley could only stand in the door with the dark robe drowning him, pooling at his feet. Max looked up at the small man wearing his beloved housecoat.

"Hey," Max smirked


	4. Riley's Victory

"Hey," Riley forced out eventually.

Riley tried to play it cool and not directly stare at the man's glorious body in front of him. As Riley took a few steps toward the bed, Maxwell's eyes followed him with interest. Riley swallowed as he crawled on to the bed, dragging the large robe behind him.

"Is there a reason you're naked?" Riley said as he pushed the robe back and straddled the man's large hips.

"You are wearing my house coat," Maxwell pointed out.

Riley giggled slightly, "House coat?"

Maxwell raised an eyebrow at him, as if to ask what was so funny.

"You could be wearing your pjs," Riley said, switching back to the situation.

Maxwell released his fingers and brought his hands down to Riley's thighs that were still partly covered by the thick house coat. "Did you find any pjs in here?" Maxwell asked, suggesting that he knew Riley snooped through his room.

Riley's jaw dropped slightly. 'How did he know I snooped through his stuff? Did I forget to put something back? How particular is Maxwell about his things?' Riley thought.

Maxwell was right, he didn't see any pjs in his room. How could he have missed that? He didn't even pay attention to the things he DIDN'T find in Maxwell's luggage.

"I wasn't-..." Riley stopped himself, knowing it was pointless. "I could give it back," he suggested while shifting his hips against Maxwell's.

"You don't have 'pjs' either," Maxwell responded, mocking what Riley called his night clothes.

Riley smiled, "I guess that's not fair. Maybe we should both be naked then."

"Riley," Max warned.

Riley ignored the warning and let the robe fall off of his shoulders and stop at his wrists as he placed his hands firmly on Max's chest.

The next moment Riley was on his back, lightheaded and lost. The robe he was partially draped in was long gone. He grabbed at Max's arms for something steady to hold on to. Max quickly pinned Riley's hands above his head, forcing a moan past Riley's lips.

"Stop," Max commanded.

When Riley felt Max start to pull away, he felt reality come back too fast, making his head spin. He quickly wrapped his legs around Max's waist to chase the feeling away.

"No," Riley begged, "More. I want more."

Max watched the small man under him, stretched out and vulnerable beneath his weight. Every part of Riley's body was begging for attention, touch, ecstasy. Part of Max wanted him this way, forever. He wanted Riley, desperate, needing him, begging for more.

"Max," Riley whined, not appreciating the still silence.

"You're not ready," Max said, reassuring himself of his decision.

"I don't care," Riley cried. "Please. Make me ready."

Max leaned down and groaned against the crook of Riley's neck, "When do you work tomorrow?"

"I have tomorrow off," Riley answered honestly.

"Good, you'll be sore," Max answered with the same level of honesty.

Riley bit his lip, holding back a moan. Max lifted his head and pressed his lips to Riley's, luring that lip from Riley's teeth. Riley panted softly against his lips, allowing his mind to wander with the idea of getting what he wanted.

"Turn over," Max whispered into Riley's ear as he helped roll Riley on to his stomach.

Max gripped Riley's shoulders hard and massaged slowly, feeling the small man under his fingers. He felt down the man's back and gently dragged his fingertips over the curve of Riley's back before grabbing a handful of Riley's ass in each hand.

Riley rested in the center of the bed with his head already buried in a pillow, enjoying the attention. Max fetched some lube from a nearby dresser. Riley spread his legs, giving Max as much access as he wanted and more. Max spread lube across his hand as he watched Riley present himself.

"If this is what you want, you'll have to talk," Max informed the small lean man stretched beneath him.

Riley nodded quickly in agreement, he would do whatever Max wanted him to do. Two fingers were firmly pressed against the soft flesh of his taint. Riley arched his back quickly. The fingers slowly crept up to his ass, giving a solid pressure until he relaxed. Riley moaned into the pillow as the fingers bottomed out in his ass.

Max placed his free hand on Riley's hip after giving his ass a hard squeeze. 'Slow,' he thought to himself when he dragged his fingers out and twisted them back in. Riley started mumbling into the pillow.

"Speak," Max commanded.

Riley quickled turned his head to the side so Max could hear. "Yes," he pleaded, "more."

Max brought his hand down over Riley's ass and spread his cheeks apart before introducing another finger.

'Slow,' Maxwell reminded himself silently.

Riley tensed a bit under him. "Max…" Riley whispered breathlessly.

Max stopped moving immediately, waiting for Riley to finish his thought.

Riley shook his head, "Don't-... don't stop. It feels-... so good."

"Relax," Max said as he kneaded Riley's ass to slowly relieve his tension.

Riley took a deep breath and relaxed slowly. Max pushed into him until all 3 fingers were buried knuckle deep. Riley gripped the pillow and sheets hard, pressing down into the bed.

"Max!" he shouted, tucking his face down in the pillow.

Max had seen this reaction enough times to not need an explanation from Riley. The white knuckles, flushed face, and panicked scream told Max exactly what Riley was feeling.

"What is it?" Max teased. "Has it been awhile since a man has catered to you?" Max smirked. "Don't you feel so nice and full?"

He quickly curled his fingers, pressing against the bundle of nerves that sent a shock up Riley's spine. Riley arched up off of the bed with a silent scream.

Greatly frustrated because he couldn't read Riley's face in this position, Max carefully pulled his fingers away.

"No," Riley whined, "please, please don't stop."

Max shushed him softly as he turned Riley onto his back.

"I can't keep going if I don't know what you're thinking," Max explained, "so if you can't keep talking then I'll keep you here so I can at least read your face."

Riley nodded, his head was swimming and it was getting harder and harder to focus. He just knew that he wanted Max to keep going. Max watched him for a moment before quickly working three fingers back into Riley. Much better.

Riley's chest rose and fell quickly as his breathing was continuously interrupted by Max's expert use of his fingers. He couldn't bury his face in the pillow anymore. His hands grabbed at the sheets as moans started pouring out of him. Three thick fingers were working him open, keeping him spread and stretched to the max. His cock was throbbing, but he couldn't make himself release the blankets to do anything about it. He whined at Max as he looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Max was using his free hand to touch himself.

This was the first time Riley had seen Max fully hard. He wasn't circumcised, and fully erect it stood straight up against his stomach. The veins that trailed down his hips continued down into his dick and bulged out when he was hard. Watching Max touch himself would be mesmerizing at any time other but now.

Riley couldn't stay focused for long, he had a bigger problem at hand. He was evenly split between the need to cum now and wanting Max to finally fuck him.

Max's fingers were deep, forcing pleasure out of him, while still stretching him open.

"Fuck me," Riley whined, giving in to himself.

"Not yet," Max said as he released his own cock and tightly wrapped his fingers around Riley's instead.

Riley's eyes snapped shut. "MAX!" Riley screamed as his hips bucked up into Max's hand without permission.

The decision had been made for him, he was cumming. Thrashing under Max's touch, Riley's mind went blissfully blank, desperately trying to prolong this feeling. This glorious feeling, fire consuming every inch of his skin as Max's hand ran over him inside and out.

Max gently removed his fingers and slowly stroked Riley until his orgasm died down.

Riley laid still, panting hard, not trusting himself to move, talk, or even open his eyes again.

Max moved beside him, waiting for him to recover.

"Are you ok?" Max whispered as he pressed a kiss to Riley's cheek.

Riley slowly turned his head, searching for the man's lips.

"Riley," Max prodded, keeping Riley on task.

Riley sighed and nodded. He was ok. He was more than ok. He was sore, and he would never forget this. He was in an amazing hotel room with an amazing guy with a huge dick that he was definitely ready to take. Soon enough he would be under that amazing man, writhing with the need to cum again except then he would have Max's dick deep inside him.

Now that he knew Riley was ok, Max let him relax for a while, until he noticed Riley getting hard again. Was he asleep? Dreams don't kick in that fast.

Riley didn't know he was hard again until he felt Max's hand around his cock again. Fuck. He didn't know if he could cum again now, but his body was clearly up for a challenge. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Max.

"How do you feel?" Max asked, more certain he would get a real answer this time.

"Good… Ready," Riley answered, hoping it would push Max over the edge to give in and finally take him.

Max nodded. "I agree. Usually, I love having a guy bent over or on the bed face down with his ass hiked in the air, but for that to work I have to know I'm not hurting you. Since you won't keep talking, I'll have to keep you on your back for now." As he spoke, Max lightly kissed along Riley's jaw.

Riley nodded quickly even though part of him secretly hoped it did hurt, just a little.

Max grabbed Riley's ankles in one hand and lifted him enough to get a pillow under Riley's lower back. He eased Riley back down into the perfect position.

Riley had an extra arch in his back, but that was ok. His legs were spread and he was certain Max had a great view.

Max opened a condom in one swift motion and set the wrapper aside. He slid the condom down his length very precisely. He then spread lube over his dick, adding a little more than needed. He let Riley's legs rest on his thighs. He inched closer pressing the tip against Riley's already used ass. He leaned forward and kissed Riley's mouth softly as he started pressing in.

Riley gasped at the hot pressure. He tried to relax but the tip was huge. He felt Max push harder. He couldn't relax anymore, this just wouldn't work. He couldn't do this. He wasn't ready.

Max placed his hand firmly on Riley's hip to hold him still and gave a quick hard push.

Riley screamed at the rough intrusion. It burned, but he did it. The hardest part was done, but it still hurt. Thankfully Max held still, giving him a minute to adjust.

Max let out soft pants against Riley's mouth before kissing him again. Riley's lips were always so soft and smooth, but at the time they were also slick from they way he sucked on them.

"You're doing good," Max whispered.

Max never talked this much. Did he only talk during sex or did Riley look so nervous that Max felt the need to keep talking to keep him calm? Either way Riley was into it. It made him feel solid, yet relaxed.

"Riley, deep breath," Max ordered.

Riley didn't question him, immediately sucking in a deep breath. Max started pushing into him again. The mushroom head of his dick was sliding deep into him. Max was going very slow and Riley didn't know if it made things easier or harder.

"Fuck," Riley whined as he shifted his hips, "you're so big."

Max stopped again. "You're ok, take your time." Max kissed over Riley's neck.

It just wasn't fair for Max to be so good at this. Riley tilted his head anyway, giving Max access to his neck. Max reached between them and slowly stroked Riley's cock. The kisses on his neck got rougher, he could feel teeth behind each one.

Riley moaned. Max was on him, really on him. He could feel the heat radiating off of his body; he wasn't sure where his heat ended and Max's began. As Max gave his neck and chest more attention he pushed deeper into Riley. Whether it was on purpose or not didn't matter, it felt just as good either way.

Riley wasn't sure how much further Max could go, but he was pushing into an area inside him no man had ever reached. Even Riley had never been this far with his small collection of not-so-small toys. He reached up and gripped Max's massive arms. The untouched places inside of him were spreading open, just for Max. Max wasn't stroking him anymore, but he didn't need to.

Max stopped moving. Part of Riley wanted to panic, but his brain soon put it together that it was over. He had taken all of Max.

Riley sighed with relief. He did it.

"You did it." Max's tongue sounded heavy in his mouth and his voice was noticeably deeper.

Riley slowly released Max's arms.

'Breathe. Breathe. Breathe,' Riley reminded himself. He gently shifted on the pillow supporting his back. Pleasure started racing up his spine, and Riley moaned loudly as the pleasure started coming faster than his brain could process it.

Max watched him for a moment before realizing what happened. He rocked his hips, grazing against the sensitive spot Riley had discovered, at a steady pace.

Riley screamed as he grabbed at the large man above him. Max didn't waste any time. He supported himself on an outstretched hand above Riley's shoulder. His hips quickened against the small man until Riley's moans dissolved into desperate whimpers.

Before long Max was thrusting in a frenzy with his his free hand wrapped tightly around Riley's cock keeping the same pace.

Ever since Max starting touching Riley's cock, Max's name was all that would come from Riley's mouth, briefly interrupted by panting. It was when Riley went silent that Max knew he was close. Max pushed his hips against Riley's hard, rubbing against the sensitive spot inside one last time before Riley was cumming again, splashing their chests in thick strings. Max gave a few more hard thrusts before he let go, deep inside Riley. Max shivered as he felt Riley's muscles contract, milking the last bit of his orgasm out of him.

They stayed there, panting heavily, for a few moments before Max tossed the condom into the trash and laid beside Riley.

Riley was raw and sore, but he still felt abandoned when Max wasn't on top of him anymore. He rolled over to be able to touch Max again, and winced.

"Easy," Max warned as he reached over and rolled Riley to him in one gentle motion.

Riley hummed against Max's skin. Max smiled and kissed Riley's temple before they shared a nap.

Riley woke up alone, no warm body within his reach. He opened his eyes and looked around. Did he dream all of that? His dreams were getting way too vivid. He let out a heavy sigh and sat up.

It wasn't a dream.

Riley took a deep breath and moved to the edge of the bed, groaning the entire time. He had definitely been fucked. He looked over at the clock. 4:45 PM, no wonder he was starving. He managed to get to his feet and take baby steps to the bathroom.

When he came back, there was still no sign of Maxwell. He walked through all the rooms, but he quickly found that he was alone. Riley's heart started to sink. Maybe Maxwell left, after all, Maxwell got what he wanted, so why would he stick around? Of course Maxwell wouldn't stay, he didn't even live in Texas anymore.

His stomach started twisting into tight knots. He was an idiot. He sat at the kitchen table and grabbed the nearest trash can, he was going to puke. Everything was so blurry, he reached up to rub his eyes. He was crying.

God, he was an idiot. It was just a day, and now he's crying. Fuck. He heard the quick beep of someone unlocking the door, probably housekeeping here to kick him out.

The door opened.

Riley rubbed his eyes, "Don't worry, I'm leaving."

The was a brief silence.

"Are you crying?"

Riley looked up quickly, "Max?"

Maxwell quickly put down the bags he was holding and kneeled in front of Riley, looking up at him with quizzical eyes.

Riley looked down at him, stunned. "I'm-... I'm fine," Riley said as he wiped any stray tears from his eyes.

Maxwell watched him, not trusting Riley's answer. "Did I go too far earlier?" He cupped Riley's chin, tilting his head and examining him to ensure he wasn't in any pain.

Riley shook his head quickly. "No, no that was amazing," Riley took a deep breath, "I just-... I was worried when I woke up and you were gone."

"Sorry," Maxwell stated, "I thought you would be hungry when you woke up. I bought some burgers." Maxwell paused and curved his mouth into a frown. "Did you think I just left you?"

As if Riley didn't feel bad enough, now Maxwell was clearly upset too.

"I didn't-... You could have left to catch your flight. It was just sex, it's not like you had to stay to baby me," Riley said, as if he wasn't crying 2 minutes ago.

"You thought I left to catch my flight without my luggage?" Maxwell pointed out.

Riley looked around and became unbearably aware how ridiculous he was being. Maxwell didn't even take his phone. There were signs everywhere that Maxwell hadn't left.

When Riley turned his attention back to Maxwell, he was standing at the table going through a bag of food. How could Riley fuck things up so bad? He got everything he wanted and in return he accused Maxwell of using him.

Riley stood and walked up beside Maxwell. Maxwell looked down at him. Riley could feel himself pouting, but he couldn't change it. He pushed himself up on to his toes and reached up to Maxwell's face, pulling him down for a very apologetic kiss.

Maxwell leaned down and kissed Riley softly, sliding his hands over Riley's bare ass. When he squeezed Riley let out a mix between a whimper and a moan. Maxwell moved down to his thighs and picked him up quickly to ease the strain on his neck.

"Ah, easy," Riley reminded against Maxwell's lips.

Maxwell nodded and sat Riley on the counter gently.

"Food, then shower," Maxwell instructed as he pulled away and handed him a burger that was thankfully still warm.

Riley nodded as he opened the burger. He was hungry, and probably needed a shower too. Riley took a huge bite. It tasted a little funny, not bad though. He looked over at the plain white bag to see where Max got it from.

"It's an organic turkey burger," Maxwell answered the question Riley was thinking.

"Organic? Gross."

"It's more real than the crap you get from McDonald's or any other fast food place," Maxwell pointed out.

"Hey, I like McDonald's," Riley objected.

"I'll never buy you McDonald's," Maxwell promised as he started eating his burger.

Riley smiled and the tension from earlier melted away like it did on their first date. They just talked. Well, Riley talked. Maxwell just listened, occasionally giving a little reaction. Riley talked about how his roommate would eat some weird organic burger, how they made the switch to organic at his work, and how he much preferred greasy junk food over healthy shit anyway. Riley found it so easy to talk to Maxwell, even if he wasn't talking about anything important.

When they finished eating, Maxwell threw the trash away and ushered Riley into the bathroom.

As much as Riley wanted Maxwell to join, he was still fairly sore and Maxwell had already showered, so he took some time alone while Maxwell pieced the hotel back together. Riley walked out into the bedroom in a towel, with his hair still dripping on the floor.

Maxwell shook his head before he grabbed another towel and threw it over Riley's head. Maxwell quickly dried Riley's hair and planted a kiss in the center of his forehead.

Riley frowned.

Maxwell tilted his head curiously.

"You're leaving tomorrow," Riley pointed out.

"I'm here now."

Riley nodded, but it didn't brighten his mood.

Maxwell laid on the bed and waved Riley over. Riley crawled over and laid on Maxwell's chest. That clearly wasn't what Maxwell expected, but he didn't object.

"What is your favorite movie?"

Riley looked up confused.

"What is your favorite movie?" Maxwell repeated.

"I don't want to say..." Riley looked up only to realize Maxwell wouldn't take that as an answer. He sighed, "The Lion King."

Maxwell paused before reaching over to the remote and hitting a few buttons. Before Riley knew it, they were watching The Lion King,

Riley smiled, "They overcharge for those movies."

Maxwell stroked Riley's hair, "It's worth it."

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Riley half listened to the movie with the sound of Maxwell's heartbeat against his ear. Halfway through the movie, Riley dozed off. Maxwell gently pulled the blankets up over them and watched the rest of the movie before turning off the tv and falling asleep as well.


	5. Saying Goodbye

Riley woke up first, he was warm. Not hot, he was just cozy pressed against Maxwell's chest and a blanket covering them both. Riley didn't know how the rest of the day would go, but one thing was sure. Maxwell was leaving today. He may never come back. Maxwell lived 2000 miles away and his job was too important to allow him to move back to Texas. Riley couldn't even ask him to stay. They weren't in a relationship. It was just a few days of fun, that they both enjoyed. Riley would have to let go.

But he didn't want to.

Riley had never woken up before Maxwell before. Maxwell was a calm sleeper, his chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Maxwell was still in a nice button up shirt and suit pants. Riley noticed that he had fallen asleep in the towel he was wearing. It was weird having so many clothes between them. He looked over at the clock. If Max had a morning meeting he would be awake already. Maybe Maxwell could stay a while.

Riley carefully watched Maxwell, making sure he was still asleep. He started to unbutton Maxwell's shirt, exposing the man's large chest. His caramel skin glowed in the beginning appearances of sunlight. A beard was forming around Maxwell's face and chin leaving a shadow on his skin. Riley slowly ran his thumb over the short hair; it wasn't rough and scratchy as stubble usually was. The hair wasn't coarse, it was fine and soft, brushing against Riley's thumb.

Riley gently removed his hand and trailed down Maxwell's chest, stopping at his waist. He carefully unbuckled Maxwell's belt, and unfastened the button of his pants.

Maxwell opened his eyes, just in time to see the young man fishing his dick out of his pants. Riley had quite the curiosity, it wasn't right of Maxwell to interrupt. So he didn't. Maxwell closed his eyes once again and allowed Riley to continue.

Riley shifted his gaze up to Maxwell's face. How much further could he go before Maxwell woke up? Riley pushed Maxwell's dick up to rest on his stomach. It stopped just over his belly button. He looked up at Maxwell's face as he rubbed the underside of Maxwell's dick nice and slow. He continued for a minute, and when Maxwell didn't show any signs of waking up, Riley stepped it up.

Riley slowly leaned down and repeated the action with his tongue. Slowly licking from the base to the tip, Riley kept his eyes on Maxwell's face. Maxwell was definitely getting hard, but Riley was waiting for Maxwell to wake up. When it didn't happen he kept going, slipping the tip into his mouth. There was no way Maxwell was in that deep of a sleep.

Riley stood up and moved to the other side of the bed, allowing his towel to fall from his hips. He got on all fours beside Maxwell. He leaned down and brought Maxwell's dick into his mouth once again. He stretched his mouth wide over him. This was definitely the biggest thing Riley had ever had in his mouth. Maxwell was asleep, so he could take his time. He leaned down as far as he could before pulling back a little and then pushing more of the giant dick in his mouth.

Maxwell was slightly surprised at Riley's attempt. It had been a while since anyone had attempted to take more than the head into their mouth. He slowly opened his eyes. What a gorgeous view. Riley had his eyes focused on Maxwell's dick, his hand wrapped around the base even though his fingers didn't meet on the other side. Riley was forcing his mouth down on Maxwell's dick for no reason other than because he wanted to. Riley was able to take more than half and his lips were pressed tight around him. Maxwell allowed his eyes to close once more.

Riley pulled back and panted. Maxwell was still asleep. If someone tried to suck Riley's dick while he was asleep he would wake up in a heartbeat. Riley leaned down and pushed himself down on Maxwell's dick until it was uncomfortable.

Maxwell managed to keep his breathing even, but he opened his eyes again. Riley was closing his eyes focusing on the task at hand. Maxwell brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers until they were nice and wet as his eyes followed the perfect arch of Riley's back. He cupped Riley's ass with one hand and pressed two fingers into him.

Riley moaned over Maxwell's dick before lifting his head quickly and looking up at Maxwell. He blushed slightly, "About time you woke up."

"What if I didn't? Would you start riding me?" Maxwell teased.

"Guess you'll never know," Riley smiled.

"Feel free to continue blowing me even though I'm awake," Maxwell said as he pushed his fingers deeper into Riley.

Riley gasped, "O-ok… But take it easy."

Maxwell nodded as he pulled his fingers back.

Riley leaned down and took Maxwell back in his mouth. With Maxwell awake, Riley had a new initiative to do well. He gripped the base of Maxwell's dick and stroked what he couldn't reach.

Maxwell poured lube on his fingers and pushed them back into Riley's ass. Riley couldn't help but moan at how easily they slid into him. Riley pushed himself to take more of Maxwell's dick in his mouth. Maxwell rewarded him by angling his fingers down, forcing pleasure to radiate through Riley's body.

Riley closed his eyes tight, not able to say much with his mouth full.

"Let's see if you can keep going with my fingers in your ass," Maxwell teased.

Riley shot a glare his way before continuing. Maxwell worked his fingers in and out of Riley's ass slowly, keeping a nice steady rhythm. Riley managed to keep himself on task even with his growing erection. Maxwell pulled his fingers out and grabbed Riley's hips, pulling him over until Riley was straddling his chest.

Riley started to sit up.

"Keep going," Maxwell said before Riley could talk.

Riley leaned down and continued.

Maxwell waited until he got a good rhythm again before pushing three fingers into Riley. Riley's thighs twitched with the intrusion. Riley really wanted to sit up and tell Maxwell how sore he was, but he also felt that Maxwell knew. He also knew that Maxwell wanted him to suck him off so he kept working at it. Maxwell didn't try to stretch him like he did last night but he was keeping all three fingers buried in him, keeping him full.

Maxwell's fingers curled and coaxed pleasure Riley until moans spilled out of him uncontrollably. Maxwell slid his hand between Riley's legs and started stroking him slowly.

"Almost, just a little faster," Maxwell encouraged him.

Riley took the advice and pulled back a little faster each time. He could tell Maxwell was close now, his hips twitched and his dick felt thicker in Riley's mouth. Maxwell twisted his fingers into Riley's ass in quick sharp motions, grinding into the spot that would send Riley over the edge.

Riley sucked on just the tip, stroking the rest with his hand until he could taste Maxwell spill into his mouth. He swallowed everything he could before sitting up, pressing down on to Maxwell's fingers with a loud moan that echoed through the room.

"Please, yes!" Riley cried out as he grinded his hips onto Maxwell's hand. Maxwell stroked him faster.

"Fuck, Max," Riley said as Maxwell pressed against him inside a little harder, pushing him over the edge.

Riley leaned forward and pulled off of Maxwell's fingers slowly. Maxwell wiped his hands off with some tissues from the dresser.

"Good morning," Riley said after he caught his breath, lying beside Maxwell.

"Good morning," Maxwell smiled.

They laid in silence for a while before Riley gave in to his curiosity.

"What time is your flight?"

"2 o'clock," Maxwell answered.

"Are you-... I mean… You can-... We never-..." Riley stumbled over his thoughts.

Maxwell rolled on to his side and looked Riley over. "Is something wrong?"

Riley covered his face with his hands, "I don't know."

"Riley," Maxwell said as he placed his hand on Riley's chest, "I have really enjoyed my time here with you."

"And you live really far away, I know," Riley said taking a deep breath to keep himself calm.

"I won't be here a lot, but I'll be back in town every once in awhile."

Riley uncovered his face and looked over at Maxwell. "Really?"

Maxwell nodded.

"Can we keep in touch?" Riley asked, hopeful.

Maxwell nodded, grabbed Riley's phone from the nightstand, and typed in his number.

Riley smiled. "Thanks."

Maxwell kissed him, "I have a quick lunch meeting before I catch my flight. I can drop you off before I leave."

Riley nodded. "Please."

Maxwell kissed Riley's forehead. Then, after looking him over, he added, "Shower."

Riley nodded. They would have to check out soon. "Come with me?" Riley offered.

Maxwell took Riley's hand and guided him to the bathroom. He turned on the water and removed his pants before hanging them neatly over the door.

Riley watched the muscles in Maxwell's back flex from the effort. There was nothing that man couldn't take if he really wanted it. Riley adjusted the water temperature; he liked the water hot.

Riley stepped in the shower with Maxwell close behind. Riley expected things to be overwhelmingly sexual, but it wasn't. They really bathed, and Riley often found himself wrapped in Maxwell's arms. The whole experience was... Intimate.

Other than a kiss or two, nothing sexual took place, but they were constantly touching in some way. Their hands explored each other like it was the first time. Soon, they were both clean and it was over. Maxwell reached over and turned the water off.

Maxwell stepped out first and handed Riley a towel. Riley was a little disappointed that Maxwell didn't try to dry him off. Maxwell wrapped a towel around his waist before he noticed Riley pouting.

Maxwell gripped the man's hips and lifted him out of the shower effortlessly. He pushed Riley's hair back and kissed his forehead once again before taking the towel from his hands and carefully drying him off.

Maxwell lingered in the bathroom to shave off the forming beard that Riley was growing fond of. Riley decided to be useful and tidy up the hotel before slipping into the clothes he wore on his date with Maxwell. Maxwell dressed in his final packed suit and put the rest away to take with him.

Maxwell packed his luggage into his rental car as Riley fastened his seatbelt. He gave Maxwell directions to his apartment building, and the ride a few blocks down the road was completely silent.

"Thanks," Riley whispered as he opened the door to step out.

Suddenly a hand was on his knee. Riley looked over and slowly pulled the door closed.

"Are you okay?" Maxwell sounded genuinely worried.

Maxwell wasn't sure how to describe Riley's behavior. He was like a lost little bird unsure of the world around him, he was afraid of being alone, it was odd.

Riley could feel it, he felt different but he didn't know why.

"I'm okay." Riley paused. "Will you let me know when you get home?"

Maxwell nodded.

Riley checked his pockets for his keys and phone before going inside. Riley really didn't want to walk into an empty apartment right now. Thankfully, when he unlocked the door Destiny was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey! ... Are those the clothes from Tuesday? Riley. It's Thursday. Are you OK? Have you been with that guy this whole time?" Destiny rambled on.

"I just walked in the door," Riley said tossing his keys down.

"Yeah, after wearing the same clothes for 3 days," she accused.

"I highly doubt he was wearing them the entire time," a voice rasped from the hallway.

"Josh, you're awake!" Destiny cheered.

"Is that my shirt?" Josh asked as he got closer, flipping his hair so that his dirty blond undercut cleared his face to expose his soft blue eyes. Josh was Riley's other roommate, but unlike Destiny, he didn't stay home often. Riley knew his job was vaguely related to music, perhaps a DJ? Either way, Josh's eyes had permanent bags under them from years of heavy and questionable drug use. His job had him working late hours all night, so if he was home during the day, he usually slept, which probably didn't help the bags under his eyes.

"I borrowed it for a date. Sorry," Riley said, taking it off to give it back.

"Don't be sorry. It clearly worked for you," Josh laughed, accepting the shirt.

"C'mon. You have to tell us everything!" Destiny demanded.

Riley sighed as he plopped down beside her, knowing she wouldn't give up. "What do you want to know?" Riley sighed, defeated.

"We can start easy," Destiny smiled. "What happened at dinner?"

Josh wandered into the kitchen for a bag of chips before sitting in the recliner. He was in basketball shorts and a yellow muscle tee which revealed his firm love handles.

Running his hands through his hair, Riley recounted, "We just talked. I asked if it was a date and he said he wanted it to be."

"Awww!" Destiny squealed.

"We were at this really fancy place downtown with candles everywhere. We sat in the back and he ordered expensive wine," Riley recalled. "It was late, so he invited me to his hotel so we could keep talking."

"Nice," Josh commented, remembering fondly how many times, "Want to come back to my room so we can keep talking?" had worked for him.

Riley rolled his eyes. "It wasn't like that. I did have a lot of wine though so I kinda hit on him."

"Ooooooh," Destiny said, getting excited for the details to follow.

"He turned me down because I was drunk. I slept in the guest room."

"Awwwww," Destiny cooed, earning a glare from Riley.

"He had a work meeting the next morning but we fooled around before he left and he ordered room service breakfast for me."

"Back it up baby, fooled around?" Destiny stopped him.

Josh nodded. "Yeah man, "fooled around" is too vague. That could mean anything from heavy petting to blowjobs depending on who you're talking to!"

Riley sighed, "Hand stuff and yes he was good. We had sex later. Can we stop now?"

"You okay man?" Josh asked, digging into his bag of chips.

Destiny stared at Riley's face, trying to see what Josh saw. "Did he dump you?" she asked softly.

"No, he gave me his number. He told me he would call me when he got home," Riley assured them quickly.

"Then what's wrong?" Destiny asked,attempting to read Riley's face.

Riley shrugged and stared down at his feet.

"You can talk to us," Destiny said as she rubbed Riley's back softly.

"I don't know... I just-... miss him. And he lives really far away," Riley confessed.

Destiny wrapped her slender arms around him quickly.

Riley took a deep breath, "I'm just afraid he will disappear like Clint."

Josh looked up at Destiny, knowing that Clint - Riley's ex-boyfriend from hell - didn't "disappear," Destiny went into Riley's phone and blocked him on every account Riley had without him knowing. She swore to Josh that she would tell Riley about that eventually, but clearly she hadn't.

Destiny hugged Riley tighter, "He won't disappear, he gave you his number for a reason."

"He could have just been being polite," Riley pouted.

Josh spoke up, "You can't do anything right now. He said he would talk to you when he got home. Just wait for his call tonight. We will keep you company until then."

Destiny nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys, y'all are the best," Riley said with a small smile.

The three of them sat around and told the tales of old lovers. The good, the bad, the mistakes, and the ones that got away.

___

Maxwell attended his luncheon and caught a flight back home. He was safely back in town before 7. He stopped by the office before he headed home. The office was almost empty, only a few people were working late to catch up on work.

Maxwell unlocked the door to his office and noticed something in the corner of his eye. Corey was sitting at his desk, pushing papers around. Maxwell strolled over and stood next to the man.

"Corey, are you wearing jeans at work?"

Corey almost jumped out of his skin. "I-... They are black jeans… I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow," Corey spit out in a rush.

Maxwell rubbed his temples, "You still need to adhere to the dress code."

"Sorry. How was your trip?" Corey asked to change the subject.

"It was good. They signed the contract."

"And outside of business?" Corey pried, knowing Maxwell had the tendency to find entertainment in each new city he visited.

Maxwell gave him the same glare he did every time Corey asked.

"You know I have to ask. I won't let it go until you tell me. You never tell me the details. Just this once, please," Corey persisted.

Maxwell sighed and went into his office. Corey followed quickly.

"I won't tell a soul, I swear!" Corey continued as he closed the door.

"What do you want to know?" Maxwell asked as he sat at his desk and opened his briefcase.

"Guy or girl?" Corey asked quickly.

"Guy."

"Where did you meet him?" Smirking, Corey stood beside Maxwell's desk.

Maxwell didn't look up from his work as he answered the idiotic questions. "Coffee shop."

"Was it just a one night thing?"

"No."

Corey raised his eyebrows, "Was there a dinner?"

"Yes."

"So you're dating?"

"We went on a date," Maxwell corrected, quickly growing tired of the interrogation.

"Was he good in bed?"

Maxwell paused a little too long.

"Wow. Really?"

"I didn't say anything," Maxwell pointed out.

Corey's smirk faded. "Well that pause didn't sound like a good thing,"

Maxwell decided not to point out that pauses don't have a sound.

"Did he just lay there? Did he cry? What made him bad at it?" Corey asked, genuinely curious.

"He wasn't bad. And he didn't cry during sex."

"Then what was it? Did he cry after?" Corey asked as he sat down across from Maxwell.

"Sort of… He wasn't bad, Corey. I don't know, he was eager…. Even though-..." Maxwell stopped himself so he didn't brag.

"Even though you're totally packing?" Corey finished for him.

Maxwell looked slightly violated.

Corey shrugged, "I've glanced a few times."

Maxwell rolled his eyes, "Yes. He also wanted things… rough."

Corey smirked, "He's kinky? Nice."

"I didn't mind, but he behaved differently afterward."

"Different how?" Corey narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Sad. I went to get lunch while he slept, but when I came back he was crying. I thought he was new to casual sex so I tried to be caring, but I think I made it worse," Maxwell explained, searching for an idea for what he could have done differently.

Corey was quiet, too quiet. Corey not talking was never a good thing.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," Corey said, snapping back to the situation at hand. "He might be more kinky than you think."

"What do you mean?" Maxwell asked curiously.

"How much do you like this guy?" Corey leaned back in his chair.

"I want to see him again," he said as an answer.

"Ok, then you will have to know a few things. Do you have plans tonight?"


	6. Distance

"Corey, I can't do all of that. I live 2000 miles away. Even if I do care about him, that's too much."

"Don't get ahead of yourself. He might not want all of it. They were just examples. Either way, it doesn't feel that great to have someone you care about not want you at all. Trust me," Corey said, rubbing his face.

Max nodded, "I did get his number."

"Have you talked to him since you left?"

"No, I've been talking to you."

"You should call, let him know you still want to talk to him."

Max searched for his phone and called Riley.

___

"Riley, you don't know that he is even home yet. Relax," Destiny said, stroking his hair.

"I'm fine," Riley said with a shaky breath.

"Breathe, Riley. He's just some guy," Josh said, handing him a glass of water.

"I know that I just-," Riley stopped when his phone started ringing. He answered without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey, I know it is late, but I didn't want you to think I forgot."

"Max," Riley said as he sat up, "no, I understand. How was your flight?"

A smile spread across Destiny's face. "I told you he would call," she mouthed.

Riley blushed and turned away from his friends as he listened to Maxwell.

"It was a nice flight, thank you for asking. How was your afternoon?"

"It was ok…" Riley decided not to add how much he missed Maxwell.

"Are you sure?"

Riley wandered into the kitchen away from his friends who were way too interested in his conversation. "Yeah.. yeah, I'm sure. Do you know when you'll be back in town?" Riley asked trying to deflect the attention to something else.

"Not exactly, it will probably be at least a month."

"A month?" Riley pouted. That was way too long.

"Yeah, it will be a while," Maxwell paused to read Corey's wild gestures, "but we can still talk whenever you want."

Riley sighed, "Yeah, ok. That's something at least…"

"I'm sorry, Riley."

"No, it's ok. I understand. I should get to sleep soon, I have to open the coffee shop tomorrow."

"I should be getting to bed soon as well. I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks. Good night."

"Good night," Maxwell said before he hung up.

"Is everything ok Riley?" Destiny asked, looking up from the couch.

"Yeah. He won't be back in town for at least a month." Riley tried to keep his tone even, uninterested. He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"Oh, well that's just a few weeks. It will fly by!" Destiny smiled, making an attempt to cheer Riley up.

Riley just sighed with a half-hearted, "Sure".

"Too bad you can't go up there," she added to herself as an afterthought.

Josh snapped his eyes up at her and glared.

"What? I said he can't go up there!" she defended.

Riley paused, "Wait, why can't I?"

"Because," Josh interrupted, "he is probably busy with work. Plus you have a job here that you can't abandon for a guy you've only known 3 days."

"I could just go for a day or two," Riley reasoned.

"True, but you don't have the money for a plane ticket sweetheart," Destiny sympathized.

Riley glared at his friends for not helping him at all, "Fine. I'm going to bed."

His roommates nodded as Riley made his way to his room and curled up with his blankets until he could fall asleep.

The warmth of the blankets weren't a sufficient substitute for Maxwell's arms wrapped around him. Riley tossed and turned, kicking away the useless blankets. He checked his phone for the time, 03:27 am. He would have to wake up in an hour to get to work on time. Riley sighed and rolled over. He stared at the ceiling for an hour until he heard his dreaded alarm.

Riley dragged himself along all day at work. Cup after cup of coffee failed to help him feel alert, it just made him need to pee. His boss made him go home at lunch, with all the trips to the bathroom he probably thought Riley was ill.

Riley didn't put up much of a fight. He didn't think being home would make him feel any better, but he definitely didn't feel like being at work, forcing a smile for customers. Riley went home and spread out across the couch, he closed his eyes for a moment and before he knew it he was asleep.

___

Maxwell went through his usual routine that morning while getting ready for work. When he arrived, his routine was severely interrupted by Corey's incessant need to know everything about Riley.

"Pleeeeeease," Corey begged, "I just want to know what he looks like. Don't you have a picture?"

Maxwell shook his head. "He's about 5 foot 7. Dirty blond hair. Blue eyes."

Corey smirked. "He sounds hot."

Maxwell rolled his eyes and set about getting to work, but was interrupted once more by Corey's incessant questions.

"So he's short?"

"Yes Corey," Maxwell sighed.

"Did you kiss him?"

"Yes."

Corey folded his hands under his chin. "You're really tall. 6'2? 6'3? Did you have to lean down very far just to reach his lips?"

Maxwell checked his emails while Corey remained very unproductive. "I did. I'm 6'3."

"That's so hot!" Corey yelled, earning a glare from Maxwell. "You don't think so?" he added sheepishly.

Maxwell shrugged.

Seeing that Maxwell wasn't going to comment further, Corey huffed angrily and mumbled, "I bet Riley thinks it's hot."

"He does," Maxwell remarked without looking up from typing an email.

Corey paused. "How do you know?"

Maxwell glanced at him. "I just do."

There was a silence then, and Corey let it drag on to lure Maxwell into a false sense of security. The only noise in the room came from Maxwell's keyboard as he typed out a lengthy reply. Finally, Corey casually remarked, "You could use that to your advantage, you know."

Maxwell looked up. "Shouldn't you be working?"

Corey carried on, unperturbed. "You said he was nervous and fidgety, right? But when you are beside him or standing over him does it look like he might just melt?"

Maxwell glared, but didn't say anything.

With a smile, Corey leaned back casually. "What he needs is a firm hand. He has trouble keeping up with himself, wouldn't you agree?"

Maxwell remembered Riley's disheveled hair at his work and wrinkled clothes.

"I've seen the type before," Corey nodded solemnly, speaking as if he were an authority on the subject. "He likes to please. He likes following orders, it makes him feel good to know he did something right. He likes seeing you as bigger - stronger. He wants you to hold him down."

A long silence followed as Maxwell seemed to digest the information. Finally, "Corey?"

"Yeah?"

"Get back to work."

____

Riley woke up later in the afternoon. His stomach growled at him loudly. He reached for his phone, 4:13. He could eat dinner early, as he hadn't eaten all day.

Right before Riley put his phone down, the notification at the top of the screen processed in his mind. A new text message.

He opened it and read slowly. A message from Maxwell, "How was work?"

Riley paused before responding, "boss sent me home early."

He did his best to sound casual, but Maxwell responded quickly.

"What's wrong?"

Riley sighed, "I was just tired. I couldn't sleep last night". After he pressed send Riley added, " I just took a nap".

He froze when he read Max's next message, "Good." A small wave of happiness hit him unexpectedly when he realized he had pleased Maxwell. "Have you eaten?" Max added.

Riley immediately felt guilty, "no."

"Get something to eat, not McDonald's," Max responded.

Riley stared at the message for a while.

Max continued, "I am almost finished at work. I will be home soon. Text me when you have eaten."

Riley's mind went blank. He considered telling Max no, but something told him that wasn't the best decision.

Riley put his phone down on the coffee table and went into the kitchen. He found some Ramen, ground beef, and leftover turkey. If Max didn't want him eating McDonald's, he probably shouldn't have Ramen either. Riley was still too tired to put ground beef in some Hamburger Helper. He pulled out the turkey and put together a sloppy sandwich.

After the first bite, Riley realized how hungry he was. He ate the entire thing in seconds. When he was finished he picked up his phone and texted Max, "I ate a sandwich :)"

"How do you feel?"

Max's response caught Riley off guard. He thought for a moment. He felt good, a lot better than he did earlier in the day.

"Better," he sent back, truthfully.

Riley sat back to ponder his feelings, but no matter how much he thought he couldn't figure out why he felt different. It wasn't the sandwich or the nap either. It was something else entirely that he couldn't put a name on.

Maxwell considered Riley's response thoroughly, "You must be tired. I want you to relax today. Let your mind calm so you'll be able to sleep tonight."

"It was just weird to be back in my own bed alone. I'll be fine."

"That wasn't a question, Riley."

Riley paused. Taking the afternoon to relax wasn't a bad idea, it couldn't hurt.

"Ok"

"How have you been feeling?"

Riley covered his face with his hands. Such a loaded question, and there was no way to answer that. He felt like shit. He was crazy about a guy he barely knew that lived thousands of miles away.

"Fine."

"Be honest."

"Idk. Ok? I really miss you and I wish you could come back, but that's stupid because it was just a few days."

"It's not stupid Riley. We spent a lot of quality time together."

"Yeah, but still."

"Relax. We can handle that later. I want you to rest tonight. Ok?"

"Alright, good night Max."

"Good night Riley."

Riley took a deep breath to make himself relax. It helped a little. He went to his room and turned the tv to a random channel. He laid down and thought about what Max said.

Relax.

Before he knew it, Riley was fast asleep. He didn't wake up at all through the night. The sun shone through the window and stretched across Riley's face. He glared at the bright light and rolled over on to his side. After a few minutes of not being able to get to sleep, Riley reached over and checked the time on his phone. He could sleep in for another 20 minutes if he wanted to.

As soon as Riley put his phone down on the nightstand it started vibrating. It was a text, from Maxwell.

"Did you sleep well?"

How did he know Riley had just woken up? Riley looked around the room cautiously before responding.

"I slept great, wbu?"

"I slept well, thank you. Are you going to work today?"

"I work 11-6."

"You should be getting ready then. Go ahead and shower."

Riley paused, he didn't want to shower yet.

"I'll shower soon."

Max decided to test his boundaries, "Now."

A shiver shot down Riley's spine. He wanted to object, but Max wasn't asking. "Ok," Riley answered finally.

Riley stripped out of his pjs and wrapped a towel around his waist before going across the hall to the bathroom. He turned the hot water on and tested the heat with his hand before stepping in the shower. It was just a shower, but it felt… different. Max wasn't here, but he was the reason why Riley was in the shower. Riley stood under the water thinking about Max's effect on him. Before he knew it, he was thinking about the shower he shared with Max.

The lack of sexual energy that was replaced with intimacy. Max dragging his hands all over Riley's body. His breathing became heavier. He ran his hand down his stomach and slowly wrapped his hand around his growing erection. Slowly stroking himself with the thoughts flashing through his mind. Soon he couldn't keep the slow and steady pace. He quickened his pace and panted in the steam-filled room.

When he got back to his room, he had a message from Max.

"Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes ;)"

"I think you will enjoy yourself tonight as well. Text me after you eat dinner."

Riley was intrigued to say the least. What did Max have in mind? Riley thought about all the possible answers while he worked. When he got home he devoured a quick bowl of ramen and texted Max immediately.

"I ate dinner." Riley was rather proud when he sent the message.

"Go to your room."

Riley popped up off of the couch and skipped to his room. He plopped on his bed and responded.

"Ok."

"Strip."

Riley pulled off every stitch of clothing until he was sitting completely naked on his bed.

"What kind of toys do you have?"

Riley's mouth went dry. He took a steadying breath and searched through his closet for a box. He opened it and sent Max a picture of the contents. Two smaller dildos, a slightly larger one that vibrated, and a rather large dildo for his more daring nights.

Max memorized each of them, but saved the picture just in case.

"Which is your favorite?"

"The vibrating one."

"Follow my instructions carefully. Don't respond unless I ask you a question. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Max's messages came quickly after one another.

"Lay on your back. Bend your knees and spread your legs."

"Put lube on your fingers, at least 3."

"Put your hand between your legs and rub gently until everything is nice and slick. Do not put any fingers inside of yourself yet."

The messages stopped for a little while. Riley followed the orders immediately as he received them. He chewed on his bottom lip while staring at his phone, impatient for the next order. His dick was twitching in anticipation.

"Now push two fingers inside."

"Quickly."

Riley obeyed, shifting to adjust.

"Work yourself open for me."

"I will want you to add another finger soon."

"Faster."

Max stopped for a minute to give Riley time.

"Add another finger."

"Take your time."

"I want you to feel the slow stretch."

"Tell me when all three are inside of you."

Riley worked at it, slowly pushing three fingers inside of him. It was a tight fit and he loved it.

"I did it."

"Good, keep your fingers there and use your other hand to touch yourself. I'll tell you when to stop."

Riley stroked himself quickly. Having Max walk him through it was sending a rush through him. He was definitely going to cum soon.

"Stop."

Riley groaned and pulled his hand off of his cock. The full feeling in his ass was getting more and more intense. He desperately wanted to move them.

"Remove the fingers from your ass."

"Get your vibrator."

"Push it in as far as you can."

"Slowly pull it back out."

"Repeat until you find where it feels best."

"Let me know when you find it."

Riley had to thrust the vibrator in and out at least 10 times until he felt the surge of pleasure rush up his spine.

"Found it."

"That took a while, we will work on it."

"Turn the vibrator on."

"Don't move it."

Riley bit back a whine, knowing Josh was probably home and could hear him through the walls.

"Tell me how you feel."

"Desperate. I want to touch myself."

"You may."

"But don't cum."

Riley stroked himself quickly until he saw Max's second message.

"I can't do that. I need to cum now."

"Then you can't touch yourself."

"But Maaaaaax…."

"No, you will wait."

Riley sighed and stopped touching himself. Max didn't respond for a while so Riley considered touching himself again.

"Did you wait?"

"Yes," Riley responded quickly.

"Good, you can touch yourself until you cum."

"Thank you!" Riley wasn't sure why he felt the need to add that, but he really didn't care at the moment. He stroked himself vigorously until he came. He turned the vibrator off and slowly removed it. That was amazing.

Little did he know, this would be his routine every evening for the next few days. Of course small details changed like which toys he used and how long he would talk to Max, but he always came when Max told him to. He stopped sleeping through his alarm and made it to work no more than 5 minutes late. Things were great, Max was really helping him stay on track. He always felt cared for, in and out of the bedroom, but soon it wasn't enough.


	7. Surprise Visit

"Good morning everyone, this is your captain speaking. We will be taking off in 5 minutes. Please make your way to your seats and fasten your seatbelts."

Riley had had his seatbelt fastened for the past 15 minutes. He had never traveled outside of Texas, and he had definitely never been on a plane. He took a deep breath and went through his mental checklist once again.

He had 2 days off from work in a row. He checked his bag 3 times to be sure he packed clothes and everything else he would need. He had cash for a taxi and he knew the name of the company Maxwell worked for, and according to google maps it should be a 35 minute ride from the airport. He left a note on the fridge for his roommates, telling them that he would be out of town for a couple of days. Everything was set at home, so he could enjoy himself for the next few days.

When he landed, he had quite a few text messages. Mostly from Destiny and Josh yelling at him for disappearing to go see "some guy" alone. Josh mentioned that Riley was behind on rent, yet he bought a plane ticket. He would have to deal with that later. Right now he had to see Maxwell. He only had one message from Maxwell.

"I hope you enjoy sleeping in on your day off."

At least he knew Maxwell was awake. It took longer than he expected to get his luggage and find a taxi, but he was on the road soon enough. He gave the driver the address to Maxwell's office building and watched the city pass by from his window.

When he arrived the driver told him his total, which was more than Riley expected. He handed him cash and waited for his change until he remembered that he was supposed to tip.

"Um, just keep the change," he said as he grabbed his bags and climbed out of the car. He pulled one strap across his body to rest on the shoulder opposite from the bag. The smaller bag he held in his hand. When he walked inside he felt out of place - everyone was dressed nicely in suits, carrying nice briefcases. Riley had his torn up bags hanging at his sides, while he was wearing old jeans and a band t-shirt.

Riley stood awkwardly near a board out front that listed what was on each floor. He found that the company Maxwell worked for was on the 8th floor. Riley stepped into the elevator. He got a few looks from people that obviously worked there. He started regretting his decision almost immediately. He should have told Maxwell he was coming so they could meet at Maxwell's place. He rushed out of the elevator when he got to the 8th floor.

There were desks spread out everywhere, people on the phone or typing away, paying no attention to Riley, which might have been a good thing. He didn't want a whole room full of people staring at him. He tried to pretend like he knew where he was going as he wandered around. He noticed one guy at a desk that didn't seem to be busy. Maybe he could point Riley in the right direction?

He walked over and cleared his throat softly, "Excuse me?"

The man looked up. He had short, buzzed, blond hair and blue eyes. He had faint blond scruff down his jawline and plump red lips. He wasn't as tall as Riley usually liked, but he was well built, with broad shoulders, and Riley found him very attractive.

The man smiled at him, "You're lost, aren't you?"

"Y- yes, I know I'm at least on the right floor, but I'm looking for Max… Um, I mean Maxwell."

Corey's eyes widened in recognition, "Riley?"

Riley looked at him quickly, "Um, I don't-"

"No, no you don't know me," Corey confirmed, "I'll get Maxwell."

How did this guy know who Riley was, did Maxwell tell him? How much did he know?

Corey picked up the phone on his desk and pressed a button, "Hey boss, you have a visitor." Smirking, Corey put the phone back in its place. "He'll be right out."

Riley nodded nervously, "Thanks."

Moments later Maxwell opened the door of his office and started walking towards them. Maxwell's eyes locked onto Riley's. Riley took a deep breath. He wasn't sure how Maxwell was going to respond.

"Riley, what are you doing here?"

"I um-..." That was a simple question, but Riley couldn't find a complete answer. "I just wanted to see you."

"Awww," Corey said, resting his head on his hands.

Maxwell glared at Corey, then gestured to Riley, "Riley, come into my office."

Maxwell walked into his office, and Riley followed quickly. Maxwell closed the door behind them and locked it. Riley swallowed nervously.

Maxwell leaned against his desk and studied Riley closely. It was much easier with no distractions.

"Why are you here?" Maxwell repeated.

Riley shrugged, "I wanted to see you and you wouldn't be in town for weeks."

"I talked to you yesterday, why didn't you tell me you wanted to come up here?"

"I wanted to surprise you…" Riley knew he wasn't getting his way; Maxwell looked rather concerned. "I wasn't reckless. I had a couple of days off and I left my roommates a note. I don't have to be home. I can be here."

Maxwell sighed at Riley's attempt to justify himself. "How did you afford a plane ticket?"

"I had enough money to get the ticket."

"Riley, what would you have done if I wasn't here? I do travel to other places. Just because I'm not in Texas doesn't mean I'm here."

Riley pouted. This wasn't the welcome he wanted. Riley put his bags down on the floor, as they were starting to get heavy. "But you are here, and I'm here." Riley walked closer to Maxwell, "Can't we worry about the other stuff later?" Riley pressed himself up against Maxwell.

Maxwell lifted Riley's chin to meet his eyes, "You should have considered these things before, or at least called me so I knew you'd be coming." Maxwell's eyes were black - there was no light shining across his face. His gaze pierced straight through Riley.

There was a brief moment of silence before Maxwell's tone softened. "Riley?"

Riley tried to take a deep breath, but he was surprised when he felt a lump in his throat. He blinked and a few tears fell down his cheeks. Riley wiped his eyes quickly.

"I- I'm not-... I wanted-... I'm sorry. I just wanted to come surprise you and-" Riley could feel more tears falling down his cheeks, "I thought you would be happy to see me. I'm sorry. I'll just go back home."

"Riley, wait." Maxwell wiped away Riley's tears. "I'm not angry. I'm glad you're here. I just wish you would have told me you were coming. I have a meeting in an hour. If I knew you would be here I would have adjusted my schedule. I am not angry."

Riley pressed his face to Maxwell's chest. He understood, but he couldn't make himself stop crying.

"I'm glad you're here, Riley. I've missed you," Maxwell stroked Riley's hair softly until the tears stopped.

Riley sniffed and slowly rubbed his eyes. Knowing that Maxwell wanted him here made him feel much better.

"Sorry," Maxwell said wiping away the dried tears, "I didn't mean to make you think I wasn't happy to see you. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. If you really wanted to come see me, I could have gotten a ticket for you"

Riley nodded, just enjoying being against Maxwell.

"We can talk about that later," Maxwell said as he leaned down and kissed Riley's forehead.

Riley tilted his head up and pulled Maxwell down by his tie, kissing him deeply. When Maxwell lifted him off of the floor, Riley wrapped his legs around Maxwell's waist. Being in Maxwell's arms again made the entire trip worth it.

Maxwell gently broke the kiss. "Do you want to wait in my office or do you want to go to my apartment?"

"When will you be done?"

"The meeting won't be more than an hour."

Riley rested his head on Maxwell's shoulder. "I'll wait here."

"Ok, let me go check on something," Maxwell said as he sat Riley's feet on the ground.

Maxwell opened the door to his office and Corey stumbled quickly to regain his balance after pressing his ear to the door for so long. Maxwell looked at him.

Corey smiled, "Hey."

Maxwell closed the door, "I need to talk to you."

"You two are so cute together," Corey smirked. "Feeling the differences yet?"

"Clear my schedule for the rest of the day and tomorrow," Maxwell said staying on topic.

"Why didn't you mention that he has a great ass?"

"Don't look at his ass."

"Why? Because it's for you only?" Corey suggested, trying to convince Maxwell to admit he was feeling possessive.

Maxwell glared at the implication.

"Fine, but seriously, you're going to have to talk to him because he is going to feel different too and if he doesn't know why it will scare the shit out of him," Corey said, abandoning his typical casual tone.

"Clear my schedule," Maxwell repeated.

"Ok," Corey agreed.

Maxwell went back into his office to find Riley sitting at his desk.

"Hey," Maxwell said, "are you comfortable in here?"

Riley nodded, "Your chair is comfortable."

"I'm glad you like it. I'll be gone for about an hour. Just relax for a while. We will leave when I come back."

Riley nodded. There wasn't much to do while Maxwell was gone. He played a few online games and before he knew it Maxwell was back.

Maxwell held Riley's luggage in one hand and walked Riley out to the street where they caught a cab back to Maxwell's place.

Like everything else around, it was a tall building. They went up to the 12th floor where there was only one door.

Maxwell opened the door with his key, "I have the whole floor."

Maxwell always answered the questions in Riley's head.

Riley looked around curiously. The arrived in the living room, which could just about swallow Riley's entire apartment. Even though it was spacious, Maxwell's apartment was furnished sparsely, as if he were trying to get by with the bare minimum. Everything was black and white: white carpets and white couches, black coffee table and end tables, black shelving, and white drapes. Riley couldn't imagine having white furniture. He'd spill something on it instantly.

As Riley drew closer to the entertainment center, which housed a huge flat screen TV, he noticed that there were no photographs framed anywhere. His shelves were lined with odd little knick knacks which looked more like art pieces that complemented the room's style. On Maxwell's wall, instead of photographs, there were different paintings instead.

He glanced around the kitchen, which attached to the living room, and the hallways, but both were the same minimalistic, black and white style as the living room.

After Riley got to explore a little while, Maxwell pulled him to the living room and sat him down.

"We need to talk a little bit." Maxwell's tone was serious.

Riley nodded cautiously.

"I like what we have. I like giving you a few things to accomplish each day. I like talking to you at night and helping you cum. I like controlling you, but I want more and I want to know that you are okay with it."

Riley felt flushed, but he nodded.

"You want me to control you?" Maxwell confirmed.

Riley swallowed and nodded again.

"Really think about this Riley, it will be more than it is now. More than just when to wake up for work, and when to eat or masturbate. I don't want you to touch yourself without my permission."

Riley was really starting to feel light headed, "How much will you control?"

"As much as I can. You can always say no. I want you to be okay with everything. If you aren't okay with something, then tell me."

"Ok," Riley reached over and felt over Maxwell's pants.

"Riley."

"I know, ok? Just-..." Riley tried to pull Maxwell on top of him.

Maxwell just watched the small man attempt to move him.

Riley whined, "I'll tell you no if I need to, just please… I really want you, now."

Maxwell stood and pulled Riley to his feet, leading him into his bedroom. Maxwell closed the door behind them and sat on the bed with Riley standing in front of him.

"Strip," Max said, demanding action from Riley.

Hearing it was so much different than reading it on a screen. Riley pulled his clothes off quickly and tossed them aside.

"Are you going to continue to obey me?"

Riley nodded quickly.

"Good, that's how you earn rewards." Max stood and began to take his suit off, carefully hanging it up in his closet.

Riley looked at him, surprised. "And if I don't?"

"You'll be punished," Max stated plainly as he confirmed that all of his clothes were in the right place. "Are you okay with that?"

"What kind of punishment?" Riley asked, biting his lip.

"Spanking, at least while you are here. When you are home you will go a couple of days without touching yourself."

"You're going to spank me?" Riley's mouth was getting dry.

"If you don't obey, I will." Max watched Riley's face as they both stood naked. "Lay down."

Riley really wanted to say no, but he wanted to be fucked more, so he laid down on his stomach.

Max smirked, "Is that the position you want to stay in?"

Riley nodded.

Max pulled out a bottle of lube from his nightstand and poured lube on to his hand. Max gripped Riley's ass with one hand and forced two lubed fingers deep into Riley's ass.

Riley gasped and pressed his hips down into the bed.

"Your toys are really helping," Max said, twisting his fingers inside of Riley. "Does it feel more natural having your ass filled now?" Max taunted.

Riley nodded as he moaned at all the implications. He was no longer hesitant with the idea of something going in his ass. Most of the time he was eager for it. When Max introduced a 3rd finger, Riley could really notice the size difference. Having 3 of his fingers fucking in and out of him was a nice full feeling. Three of Max's fingers made him feel constantly stretched.

Max didn't seem as interested in taking his time this time. His fingers were roughly working him open and Riley could only wonder if this was to give him an idea how Max planned to fuck him a few minutes from now. The rough stretching quickly turned to Max pulling his fingers completely out of his ass and forcing them all the way back in. The pace quickened to the point that Riley couldn't tell if Max's fingers were entering or leaving his ass.

Riley wasn't sure how long it lasted, but over time he started pushing his ass back into Max's hand, because he didn't like the few moments Max's fingers weren't in his ass. A swift hand came down and slapped Riley's ass, filling the room with the echo of the slap. Riley moaned loudly and snapped his hips back down to the bed.

"Good boy," Max praised when Riley was flat against the bed.

Riley kept his hips down for a few moments before he tried pushing his hips back once more.

"No," Max said, pushing his fingers deep into Riley until he surrendered and lowered his hips back to the bed to relieve the pressure.

Riley whimpered, "Max… Please… I can't-.. Fuck me… Max, please… I need you to fuck me!"

Max kissed the back of his neck. "You think you are ready?"

Riley nodded quickly.

Max smirked and pulled his fingers from Riley's ass slowly and put a condom on. He then started applying lube to his dick. Max placed his hands under Riley's hips and slowly lifted his ass to where he wanted it.

"Stay here for me," Max commanded.

Before Riley could respond, Max was pressing into him. He definitely wasn't taking his time. He was going to use Riley the way he wanted. Max's hips were pressed against Riley's in a matter of seconds. Riley bit into the pillow to stop himself from screaming.

Max paused and stroked Riley's hips gently, giving Riley the chance to stop him. When Riley didn't speak, he continued. He pulled back and forced his way back in faster than last time. He repeated the motion, pushing his hips in faster each time until his hips were slamming into Riley's over and over in an even pace.

Riley gripped the pillow desperately as whimpers fell from his lips. The rough pace was starting to hurt more than a little. Thankfully Max's hands under his hips were keeping his ass in the air. Max stopped pulling back completely, but his hips were colliding with Riley's harder and each thrust reached deep inside him. Riley couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"M- Max… Please-... Please, you're so big…" Riley pleaded.

Max stopped and slowly pressed himself completely into Riley until he physically couldn't go any further before bending over him and whispering in his ear, "Do you need me to stop?"

That's the last thing he wanted, but he wasn't sure how much he could take. Riley shook his head.

Max rocked his hips back and pushed deep inside Riley again.

"Do you like it rough, Riley?"

As taunting as Max's voice was, Riley knew he was being genuine.

Riley nodded honestly. He did like it. It hurt more than he expected, but he didn't want it to stop.

Max didn't disappoint. He lowered Riley's hips to the bed and pressed his weight on top of him, then snapped his hips against Riley's.

"FUCK," Riley cried out. Once again Max had found the spot inside him that could completely unravel him and he wasn't going to be kind.

"Max, yes, right there!" Riley screamed as he grabbed at the blankets and tried to grind his hips into the mattress.

"Have I given you permission to come yet?"

For the first time in a long time, Riley went silent. He looked back at Max.

"Not yet," Max said, nipping at Riley's jaw.

Riley groaned and buried his face in the pillow.

"You can wait, I know you can," Max said as he kissed Riley's shoulder and started grinding his hips into Riley.

Riley screamed into the pillow and pushed his hips into the bed hard.

"Almost," Max rasped in his ear.

Max pulled his hips up and gripped Riley's cock and stroked him quickly. "Wait…" Max dared. Max pushed his hips into Riley's hard and Riley could feel Max cumming.

"Now," Max said finally.

Riley moaned as he came on the bed under him, panting hard.

Max slowly pulled off of him and disposed of the condom. Riley didn't move for a while so Max pulled the blankets back and laid Riley on clean sheets before tossing the soiled one in the corner. Riley was almost completely limp when Max laid him on the bed.

Max laid beside him carefully. "Riley?"

Riley slowly opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?"

Riley nodded and reached for Max to come closer.

Max scooted closer and wrapped his arm around the small man.

"You did really well. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Riley closed his eyes and buried his face in Max's chest.

His eyes widened, "Riley, did I hurt you?"

Riley mumbled into Max's chest, "I liked it."

Maxwell frowned at his response. That wasn't what he wanted. "I'm sorry."

Riley whined at Maxwell for keeping him from sleep.

Maxwell took a deep breath and stroked Riley's hair, watching his face relax into a peaceful innocence.

"Ok, little angel, just rest."


	8. Being Pampered

Maxwell would usually sleep with Riley, with his arms wrapped tightly around him, but today he just wanted to stay up and watch Riley sleep. Calm and peaceful. His phone started buzzing and he grabbed it quickly to make sure it didn't wake Riley. It was a text from Corey.

"How is it going with your boy toy?"

"Don't call him that. His name is Riley."

"Fine. How is it going with Riley?"

"He is asleep."

"Did you talk?"

"A little bit, he got too anxious."

"What did you say?"

"I told him that I wanted to control him. He agreed. I told him he would get rewards for obeying and punished when he didn't."

"Ah, so he knows he can say no right?"

"Of course."

"How will you know if he is saying no just to be bratty and be punished or if he really doesn't want to do something?"

Maxwell stopped for a moment and really considered the question. Part of him believed that he would know the difference, but he also didn't want to risk it with Riley.

Corey took his lack of response as an answer, "You need to set up safewords."

"What?"

"A safeword. A word other than no that you and Riley use when you really want to stop or if he really doesn't want to do something. That way you know you won't go too far."

"That's a good idea."

"Most people either say "safeword" or they use stop light rules. "Red" meaning to stop immediately and "yellow" if they need a break or want to slow down or they just want to pause a scene to say something."

"I like the second one. It's more detailed."

"Me too. Now you just have to make sure Riley knows."

"I will. Thank you."

"No problem. Have fun."

Maxwell looked over at Riley and held him tightly. The thought of hurting Riley earlier made him feel sick. He held Riley close to his chest until he felt Riley start to move around.

Riley woke up pressed firmly to something hard. He started moving his arms to feel his way around and the large object started to move away from him. He brought his hands up to his face and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked his eyes open and looked up only to find Maxwell looking back at him.

"Hey," Riley said softly as he smiled and buried his face back into Maxwell's chest.

Maxwell stroked his hair, "Hey. You can talk now?"

"Do I have to?" Riley pouted.

"A little bit. I want to know if I hurt you earlier," Maxwell persisted.

"Yes, but not the bad kind," Riley explained. "It felt good."

Maxwell looked at him for a while trying to understand.

Riley looked up at him, "It sounds weird doesn't it?" Riley pouted, feeling ridiculous. "You go to the gym, don't you?"

Maxwell nodded.

"When you lift something heavy it makes your muscles hurt right? It's hard and you feel really sore afterwards, right? But you still feel good…" Riley tried to explain himself.

Maxwell nodded, "I understand, but I don't want to hurt you."

Riley nodded, he understood. "But you want me to feel good don't you?"

Maxwell paused, "Yes".

"Then it's ok because I do feel good."

Maxwell kissed Riley's forehead, "We need safewords."

Riley looked shocked. He couldn't think of a time he wouldn't feel safe with Maxwell.

Maxwell continued, "It's so you can refuse to do something, which will result in getting a punishment, but if something really makes you uncomfortable you can use your safeword and we won't do it or we will stop doing whatever happened."

"What will be the safeword? Banana?" Riley teased.

Maxwell smirked at the young man's attempt at humor. "We will use "Red" if you want to stop and "yellow" if you want to slow down or pause."

"That's easy enough," Riley smiled.

"What would you like to do now? It's almost one."

"Sounds like lunch time!" Riley said as he rolled on to his stomach with a wince. "Heh, still a little sore," Riley added with a smile to lighten the mood. "Do you want to order in? Do you like Chinese?"

Maxwell kissed his cheek gently, "I'll get a menu." Maxwell stood up and went into the kitchen, looking for delivery menus.

Riley's phone rang. He sighed at the fact that his phone was out of reach. He scooted over inch by inch and grabbed his phone just in time. "Hello?"

"Hey Riley. Did you get my messages?" Destiny sounded worried and slightly irritated.

"I did, sorry. I was on the plane then I was trying to find my way around town. I'm ok though. I'm at Maxwell's apartment."

"You can't just disappear on us, Riley." Destiny sounded slightly hurt. "What's gotten into you? It's not like you to run off with some guy."

"He isn't some guy," Riley replied, furrowing his brow. "I really care about him."

"You barely know him!" Josh shouted in the background.

Riley sighed, "I'm not crazy. He's a good guy and he likes me too."

"We just think you are moving kinda fast with this guy and we don't want you to get hurt…" Destiny said, sympathetically.

"Can you stop bringing up Clint? I'm over it."

Maxwell walked into the bedroom and stopped when he heard Riley on the phone.

Riley looked up at him and paused before continuing, "Look guys, I'm ok and safe. I'll have rent when I get back. Everything is ok."

"Ok, we just want you to be safe," Destiny said earnestly. "Keep in touch?"

"I will, talk to you later." Riley hung up.

Maxwell sat on the edge of the bed beside him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Riley replied, "my roommates were just a little worried."

"Ok. I heard you mention rent. I'm going to give you money for the trip here and home. So you'll have money for bills."

Riley looked up at him, wide eyed. "You don't need to do that. Coming up here was my idea. I can pay for it."

"That wasn't a question, Riley." Maxwell looked at him expectantly.

Riley huffed, defeated. "Thanks."

Maxwell kissed him softly and handed him a few Chinese delivery menus.

Riley flipped through them and picked a menu with the large dragon on the front. Maxwell let Riley stay in bed all afternoon while they ate and talked about the time they missed out on.

Evening came soon enough and Maxwell demanded to take Riley out to dinner.

"Why can't we order in again?" Riley pouted.

"Because you deserve better. Now get up and shower."

"No," Riley said, pulling the blankets up over his face.

"Riley," Max warned.

Riley was stubborn and refused to move. The blankets were ripped off of the bed and before he knew it he was thrown over Max's shoulder and was being carried to the bathroom.

"That's not fair! Don't you dare drop me!" Riley complained.

Max stopped in his tracks and slowly started letting Riley's legs slip from his grip.

"Aah, stop! I'll fall!" Riley screamed.

Max gripped his legs firmly.

Riley let out a sigh of relief, "Ya know, you have a really cute butt."

"Long live the King," Max whispered slowly for emphasis just before he released Riley's legs completely and let him fall an inch or two before catching him again.

Riley's scream slowly faded into a laugh. "I hate you so much! I told you that you would make fun of me for liking that movie!" Riley whined.

Max laughed and carried Riley into the bathroom and carefully set him down.

Riley smiled brightly, "Will you join me at least?"

"How could I say no to that face?" Max leaned down and kissed Riley softly.

Riley smiled and tugged Max's underwear off before starting the shower and hopping in. Max was close behind him.

Riley turned and faced Max with a big smile. "Since you want to control me so bad, are you going to bathe me too?"

"Are you sassing me?"

"I would never," Riley smirked.

Max gave him a swift slap across his ass. Riley's smirk switched to a shocked yelp.

"That was a warning. Keep your pretty mouth closed or I'll put it to use," Max said over the sound of rushing water as he stroked Riley's bottom lip, daring him to say another word.

Riley looked away and rested his head on Max's chest as a form of apology.

"Good boy," Max praised as he poured shampoo into his hand and lathered Riley's hair.

Riley got what he wanted. Max bathed him. It was intimate like last time, but there was so much more. Riley felt cared for. Every movement Max made was carefully calculated, as if Riley was made of glass. Max held his hand behind Riley's neck as he tilted back and allowed Max to rinse his hair.

After Max had bathed every inch of Riley's body he cupped the small man's cheeks and kissed his breath away. Then he took a small step back that left Riley feeling slightly abandoned. Max washed himself quickly and rinsed away the suds before turning off the water and lifting Riley over the tub and setting him on the bath mat.

Max stepped beside him and wrapped him in a towel. "Dry off in the bedroom."

Riley nodded and went into the bedroom. When he looked back, Max was going through his routine to clean the shower and defog the mirror.

Max covered himself with his large black robe and made his way to the bedroom. "Your hair is wet," Max pointed out before grabbing a towel and drying Riley's hair quickly.

Riley smiled. He could get used to this.

"What do you think about stopping by the store for some nice clothes before dinner?" Max suggested.

"You don't like my clothes?" Riley pouted. He knew that his clothes weren't as tailored and pressed as Max's, but he wasn't a bum.

"No, that's not what I meant at all. I just wanted to get you something nice and you don't seem like the type to wear a watch."

"Ok, I guess. It can't hurt."

"If you don't want to that's ok."

Riley shrugged, "We can just look."

"That's fair."

They both dressed. Max took his time with his suit, making sure every piece of cloth was laid nicely in place. Riley threw on some jeans and a t-shirt.

___

Maxwell took Riley down the boardwalk, past his own favorite clothing stores. Designers suits on mannequins littered the window displays, making Riley feel underdressed and slightly intimidated. Riley had only wore a suit once in his life, to a wedding, when he was four. He didn't see the need spending so much money on clothes when you could get a t-shirt for five dollars at a thrift store.

Sensing his discomfort, Maxwell placed a steadying hand on the small of Riley's back, guiding him down the street. He gently steered him into a store with clothes that were more casual than suits on display.

Riley looked around, happy to see that jeans and tshirts could still be considered, "nice." Immediately he spotted a shirt in the corner he liked, and held it up for Maxwell's approval. It was deep teal, and really brought out the blue in Riley's eyes.

Maxwell smiled. "I like it."

After doing a small victory dance, Riley checked the price tag and immediately made a face. "Yeah, no. No way I can get this shit."

"Riley, language!" Maxwell scolded quickly, earning a blush from the blond. He quickly took the top from Riley's hand and inspected the shirt for any imperfections. It looked good, so he tilted his head at Riley, "Why can't you get it?"

Riley looked at Maxwell incredulously. "Because that's fifty dollars for a t-shirt."

Maxwell was confused. "It's only forty."

With a roll of his eyes, Riley simply stated, "That's some ignorant bitch-shit."

"Excuse you?"

Riley quickly ducked behind the rack of clothes with a laugh. "Sorry!" he called out, sarcastically.

Maxwell took the shirt to the counter and paid for it, silencing Riley's protest with a glare.

Outside the shop, Maxwell handed Riley the bag and gripped his shoulder tightly. "Do you think you should be punished for that comment?"

Riley's eyes got wide. Before he could process whether he should or not, Maxwell answered for him.

"Because I think you should."

Ice shot down Riley's spine, and his mind played over various scenarios that could play out back at Maxwell's apartment. His mouth went dry in a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Boss?" a familiar voice called out from a few feet up the street.

Maxwell didn't let go of Riley's shoulder, though he made the hold look more casual.

Corey ran up to his boss, who was out in public in a suit, and his new "friend" Riley, who looked like a scolded child. Standing next to each other, it was easier for Corey to appreciate the size difference between the two. Max stood tall with broad shoulders, Riley was shorter and lean. Corey liked to imagine how they looked pressed together, it must be an exciting sight.

Maxwell nodded at him. "Hello Corey."

Corey smirked and winked at Riley. "Hey there, Angel."

Riley's eyes widened as he looked up at Maxwell. He had only heard Maxwell call him that once, and he wasn't even sure that was real since he was half asleep. Did Maxwell call him Angel regularly? Did he call him Angel to Corey? How did this guy know about him?

Maxwell glared at Corey in warning.

Corey smiled. "I was just out doing some shopping myself, where are you two headed?"

Riley continued glaring at Corey suspiciously, so Maxwell answered, "Just doing some shopping before dinner."

"Oh, I see, what did you get?" Corey leaned over and snooped through Riley's bag. "Really? You went shopping there? That place is expensive! Got a new sugar daddy to buy your clothes?"

Riley jerked back quickly, clearly offended, "He's not my sugar daddy!"

"I just call it how I see it," Corey explained, "it's not a bad thing. Actually I'm a little jealous. I'd love to have a guy take me all over the country in nice hotels and buy me things."

"I'm not-" Riley wasn't even sure where to begin, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"You have quite the mouth on you for an angel," Corey teased.

Maxwell placed a hand on Corey's chest, pushing him away. "Go."

"Okay okay," Corey said, "I'll see ya later!" He took off quickly down the street.

Riley was fuming as he stormed off in the other direction, leaving his bag behind on the street. He didn't want anything from Maxwell if this was the price he had to pay. His life may not be as luxurious as Maxwell's, but he was fine with his cheap clothes and fast food.

Maxwell grabbed the bag and chased after Riley. His legs were much longer so it didn't take much time before he could reach out and catch Riley's wrist."Riley, stop."

Riley yanked his arm free. "Let go of me," he screamed, causing a scene. "I don't need your fucking charity and I don't appreciate you talking about me to your friends. Is that really what you think of me? You think I'm just some piece of ass that you can bribe with all this expensive shit? I don't need you, Max. I can pay my own rent and buy my own clothes. You can't buy me."

Maxwell waited for Riley to run out of steam before he interrupted his rant, "I'm not trying to buy you, Riley."

Riley folded his arms when Maxwell reached for his hand, he wasn't going to get caught in this again.

Maxwell sighed, "I don't talk to Corey about everything. He asked me about my trip and you came up. He said that I should try to keep you around because you sounded good for me. That's all."

"Then why did he call me Angel? You had to have talked about me recently for him to say that" Riley retorted.

Maxwell took out his phone and pulled up something and handed it to him.

Riley glared slightly at him before snatching the phone from his hand and looking at the screen. It was just their texts. After a moment Riley noticed what Maxwell was trying to show him. At the top of the screen it said "My Little Angel."

Riley's face softened slightly as he looked back up at Maxwell.

"My phone was on my desk and he glanced of my shoulder and saw that. I didn't tell him anything, Riley," Maxwell explained.

Riley struggled to keep an angry tone in his voice, "What about the clothes and buying stuff for me?"

"Riley, we can return the clothes if you don't want them. I want to pay for your ticket up here because you are only here for me. I like taking you out and treating you to nice things because you deserve it, but if you want sit around my apartment with cheap greasy pizza then that's ok too."

Riley paused, Maxwell sounded genuine. He sighed and let the tension in his shoulders dissipate.

Maxwell took the chance to move closer, "Corey is really outspoken and he says a lot of inappropriate things. I'm sorry he upset you."

Riley sighed and leaned up against Maxwell's chest, "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I got so defensive."

Maxwell kissed Riley's forehead, "It's ok, Angel."

Riley smiled, "I have an idea though."

"And what is that?"

"If you are going to buy me nice clothes, then you need to buy yourself some not so nice clothes." Riley smirked.

Maxwell's face coiled with disgust at the implication. He liked his suits. What would his tailor say if he asked him to adjust the length of his jeans?

"It's only fair," Riley added.

Maxwell sighed, "Ok, you pick out something for me to wear."

Riley rushed back into the store and searched for something to fit Maxwell. After multiple stores and multiple dressing room changes, Riley found a nice pair of jeans, plain t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers to match.

Maxwell paid and carried all their bags down the street until Riley pulled him into a fast food restaurant bathroom so they could change. Riley changed shirts and Maxwell dressed in his new casual attire. He looked at himself in the dingy mirror. It felt awkward, but Riley was ecstatic. For the rest of their day, the two men sported their new looks all over town.

Riley had such a good time site seeing with Maxwell that he almost forgot about the punishment he was promised when he got home.


	9. Riley's First Punishment

Riley convinced Maxwell to go to Logan's Roadhouse for dinner. By the look on Maxwell's face, Riley assumed he thought Riley was joking when he said people threw peanut shells on the floor. Maxwell got the hang of it eventually.

They were pretty far from Maxwell's apartment, so they caught a cab back home.

Maxwell put their stuff away and sat on the bed. Riley smiled and walked over to him, enjoying the rare moments he could be taller than Maxwell, even if it was just by and inch or two. He leaned down and kissed Maxwell's forehead with the same care that Maxwell kissed Riley's. Maxwell smiled and placed a soft kiss on Riley's lips.

"Are you ready?" Maxwell asked.

"Ready for what?" Riley asked, kissing down Maxwell's jaw.

"Your punishment," Maxwell stated plainly.

Riley stopped and stood up straight, looking into Maxwell's eyes. He didn't want to be in trouble, even if the idea did excite him a little.

"No," Riley pouted.

"Why not?" Maxwell asked curiously.

Riley shrugged. He didn't have a reason.

"Are you nervous?" Maxwell guessed.

Riley nodded and buried his face in Maxwell's neck.

"Do you remember your safewords?"

Riley nodded and mumbled into Maxwell's neck, "'Red' for stop and 'Yellow' to pause or slow down."

"Good, you have nothing to worry about. You can always stop me if you need to," Maxwell said, stroking Riley's hair.

Riley nodded again.

"Now stand up," Max instructed.

Rile stood up slowly, not sure what to expect.

"Strip," Max ordered.

Riley took his time removing every piece of clothing.

"Do you know why you are being punished?"

Riley thought for a moment, "For cursing at you in the store?"

Max nodded, "You know better than to act up in public, don't you Riley?"

Riley nodded, he did know better.

Max patted his lap and Riley stared for a moment trying to decide what Max wanted. He slowly walked closer and bent over Max's lap. Maxwell pulled him up further, until Riley's front half was dangling over Max's lap and had to support himself with his hands. The position left him completely exposed, and incredibly vulnerable. He couldn't use his hands to defend himself or he'd fall, and one of Max's powerful arms over his back could easily hold him in place.

Riley's mouth was dry. The vulnerable position left him more than a little embarrassed - his cheeks were bright red, and he felt the flush down his entire body. He tried to squirm away, but he felt Max's hand settle warningly on the cleft of his ass.

Max stared at the man across his lap voraciously. Riley was leaned over him, hands on the floor, legs unsure whether to spread or clench. His ass was perfectly arched for the best angle. Max ran a hand over his ass in appreciation. All the times Riley bent over in jeans too small flashed back into Max's mind. He cupped the cheeks thoughtfully, loving the whimper it pulled from the blond.

"I'm going to hit you 10 times," Max stated, watching Riley's body language carefully. "I will count after each one. If you need me to stop…" He trailed off, waiting for Riley's confirmation of the safewords once again.

Riley's voice came out ragged, excited and afraid in turns. "Yellow for slow down. Red for stop."

Max murmured happily, "Good boy," pleased to see his boy behaving.

Swallowing, Riley tensed when he felt Max's hand leave his ass. There would only be 10 hits, but Max did not hold back. The first strike sent a shock of pain through his entire body, echoing off the walls with a loud, "SLAP!"

Riley gasped, the ringing in his ears slightly deafening Max's calm, "One."

The second landed on his other cheek, and Riley lunged forward from the force of it, Max's arm across his back the only thing keeping him in place. Riley's toes curled and he groaned, but before he could process it, three and four alternated harshly and rapidly on each of his cheeks.

A shouted, "FUCK," died on his lips. It was a close call, but Riley knew Max's dislike of foul language, and he didn't need any extra swats. As it was, his ass was stinging harshly from his punishment, and he wasn't even halfway done. Max was too good at this, though, and each swat was so precise it was as if they were calculated just to cause Riley maximum pain. And oh it hurt, that was certain. But just like when Max fucked him roughly, the pain was twisted, mixed up with something fulfilling and addictive and good.

Max struck him dead center, "Five." Max's mouth was watering. Riley's ass was crimson red in the places he'd struck, and each hit made his ass ripple like a wave. Max could do this all day, watching Riley groan and writhe underneath him, watching his ass blossom deep red under his administrations and have Riley cry and beg for him to stop. Max knew that Riley sometimes had a bratty attitude. He always wanted things to go his way. Max vaguely hoped Riley continued being a brat, just an excuse to do this more.

He swung hard and hit Riley in the exact same spot twice, quickly. His, "Six and seven," was cut off by Riley's loudly groaned, "MAX!"

Max smirked as he rubbed the hot flesh under him. Riley might just continue to be a brat, if the erection he could feel pressed into his thigh was any clue. Max was actually kind of surprised by that. He knew Riley would get hard, but he thought maybe after the spanking, when the endorphins had time to hit him. Perhaps it was all the squirming he was doing in Max's lap, but Max wondered if the pain was part of it. That would need to be explored later.

"Eight," Max warned, and stars burst behind Riley's eyes as his tender ass was struck again. He was positive there would be bruising, that he would feel Max's hand there for weeks after he was done. Nine came swiftly after, followed by Max kneading the bruised skin, eliciting a moan from Riley that Riley didn't even know he was capable of: deep and guttural and very desperate.

The last blow was dead center, and somehow harder than all the others. The force was enough to knock the air out of Riley's lungs and cut off the needy moan in the back of his throat.

"Ten," Max announced, sounding entirely too pleased with himself.

There was an electric stillness in the air as Max rubbed over Riley's stinging ass soothingly. Riley was tense with something he didn't understand and Max's fingers dancing across his hot skin only worked him up more. Riley felt as if he was going to snap, but he had no idea why.

When Max grumbled deeply above him, "How do you feel?" only one word came to Riley's mind. Need. He needed Max. Needed him deep in his bones. Needed every ounce of himself, from his skin down to his very molecules, to be coated and soothed with Max.

"Need you!" Riley forced out desperately, feeling as if his brain was overheating with the intense need of Max. His nerves were on fire, his muscles tense, his brain just stating, "Need Max," over and over in some repetitive mantra, and Max's hands rubbing his ass were not enough.

Max, however, reacted too slowly for Riley's liking, so Riley took the matter into his own hands by struggling past Max's waning hold of him and sitting up quickly. He straddled his lap and all but threw himself at Max, latching their lips together in a kiss that was more teeth and tongue than anything.

Max's eyes widened at the intensity behind Riley's actions, but the logic part of his brain simply filed away Riley's behavior as "Needs to know he's still mine," and, "Needs to know he's a good boy." So without much trouble, Max flipped Riley onto the bed, dragging him up to the pillows and climbing on top of him quickly. He grabbed a handful of Riley's ass, hearing him hiss as a wave of pain hit him, and kissed him approvingly.

"Very good Riley," Max praised against his lips. He wanted to say more, so much more, but he wasn't sure it was the right time.

Riley whined, craning his head to taste as much of Max's lips as he possibly could. Max watched him soak in the praise. Riley's eyes were blown wide when he looked up at Max with a plea on his lips Max wasn't sure he could vocalize right now.

He reached over to his nightstand for a condom and lube. "MINE MINE MINE," his brain chanted as his eyes fell back on Riley.

Riley was feeling downright serene when Max pushed two lubed fingers into him. He nearly didn't catch Max growl, "I want you… and I take what I want," because two fingers turned to three and the stretch made him moan loud enough to fill the room.

"Please!" Riley choked out, and the simple truth was that he needed it. He needed Max to take him, to have his way with him. The desperate need that had been clinging to his brain and lighting him on fire cooled, because Riley was Max's. Riley belonged to Max and Max would take care of him.

When Max breeched him, Riley pushed back into him in ecstasy. He was being impatient, pressing back against Max and begging for more, harder, faster, but he knew that Max would satisfy him. Knew that when Max started thrusting into him slowly and carefully, he would soon speed up and fuck into him raw and hard, the way Riley needed. He knew that Max's gentle kisses were only because Max needed to make sure that Riley was okay after the spanking. Riley understood need. So he was okay with Max's shallow thrusts and gentle kisses, because he knew that Max would soon litter his skin with harsh, claiming bites and pull his hair, throw Riley's legs over his shoulders and nail his prostate with each thrust, stroke him until Riley's orgasm was ripped out of him, leaving him breathless and ragged and sore.

He knew, because that was what he needed, and Max would always give Riley exactly what he needed.

Max was determined to do everything he could for Riley. He read Riley's body like a book and gave him everything he needed just before Riley knew he needed it. When Riley was sore, raw and satisfied, Maxwell gave him something Riley didn't know he needed.

Maxwell pulled Riley up against his chest and stroked his hair back so he could kiss his forehead. He held the younger man as if he was made of glass that could fall apart at any minute. Nothing would harm Riley as long as Maxwell was right here. Then he started talking.

"I've got you," Maxwell whispered, "you're ok."

Riley didn't realize he was shivering until he tried to reach up and touch Maxwell's face. His hand was shaking and he could hardly feel it. He started to panic.

Maxwell put his hand over Riley's and held it to his chest. "Relax. I've got you, angel."

Riley felt better immediately. He started to curl into Maxwell's body, but his legs felt heavy.

Maxwell pulled Riley closer, making sure he was resting completely against Maxwell. "Angel, you're freezing."

Maxwell pulled the blankets over them, but mostly Riley because Maxwell wasn't cold. He made sure Riley was completely covered, with just enough room to breathe.

Riley let out a soft, content sigh.

"You're so beautiful," Maxwell said, partially to himself, "I'll never let you go."

Riley felt so safe and…. Loved. He listened to Maxwell's voice and slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Riley decided to be a little devil and use the entire situation to his advantage.

"My ass is sore," Riley complained into Maxwell's chest. The sun didn't penetrate Maxwell's blinds the way it did Riley's, so the room was mostly dark still. The alarm clock on Maxwell's nightstand let him know it was late morning, though, and Riley would normally sleep in past this early, but Maxwell's hands in his hair and stroking down his back had woken him.

"Is that from the spanking, or the sex?" Maxwell replied, cupping Riley's ass in one hand.

Riley glared up at him. "You're an ass-.. Jerk."

Maxwell laughed. "An ass-jerk?"

Hiding his face back in Maxwell's chest, Riley nodded. "Yes. An ass-jerk."

"Mmhmm," Maxwell rumbled, "and what did I say about language, Riley?"

Riley tensed, and squeaked sheepishly.

Smirking, Maxwell rubbed his back. "I guess the punishment worked well then." At the mention of punishment, Maxwell felt Riley's dick rise against his thigh. His smirk increased. "I guess your ass isn't too sore, then?"

Riley whined and grinded his hips against Maxwell's thigh. His mouth worked at Maxwell's chest and the sight of the beautiful blond needy and rubbing against him melted Maxwell's heart enough to pin Riley down against the bed and kiss at the hollow of his throat. A deep whine built there, and Maxwell relented, taking Riley's dick in his hand and stroking him to full erection.

Riley panted, closing his eyes. "Max!" he cried, bucking his hips into Maxwell's grip, earning a warning growl from the older man. Biting his lip, Riley barely held back from squirming into him.

"There ya go," Maxwell praised. Maxwell stroked him slowly, teasing each drop of precum from him and smearing it over the tip, languishing each stroke until Riley begged, pleaded with Maxwell that he needed to cum, wanted it so bad, and Riley's face was so genuine in his desperation that Maxwell conceded.

"Not until I say," he warned, stroking Riley faster. Riley nodded quickly, willing to do anything to earn his orgasm, and Maxwell thought it was probably the sweetest thing he'd ever seen. He leaned down and kissed over Riley's throat, up his neck and his jaw, slotting their lips together perfectly. Riley tried to kiss him but Maxwell didn't allow him to, forcing his tongue into his mouth and stealing Riley's breath. He licked into him, coating every inch of him with Maxwell, owning every part of Riley that he possibly could.

When he pulled back, he groaned, "Now." Riley came instantly, painting thick stripes on his own chest. Maxwell watched the younger man underneath him, struck with how beautiful was, moaning Maxwell's name, eyes half lidded and hair still messy from waking up. Maxwell wanted him like this, always.

Riley yawned. Before he could close his eyes, Maxwell was pushing him out of bed. "Go shower while I change the sheets."

"Noooo!" Riley whined, but a quick slap on the ass had him up and in the shower quickly.

Maxwell changed the sheets and put the soiled ones in the wash. From all the way across his apartment, he could hear Riley's voice, muffled, though obviously yelling loudly. Maxwell ran back to his room quickly, focusing on Riley's voice, when he heard Riley belting out a song at the top of his lungs.

"I'M WALKING ON SUNSHINE, WOAH!"

Maxwell shook his head, slightly amused.

Riley continued, oblivious as always. "AND DON'T IT FEEL GOOD!"

When Riley emerged from the shower, Maxwell put him to work putting the new sheets on his bed while he used the shower himself. The hot water did wonders to clear his mind.

Back in the bedroom with a towel around his waist, Maxwell watched Riley struggling with his sheets. He wondered how long Riley had been at it. Riley was naked, having dropped his towel a while ago, and when he sprawled across the bed in an attempt to tuck in one corner of the sheet, Maxwell saw a dark bruise forming on Riley's ass.

He crossed the room in a few long strides and gently pressed it.

Riley sucked in a breath through his teeth. "Ow, hey, why?" he asked, turning around and pouting at Maxwell.

Maxwell looked thoughtful. "It might hurt to sit for a few days."

Riley looked almost pleased at the thought. "Oh, yeah," he said trying to hide a smile.

After Maxwell dressed his bed properly, he laid Riley in bed and told him to rest.

"But I want breakfast," Riley pouted, and Maxwell went through his mind, thinking of what he could make Riley for breakfast.

"I have oatmeal," he suggested, but Riley made a face.

"No way. I want Pop Tarts."

Maxwell laughed at the absurdity. "Riley. I don't keep Pop Tarts in my apartment."

Riley rolled his eyes. "Duh," he said, pointing to his bag he brought with him.

Maxwell looked at him in disbelief, before going over to Riley's bag. Sure enough, when Maxwell opened the bag and moved his clothes around, a blue box of Poptarts stared back at him. They were strawberry flavor. With a heavy sigh, he got out a packet and took it back to Riley, who smiled in victory.

Maxwell laid in bed beside him. "You should eat something more healthy than Pop Tarts."

Riley laughed, getting crumbs in Maxwell's freshly laundered sheets. "As if that will ever happen."

They got lunch at a vegan restaurant. Riley's skin crawled even as he walked inside.

Maxwell put an arm on his shoulder. "They have very good food here."

Deep down, Riley knew he would probably enjoy the food they served, might even find it delicious. "But it's so healthy!" he complained. "There are so many vegetables!"

In the end, Maxwell ordered for him, since he had no idea what to get. He ate some kind of burrito that was full of deliciously spicy things that Riley decided tasted too good to actually be healthy.

Maxwell watched him, smiling. "Are you going to be okay going back home, Riley?"

Riley nodded, licking some kind of sauce off his hand. He was an incredibly messy eater, and Maxwell regretted ordering him the wrap.

"Yes," Riley said, swallowing a mouthful of food. "I'll be okay."

Maxwell gave him a look, and Riley huffed.

"I'll call you if I need anything, and I know you'll be back in town in just a few weeks."

Maxwell studied Riley's face, making sure he was being truthful, before he was satisfied.

Suddenly, Riley blushed, and mumbled under his breath. Maxwell tilted his head, but Riley looked away. Maxwell reached across the table and put his hand on Riley's thigh. When Riley didn't immediately repeat himself, Maxwell squeezed.

"Are…" Riley said, blush increasing, "are you still going to text me at night?"

Max knew immediately that Riley was talking about the instructions. "Of course," he said, and something in Riley's posture loosened at Maxwell's answer. "I did want to know, however, would you be okay if one night I called you, instead of texted?"

Riley choked on his drink. Maxwell's face frowned in concern and reached over and thumped the younger man on his back, helping him expel the fluid.

Riley nodded quickly, and managed, "Yeah yeah that's fine," through wheezing breaths.

"Good," Maxwell said, and they finished their lunches quietly.

Outside, Maxwell hailed a cab for Riley. "I can take you to the airport, Riley, if you need."

Riley shook his head. "It's okay Max. I know you need to get back to work. I had a lot of fun these past few days." Riley leaned up on his toes and kissed Maxwell. Maxwell wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing him back. Riley pressed in closer, deeply inhaling Maxwell's scent and committing it to memory.

The impatient beep of the cab's horn was the only thing that drew them apart. Riley blushed.

Maxwell ran his fingers through Riley's hair. "Call me when your plane lands."

Riley nodded.

Maxwell opened the door and helped Riley load his stuff.

Riley watched Maxwell fade out of sight through the windows. When they finally turned a corner and he couldn't see the tall man anymore, the familiar ache bloomed back in his chest. Riley sighed.

Maxwell caught a cab back to his work.


	10. Good boy

Corey smirked at Maxwell when he saw him stroll passed. When he was ignored, Corey took the initiative to follow him to his office.

"Hey tiger." Corey leaned against the door frame.

"Not today, Corey." Maxwell started arranging his desk.

"You don't have to say anything. You took a day and a half off for that guy. I'm sure it was an emergency."

Maxwell glanced up at Corey, but he didn't sound sarcastic.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Guys don't catch a plane to visit other guys just for fun. And no one gets that horny. He must have really needed you." Corey tried to keep his face neutral.

Maxwell went back to ignoring him.

"It might happen again. It varies for each relationship. It could be a few weeks… a few days… That's the thing with long distance though. You have to keep him sated until you can see him again. Especially with this type of relationship." Corey watched Maxwell for a reaction.

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Fine. I'll just send you some articles." Corey stormed off to his desk. He found a few detailed and accurate articles about bdsm. He made sure everything Maxwell needed was included before sending the links to him.

Maxwell settled into his work routine when he received an email. He opened it and only saw "Important article 1," "Important article 2," and "Important article 3." It was from Corey, so the worst thing it could be was porn.

Maxwell muted the sound and clicked on the first link. It was really an article. He read through it and learned a few new phrases. The second was much more detailed. There were lots of rules and warnings. The third article was more of a narrative, it was odd. Soon Maxwell realized it was a story. It was interesting, but he had work to do.

When he checked his phone, Maxwell had a few missed texts from Riley.

"Just landed"

"Made it home safe"

"I know you're at work. I hope you have a good day. Ttyl."

It was still unusual to have something so delicate in his possession. Sometimes Maxwell could feel Riley searching for attention. He just wanted to hold Riley like a small whimpering puppy.

"Hello angel, how are you feeling?"

When Riley realized he wouldn't get an immediate response from Maxwell he went out for a decently healthy dinner, well, better than Ramen at least. He got home and Maxwell still wasn't responding. He took the cash he got from Maxwell for the plane tickets and went into Josh's room. Josh wasn't home, but Riley left the rent money on his bed along with the money he owed him from last month.

He tucked the leftover money into his wallet and went to his room. He really started to miss Maxwell. He wasn't sure what to do without Maxwell telling him what he should do. He worked in the morning. Maybe he should make sure his uniform was clean. Of course it wasn't, so he started a load of laundry.

When he heard his phone Riley almost dropped his phone in the water as he fumbled with it to get it out of his pocket. A smile raced across his face.

"I'm ok. Just doing laundry."

Maxwell didn't respond fast enough so he continued. "I ate a healthy dinner. And paid for rent plus the little bit I owed Josh from last month."

Riley didn't realize what he was doing until he pressed 'send'. He really wanted Maxwell to be proud of him. In person he could see Maxwell smirk or feel him lean down and press his lips to Riley's forehead. He wanted that now. He wanted Max happy.

"Good boy."

Riley immediately felt… something. He wanted to be next to Maxwell. He wanted to be under Maxwell, like he was when he first said those words. He wanted… to kneel. He wanted to be on his knees in front of Maxwell and feel Maxwell's lips pressed to his forehead.

He buried his face in his palms. He needed Maxwell here.

Maxwell felt that Riley was taking too long to respond, so he clarified.

"I'm proud of you."

Riley looked up at his phone. Standing was difficult so he slumped into the floor. His thoughts of Maxwell were clouding his mind. His need for Max was growing and he couldn't bare it.

"Riley?"

Nothing in his mind would form a coherent sentence. His phone started buzzing in his hand non stop. He looked up and Maxwell was calling him. He didn't hesitate to answer.

"Riley, are you ok?"

Riley nodded before he realized Maxwell couldn't see him.

"Yes," he forced out.

"What's wrong?" Maxwell persisted.

"I-... I don't know…" his brain felt fuzzy, and he knew Max was worried. "It's not bad."

"You don't feel bad?" Maxwell clarified.

Riley nodded again, even though Maxwell couldn't see that he responded.

"Do you feel good?"

Riley sighed, "Yes, but fuzzy."

"Riley, I know it's hard, but you have to talk to me. I have to know what's going on," Maxwell tried to keep the panic out of his voice.

"I can't… my brain is just fuzzy. I want you here," Riley mumbled.

"Ok, where are you?"

Riley had to look around to remember where he was, "Floor… laundry room floor."

"Can you stand?"

Riley struggled to pull himself to his feet while Max listened carefully.

"Good, your doing good. Can you get to your room?"

Riley took a few shaky steps, but the more he moved the easier it got. Soon enough he got to his room and sat on the bed heavily.

"Ok," Riley panted.

"Lay down and relax."

Riley laid down quickly.

"You're ok. Take deep breaths and relax."

Riley took deep breaths and tried to focus on Max's voice. He felt better not being on his feet. He let his mind go blank and he started to feel like himself again. There was a short silence before he heard Max's voice again.

"I'm sorry."

There was a deep pit in his stomach, he had never heard Max so sincerely apologetic.

"It was too soon. I'm sorry."

Riley could feel tears forming in his eyes as a lump grew in his throat. His breath was shaky and uneven.

"Hey, no, don't cry. It's not your fault. I wanted you to-..." for the first time in years Max couldn't form his thoughts.

"I want-..." Max was so frustrated with himself, "I wanted you to know that you did good. I thought you needed it…"

Riley breathed slowly. He couldn't even tell what he was feeling anymore.

"I love you."

The words were out before Riley could take them back. The silence that followed was deafening, hopefully he was quiet enough that Max didn't hear.

Max paused, he didn't even think that they would say that at some point. He never thought of love when he thought of Riley. Sure he didn't want to hurt Riley and he would do anything for Riley, but love?

Could he honestly tell Riley he loved him at that moment? Could he really change subjects, giving Riley the very clear picture that Max didn't see him that way? That wasn't the truth either. He did care about Riley, more than he ever expected, but was this love?

"Riley," Max started after he realized how long he was silent.

"Don't-" Riley whispered.

Max paused, shocked by Riley's objection.

"I know…"

Was Riley crying? Max shouldn't have tried this. It was different when he was there to hold Riley in his arms and keep him safe. Now Riley was thousands of miles away feeling different things that he probably couldn't understand and Max could't help. He wanted Riley so much and he couldn't even keep him happy.

Riley took a deep breath as even as he could, "You don't have to say it. I didn't mean to… I just-..." Riley was trying his best to keep himself together, "I just couldn't work through what was going on and it came out. It's not a big deal. You… you shouldn't feel pressured to say it. Let's just-"

Tears were streaming down his face and Riley knew his voice wouldn't cooperate anymore.

Max finally understood how Riley felt. He wanted nothing more than to jump on a plane and run to him to hold him close.

"Riley, no…" Max tried to fix the situation. "I don't want you to think I don't care about you. I do. You know I do. Don't you?"

Riley cleared his throat, "Yeah."

"Good. I care about you so much and we haven't talked about what kind of relationship this is, which is my fault, but I don't want to rush anything. And I definitely won't lie to you, you have to believe me. I care about you more than anything."

Riley felt so small, and not in a good way. He felt exposed and vulnerable, but for the first time Max wasn't making it better.

"I'm going to… to sleep a while," Riley said eventually.

"Riley…" Max tried to object.

"I just need a break," Riley confessed.

Max sighed, knowing it was pointless to stop him. "Ok, sleep well angel."

Riley hung up without a word and curled up into a fetal position until he fell asleep.

___

"C'mon Josh, this is serious. He was crying!" Destiny whined while leaning forward in the chair to keep his attention.

Josh was reclined back on the couch. "Destiny, it's none of our business. I love Riley, but him crying isn't an earth shattering event."

"I think it's about his new boyfriend," Destiny continued anyway. "We should-"

"No," Josh cut her off, "you can't keep sticking your nose in his love life. You still haven't confessed to your last intervention."

"There hasn't been a good time," Destiny defended.

"If you don't tell him, I will. You had no right to break them up. Clint might not have been the best guy, but Riley can be with whoever he wants."

"And as a good friend, I should protect him!" Destiny crossed her arms over his chest.

"Sure, but by telling him why Clint was bad for him. Not blocking Clint from all of his social media accounts and blocking his number in Riley's phone." Josh shook his head at her.

"It was a last resort. He wouldn't listen." Destiny was pouting again, sinking lower into her chair.

"Because he liked Clint!" Josh explained, "And he was very upset when he 'disappeared'. And you have to accept responsibility for hurting him like that."

With a sigh, Destiny deflated in her chair. "Fine, but he was upset for a few days. That's nothing compared to the months of abuse from Clint."

Josh, ignoring Destiny's pouring, shook his head again. "You don't get to make that decision, and I won't let you do it again. He's happy."

When Riley walked by, everyone went completely silent. Riley didn't stop in the living room, but continued on into the kitchen. He dragged his feet the whole way.

Destiny looked at Josh to see if he realized how upset Riley looked. Josh glared at her, hoping she would leave Riley be.

"Hey Riley?" she spoke up as he walked by with a large bowl of cereal.

Riley looked up at her.

"C'mere. Are you OK?" she said, clearly worried.

Riley really didn't feel like talking.

"You don't have to stay in here Riley. You can relax in your room," Josh offered.

Destiny glared at Josh for attempting to ruin her plan. "Look sweetheart, I saw you last night. You looked really upset. I just want to talk…"

Riley didn't respond but looked fondly toward his bedroom door.

"Is it about the new guy? I'm here to listen," Destiny said as she opened her arms invitingly.

"Or," Josh started, "you could come over here and just sit in silence so you aren't alone." He opened his arms just as inviting as Destiny did.

Riley sighed and walked over to Josh before sitting in his lap carefully.

Josh smirked triumphantly.

Riley relaxed and ate his cereal quietly as Josh rubbed his back. Destiny was always the more dramatic one and right now Riley didn't want to talk. He wanted to eat his cereal, but when he did talk he wanted honest practical advice that Josh was a pro at.

Destiny waited until he finished his cereal before moving beside Josh. "You would feel better if you talked."

"There's nothing to say," Riley pouted.

Destiny started to object when Riley's phone rang.

He gave it a quick glance then muted it.

Destiny frowned, "Was that him? Did you have a fight?"

"It wasn't a fight," Riley mumbled as he stood and put his bowl in the dishwasher.

Destiny sighed as he walked by to go back to his room.

Riley didn't want to upset his friends. He just hadn't sorted out what he felt. He stopped and sat beside Destiny.

Destiny's mood brightened as she stroked Riley's hair affectionately.

He sighed, "I dropped the L- bomb."

"L- bomb?" Destiny questioned.

"Dude," Josh dragged out in shock.

"I know. It was an accident."

"What's the L- bomb?" Destiny asked again.

"Love," Josh answered.

"Oh. So? Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when they don't say it back," Riley pouted.

"Ohhhh. I'm so sorry," Destiny said rubbing his back, "but if you didn't mean it why is it a big deal?"

Josh rolled his eyes, "Because it's out there now. Like when someone brings up marriage. You are forced to talk about it and hope you are on the same page because if not there will always be a huge elephant in the room. If she wants to get married in a year and you want to wait then you'll always feel like she's rushing you. It just doesn't work."

"Talking isn't that bad. It's just to be sure that you are on the same page. You didn't mean it and he didn't say it. You don't love each other so it's ok," Destiny tried to logic through it.

Riley nodded, "I just don't know that I want to yet. It could be awkward and even though I didn't mean it…" he trailed off.

"You wanted him to love you?" Destiny answered for him.

"Is that weird?"

"No," Destiny answered quickly, "but love is a big word. Just because he didn't say it doesn't mean he really care about you. It's only been a month. "

Riley nodded, it made sense but he had avoided Maxwell for a while and there would be a lot of talking. He decided to wait until after work.

Maxwell was on edge all day. Corey could tell, but prying made it worse and Maxwell wouldn't talk.

Maxwell texted Riley in the morning and called him at lunch, but he didn't want to upset Riley more so he gave up. Riley would get in touch with him when he was ready. Maxwell turned the volume up high so he would be sure to hear it.

He spent the free parts of his day researching how to properly care for a submissive. He paid attention to all the little details to be sure he didn't miss a thing.

It was late before he heard from Riley, really late. So late, in fact, he was asleep when he his phone started blaring his message tone.

"Hey. I just got off from work. You're probably asleep. Sleep tight." It might have been a cop out but it was a start.

Maxwell responded anyway, "How was work?"

"Pretty slow, but there was plenty of time to goof around with my co-worker."

Riley added quickly, "How was your day?"

"It was slow as well. I missed talking to you."

"Me too," Riley said honestly.

"I really am sorry about last night. I shouldn't try new things when we aren't together."

"It's really ok. It wasn't bad. I just got a little panicked."

"I know, but I should have been there for you."

For some reason that was comforting, knowing Maxwell wanted to be with him.

"Ok."

"I would never do anything to hurt you. I know I'm not perfect, so if I do hurt you I want to make it right. I don't want to hurt you."

"Unless I want you to ;)" Riley desperately wanted to lighten the mood.

"Of course." Maxwell was glad Riley was showing signs of feeling better.

Riley felt better, even though nothing was directly said about Riley's confession. He wanted his Max back.

"Can I do something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just want to do something for you," Riley said unsure of what he wanted exactly. He wanted Max happy. He wanted Max proud of him.

"Ok. I want you to take pictures for me."

Just before Riley could ask, Max continued.

"Take all your clothes off. Lay on your back. And take a picture of yourself."

Riley stripped quickly as if Max would be impressed with his speed. He took a selfie, but then realized Max wanted to see his body. He held the phone up and took a picture down his chest and sent it.

"Good. Do you want to be good for me, Riley?"

"Yes."

"Get your dildo."

"The big one."

Riley rushed over to his secret stash and retrieved his biggest dildo and plenty of lube. He stretched out on his bed with his toy and picked up his phone.

"Got it."

"Good, just lay it beside you for now."

"Do you remember what I asked you at the restaurant?"

Riley thought about their conversation and called Max immediately.

Max answered with a chuckle, "Hey there Angel."

Riley smiled, "Hi."

"You've been really good lately. Are you trying to earn yourself a reward?" Max teased.

"Is it working?"

"Keep it up and we'll see."

Riley giggled, quite excited to know what kind of reward he could get.

"What kind of reward do you think you could earn?"

Riley thought for a while, he really didn't know what to ask for. What counted as a reward?

"What are my options?" Riley asked, uncomfortable with his sudden power.

Max weighed his options on how to start things up. They weren't in person, but phone conversations were a lot more personal than texting.

"Here. Look through this," Max sent a screenshot of some BDSM fetishes, careful to crop off the BDSM title.

Riley looked through the list, "Wow, do you want to do all of this?"

"No, it's just some random ideas from the Internet. I thought it would give you a few ideas. What stands out as something you want to try?"

"Um, I don't-..." Riley looked at a few ideas but he didn't want Max to think they were weird.

"Hey, anything you chose is ok. We don't have to do it, just tell me what you're thinking."

Riley took a deep breath and stopped filtering himself, "Um ass play seems like a given, bare bottom spanking and bare hand spanking sound really hot, ball busting makes me cringe, begging… um, I kinda want to try…. Maybe… depends. Um belt spanking sounds… painful but… maybe…"

Riley started touching himself to ease the dull ache as he cock began to grow.

He continued, "I can be blindfolded… and bondage could be good… butt plugs… um yeah.. candle wax? I don't know what you would… I don't know what caning is either.. collars? That could be cute. Daddy roleplay? Some guy called his boyfriend daddy in this video I watched, it was cute… maybe. Ew, no… no… that would hurt… no. NO. Ok, I can do handcuffs. Ice cubes? Depends. Maid uniforms. Panties...paddling… what's predator/prey? Vibrators? Hell yeah. Ok, I think that's all…"

Max listened carefully to every word, "Are you touching yourself?"

Riley paused, "Umm, yeah..."

"Are you hard?"

"Yeah." Riley prepared for a scolding.

"A lot of the things you said were forms of spanking with different things. Do you like being spanked?"

"Yes."

"How's the bruising?"

"Really sore, I'm glad I stand at work."

"Touch it for me."

Riley gently poked at his one of his bruises and sucked in air through his teeth.

"Harder."

Riley dug his finger into his bruise and moaned loudly, hoping his roommates were busy.

"There ya go. Now put some lube on your fingers. Then slide your hand between your legs."

Maxwell listened to Riley shift in bed to get the lube and position himself to comfortably reach between his legs.

"You can use one finger."

Riley groaned, knowing Max just wanted to tease him.

"Nice and slow... Now tell me why you mentioned the maid outfit."

"Because… it's so innocent, but I know you would fuck me in it."

"And panties?"

"I don't like cross dressing… Just-"

"It's ok. I'm not judging you. I just want to know what you want. Would you wear panties under your maid outfit?"

"Yeah. You would probably pick out something lacey…" Using a single finger was getting torturous.

"How would I fuck you with panties on?"

"You'd rip them." Riley pressed a finger deep inside him and rolled his hips desperately.

"Do you want to be fucked right now Riley?"

"Yes," Riley pleaded.

"You'll need to put lube on that dildo then."

Riley looked over at the toy beside him and slowly applied lube.

"Do you think you can take it Riley?"

"Ye- Yes… I think so."

"Alright, pull one knee up to your chest. Slowly push the dildo inside. All the way."

Max sounded so calm and Riley felt so anxious. He slowly pushed the dildo inside, and when it breached him he let out a rough gasp.

"All the way in," Max reminded.

Riley started pushing the dildo in further.

"Are your roommates home?"

"Josh left… but…. But Destiny is probably asleep."

"Ok, you shouldn't wake her then. Let me know when you've got it all the way."

Riley pushed. He slowly worked the dildo in, groaning softly as he filled himself. By the time the dildo was completely inside he was panting hard.

"Ok," Riley said breathlessly.

"Ok. Now pull it back out."

That was much easier, it was out in seconds.

"Ok."

"And back in."

Riley whined.

"You're on a time limit here, angel. It's already late and I won't let you stay up all night just so you can get off."

"That's… That's not fair," Riley complained.

"It's the truth. You have 15 minutes, but you will only touch yourself when I say so."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to fuck yourself with that dildo until you can't think straight. You can take your time if you want, but the clock is ticking."

Riley quickly started forcing the dildo in and out of himself.

"I know you like it when I'm rough with you. When I'm not there I still want you to get a nice fucking."

"God you've got to stop talking…"

"Excuse you?"

"No, no…. No no no no no…. I mean you're making it really hard to not touch myself," Riley responded quickly.

"Sweetheart you're the only person in your way. I know you can fuck yourself with that dildo. And once you do you can touch yourself. Just pick up the pace for me."

Riley whined desperately as he tried to pick up the pace but his body wouldn't cooperate. He pleaded for his body to work with him. He wanted to go faster and harder, but he couldn't focus on moving his arm while having a huge dildo shoved up his ass.

"There you go. Now you can touch yourself. Let your leg down."

Riley dropped his leg and stroked himself quickly. He bit his lip hard to hold back his moans. He couldn't wait much longer.

"You won't cum until I say so, right?"

"Yes, yes I'll wait."

"Why?"

"Because I want to be good."

"Mmhmm… and you know good boys get to cum…"

"Yes Max please!"

"Alright angel, you can cum now."

Riley let go immediately, leaving whips of cum across his stomach and chest with a shout.

"Shhh," Max whispered.

Riley panted hard and removed the dildo because it became too much.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good," Riley croaked.

"You made it just in time."

"I did good?" Riley felt himself smiling, hopeful.

"You did very good. You're always so good for me."

Riley smiled as his eyes slipped closed.

Max listened to the silence, "Are you ready to sleep?"

"Mmhmm," Riley said half asleep.

"Ok, good night."

"Night."


	11. Submission

For weeks Max and Riley talked almost nonstop, except for the times when they were busy at work. But no matter how busy their day was, every night Max would be sure Riley got what he needed. Sometimes it was lots of suggestive messages through the day, keeping Riley on edge all day long, and making him slowly rub his vibrator up and down the underside of his cock with no other touch. All he had was Max's voice in his ear telling him what to do in excruciating detail as Riley followed his every command, desperately trying not to cum until Max allowed him too.

Other days would be calm and casual until the sun went down. Then Max would have him fuck himself with a large dildo until he was literally begging to cum.

One particular day, Riley was feeling extra bratty, but Max didn't give him anything more than a warning. Riley talked back and refused to do what Max asked the entire day, but he paid for it that night when he went to bed.

He commanded Riley to video chat with him. He made Riley prop his phone up so Max could see his full body as he laid on the bed. Max then had him push a vibrator deep inside of him and move it back and forth until he found his prostate. It only took a few thrusts this time since Max had gotten him very acquainted with that part of himself.

The sudden shock when he turned it on faded into a gentle rumble of pleasure. Max ignored the toy, starting a very casual conversation as Riley attempted to keep his voice even. At random points Max, would have him increase the intensity. After almost an hour of that, Riley couldn't hold a conversation at all and Max seemed quite pleased.

Riley whined and pleaded until Max explained that Riley would never get away with his behavior even when Max was out of town on business and didn't have time to correct all of Riley's actions. When it clicked in Riley's head that he was being punished, his cock twitched against his stomach. When Max finally let Riley remove the vibrator, relief washed over Riley until Max told him to go to bed. No touching himself, no cumming, just sleep.

Riley didn't get much sleep that night, but he also stopped sassing Max.

___

Once Maxwell knew the time frame that he was expected back in Texas, he called Riley immediately to sync their schedules to know when would be best for them to be together. Riley's boss wouldn't let him have the weekend off, so Maxwell would come into town Sunday evening and stay for 5 days. Riley would have to work, but he had a lot of 5 hour shifts that week instead of his usual 8 hour shifts. With Maxwell being gone for his business meetings to educate the company he was working with, things would work out well.

Knowing Maxwell would be back in his arms soon made the last few days away from him torturous. Riley was clingy and spammed Maxwell almost non stop when Maxwell stopped responding for more than 5 minutes. The texts were getting naughtier, and Riley ventured out to send Maxwell suggestive pictures through the day.

First, they were as innocent as laying out the couch, pouting because Maxwell wasn't there. But as time went on, they became as kinky as Riley bent over his bed, using a selfie stick to give Maxwell a great view of his ass.

When the day finally came, Riley counted the minutes of Maxwell's flight. He got too eager during the last hour and took a cab to the airport and waited anxiously.

It had been a while since Riley had last saw Maxwell walking through the airport with his determined ignoring-the-world face, and it was a bit… exciting.

As he got closer, Maxwell's eyes met Riley's. His face softened immediately and a small smile spread across his face.

Riley took it as an invitation and he sprinted through the crowd and jumped into Maxwell's arms. He felt Maxwell's arms around him squeezing tightly and the weeks of waiting were a distant memory.

"I was going to text you when I got a cab," Maxwell assured the man in his arms.

"I couldn't wait," Riley mumbled into his neck.

"Are you going to let go or will I have to carry you?" Maxwell asked squeezing Riley's thighs.

Riley pretended that lifting his head from Maxwell's neck was too painful to accomplish, and he plopped his head down on Maxwell's shoulder dramatically with an exhausted sigh.

Maxwell chuckled, "Ok then. Hold on tight." He bent down and picked up his bags as Riley adjusted his grip. Then they were making their way through the airport. Surprisingly, Riley held on until they got outside to the cab. He climbed into the car while Maxwell packed the trunk and joined him.

Maxwell looked over to Riley as if he could sense the nervousness radiating from the small man's body. Riley was fidgeting beside him, so Maxwell placed a hand on the arch of Riley's back, which stilled him instantly.

Riley smiled when felt a warm hand on his back, a familiar touch. He became aware of his twitchy movements and he felt calm. He knew Maxwell was there for him. He took a deep breath and relaxed before asking, "Are you going to the hotel now?"

Maxwell nodded. "We can take a minute to unwind once we get there."

Riley nodded, feeling a weight slowly lift off of his shoulders. The ride didn't feel as long with Maxwell there. They were a few blocks from Riley's apartment and in no time and they were outside of the hotel.

Maxwell paid the driver and unpacked the trunk before checking into his suite and going upstairs. He placed his bags down in the floor and took Riley's hand without a word. As he sat on the couch, he pulled Riley in front of him and held his hips and took a moment to absorb the man in front of him.

"What do you need?" Max spoke slowly, emphasizing each word.

"You." Riley leaned forward to wrap his arms around Maxwell's neck, but he was held in place.

"No, Riley. More specific," Max corrected.

Riley paused and thought for a minute. He sighed heavily.

"You can talk it out if you need to," Max offered.

"I need… I need you to-," Riley put his hands on Max's, "Touch me. I want to know you're here… with me. Just us…" Riley drifted off, stroking Max's forearms.

"Do you need to get off?" Max asked for clarification.

Riley thought while staring down at Maxwell's arms. "I want to… but I just need you… here…"

Max stroked Riley's hips. "Have you been sleeping?"

Riley shrugged, "Kinda."

"Alright angel." He stopped holding Riley's hips and Riley gripped his arms hard as if he would fall.

Max put his hands back on Riley's waist. "Hey, look at me."

"I'm ok," Riley said as he let go of Max's arms quickly.

"Riley," Max snapped Riley's attention back to him, "I'm going to take your shirt off."

Riley nodded.

Max slowly released Riley's hips and pushed his hands up Riley's shirt until he could tug it off over his head. He brought his hands back down Riley's sides and guided his legs up to the couch so he was straddling Max's lap.

Riley gave in to himself and pressed his hips to Max's, then their lips together. He felt Max smile against his mouth. He brought his hands up to Max's face, cupping his cheeks softly.

Max loosened his tie and pulled off his jacket. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt until there was no clothing between them from the waist up. He pulled Riley closer until their chests were flush together and began to kiss him deep and intimate.

Riley lured Max's tongue from his mouth and wrapped his arms around Max until he couldn't be any closer. As Max invaded his mouth, Riley let himself be handled, trusting Max to take care of him.

"More," Riley whispered.

Max held Riley's thighs and stood up, carrying him to the bedroom. Max stripped them both and climbed into bed with Riley.

Riley immediately curled into him and Max wrapped both arms around the smaller man. He moved on to Maxwell, laying on his chest and feeling his warmth.

Max rubbed Riley's back with one hand while holding him close with the other. He felt Riley melt under his touch until he was dead weight. He looked down at Riley's face and it was clear that Riley had fallen asleep. His eyes were closed, mouth was soft.

Max was sure Riley needed the rest so he let him sleep and sleep…. And sleep some more. For 4 hours.

Eventually Max rested his eyes as well.

___

Riley's eyes fluttered open and he looked around the the dark room. He slowly lifted his head and looked up at Maxwell who who was looking right back at him.

"I suppose you haven't been sleeping much," Maxwell rasped, still working through the grogginess of his nap.

Riley shifted a bit just to alter the position he'd been in for 4 hours. "How long did I sleep?"

Maxwell checked his phone for the time, "4 hours and 7 minutes."

"I slept for 4 hours? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you needed to sleep," Maxwell stated calmly.

Riley sighed and rested his head on Maxwell's chest. "Fine."

"Why are you upset?" Maxwell asked, pushing Riley to work through his emotions.

Riley was silent for a moment. "I don't want to waste my time with you sleeping. You aren't here often and I want every minute to mean something."

Maxwell rubbed his back, "I know, angel, but I'm here to give you what you need. And clearly you really needed to sleep. Is it easier to sleep when I'm here?"

Riley nodded. "I'm more-... relaxed."

"Good. And sleep is really important, so it's good for us to get that out of the way."

"What can we do now?"

"We should get dinner, but I also want to ask you something."

Riley looked up at Maxwell curiously.

"I want to see where you live."

A frown tugged at Riley's mouth.

"It's ok if you aren't comfortable with it," Maxwell clarified quickly, sensing his discomfort.

"Why do you want to see my apartment?" Riley pouted.

"Hey, don't pout. You've seen where I live. I just want to see where you live. It would give me a better idea of how your room looks too so our phone calls can be more detailed."

"I have roommates…" Riley protested, weakly.

"And you don't want them to know about me?" Maxwell sounded a bit confused because Riley was far from in the closet.

"No… They know about you… I just don't know how they will behave," Riley said as he sat up on his own.

"Riley, relax. If you don't want me to-..."

"No, I'm just-... I do… just when they aren't there."

"Ok," Maxwell said as he stroked Riley's hips. He slowly added, "I want to talk to you about one more thing."

Riley pouted more. Whenever Maxwell said that he always had to think about how he felt and recently he hadn't been so sure.

"The first day we were apart you got very upset. Do you think you could tell me what you were feeling at that time?"

Riley sighed and covered his face with his hands. "I don't know, I just really wanted you and you weren't there and it just hit kinda hard."

"Why did you want me there?" Maxwell pressed, watching Riley's expression carefully.

"I wanted… to be beside you.. well, under you…"

"Did you want to touch me? Like you did earlier."

"No, it was-"... Riley rubbed his face in frustration. He knew before, but now he couldn't think of it.

"Can you show me?" Maxwell offered as he stroked Riley's sides.

Riley thought for a moment and nodded, maybe if he thought about it enough he could recreate it.

Maxwell moved to the edge of the bed with Riley in his lap. Riley stood in front of him, slightly resting his head in the crook of Maxwell's neck.

"I just wanted-..." Riley slowly slid to his knees, kneeling in front of Maxwell with his eyes on the ground.

Maxwell looked down at Riley's small frame folded up below him. He pushed his fingers through Riley's hair and tightened his grip.

"Good boy," Max growled deep from his chest.

Riley tensed and arched his back, fighting the moan forming in his throat.

Max yanked Riley's hair, forcing him to lift his head. "Is this what you wanted?"

Riley nodded as much as he could with Max's hand buried in his hair. Max's dark eyes didn't help ease the piercing feeling Riley felt as Max stared down at him. He felt lightheaded and dizzy.

"Up," Max demanded as he pulled Riley to his feet by his hair.

Riley stood with a yelp, clearly unsteady on his feet.

Max grabbed his hip and threw him onto the bed. In an instant, Riley was flat on the bed with his hands pinned above his head and Max on top of him, staring down at the young man as if he could devour him at any moment

Riley tried to raise his hands to touch Max's face, but they were firmly pinned to the bed. He looked up at Max afraid, but excited by anything that could come next.

Max leaned down and froze for a moment, restraining himself.

"D- Do it…" Riley said, unsure of what he was agreeing too.

Max kissed him softly instead. "Not tonight, angel."

Riley whined, "Please."

Max cupped Riley's face in both hands and gently stroked his cheeks. "Riley, do you trust me?"

Riley looked up quickly, shocked by the quick switch in Max's tone. "Of course I do."

"No Riley," Max said, seriously, "do you really trust me?"

Riley pouted, he did trust Max. He trusted Max more than he really should, but he didn't doubt it. He would do anything for Max and he was sure Max would too.

"I do trust you, Max. You know what's best for me, you wouldn't hurt me." Riley paused for a while, starting to feel panic rise in his chest. Did Max not want him anymore? Before he could continue his thoughts, Max's lips were on his again. There was so much passion behind every movement that Riley couldn't help but feel lost in it.

Max pulled back and Riley kept his eyes locked on Max as he reached through his bag and pulled out some lube and a condom.

Max took a deep breath, "Roll over."

Riley twisted his hips and rolled on to his stomach. He became suddenly aware that they were both very naked.

"Safewords?" Max asked, making sure Riley knew he always had a way out.

"Red to stop, yellow to slow down," Riley recited softly.

Max moved on top of him and stroked his sides carefully. He leaned down and peppered kisses down Riley's spine. "I want you to relax for me," he growled out lowly.

Riley nodded as he felt Max's hands drift from his hips down to his ass with a firm squeeze. Warm, wet fingers were pressed into him quickly. He tensed at the invasion, but relaxed soon afterward.

"Good boy."

Riley pressed his face into the mattress with a shaky breath.

"You'll do fine," Max said, talking more to himself than Riley.

Riley felt Max pull away a few inches, fully aware that Max was probably coating his dick in lube. His suspicion was confirmed when he felt the tip of Max's dick slip between his cheeks.

Max's hands on his hips weren't soft anymore. Max was holding his hips as if he was certain Riley wouldn't stay still without some help.

A shivered shot up Riley's spine. Max used his weight to push down into Riley fully. Max nudged Riley's legs apart and inched in more. He slowly pulled back and quickly snapped his hips back into Riley's ass.

A shout was forced from Riley's lungs before he could stop it. He tried to pull his hips away and Max tightened his grip.

Max leaned down to Riley's in and whispered, "My sweet little angel, will you need some help keeping quiet?"

Riley opened his mouth to answer as Max pressed his hips firmly against Riley's, bottoming out in his ass. Riley clawed at the sheets and lowered his face to the mattress, nodding honestly.

Max smiled against his cheek, "Ok sweetheart. "He pulled away slowly, causing Riley to whine at the loss of contact, and stepped off of the bed. He opened his luggage and retrieved a black box and key.

As Riley gathered himself he looked over his shoulder to watch Max open it and pull out a ball gag. "What else do you keep in there?" he asked, curiously trying to peek into the box.

Max looked up at him. "Do you really want to find out?"

Riley paused and nodded slowly.

Max carried the box over to him so he could see.

Minus the ball gag Max removed, there was a large black dildo, at least 8 inches, soft black rope, and a paddle. Riley swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. "Wow. You come prepared."

"You never know who you will meet."

Riley laughed, "I guess so."

Max smiled at the young man's amusement. He put the small ball in Riley's mouth and fastened it.

"Since you can't talk I want you to stick out your thumb if you need me to stop. Whether you want to say something or you need to stop for the night ok? Just stick your thumb out. Understand?"

Riley nodded.

"Good." Max put the box on the dresser and got on top of Riley once again. He pressed deep into Riley and felt his body twitch under his grip. "What did I ask you to do for me Riley?"

Riley relaxed slowly.

"Good boy." Max pressed his weight against the small frame beneath him, slowly pulling his hips back before snapping them down against Riley's.

Riley screamed and pressed his hips into the bed. Max didn't seem to react, repeating the motion again and again until Max's dick was ripped from Riley's body just as fast as it entered.

Even though Max was being rough with him, he was nailing his prostate with each thrust. Riley grabbed the edge of the mattress as his body tried to escape the rough treatment, only to desperately arch into the pleasure each thrust brought him.

Max only increased his grip on Riley's hips, forcing him to stay in place as he thrust into his ass roughly.

Mumbled screams flew out of Riley as the intensity grew, muffled by the heavy ball in his mouth.

Max released one hip and pushed Riley's hair aside, "I'm going to cum, then I will get you off. Understand?"

Riley nodded quickly, desperate to get Max to stop soon.

Kissing Riley's cheek softly, Max sat back, pulling Riley's hips up with him. Riley scrambled to keep his arms under him as Max kissed the back of Riley's shoulder before thrusting vigorously into Riley's ass.

Riley leaned forward to bury his face back into the mattress.

"Nu-uh," Max corrected and guided Riley back until he was sitting back in Max's lap. "You're mine."

Riley froze in his grasp.

"Mine," Max repeated as he started grinding his hips into Riley's, rubbing incessantly at his prostate.

Riley was breathless. He belonged to Max. He needed to cum; it was too much. He had to cum now.

"Riley," Max warned.

Riley tried to talk, but the gag prevented him from moving his jaw enough to make words.

Max glanced down at Riley's hands, which were clenched tightly in the sheets. Max wrapped his hand around Riley's cock and stroked him slowly.

"Ok. Alright sweetheart," Max whispered softly. "You're doing so good for me."

Riley's hips twitched uncontrollably.

Max forced himself deep into Riley with a moan, "Now."

Riley felt Max release a split second before his own orgasm was torn from his body.

___

When Riley was fully aware of himself again he was laying on top of Maxwell with blankets over them. Maxwell was stroking his hair. He pressed his face to Maxwell's chest with a sigh.

"Good morning angel."

Riley looked up at his face.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good," Riley mumbled.

Maxwell allowed Riley to lay still for a few more minutes before patting his back and saying, "Let's shower. We can grab some breakfast."

Riley nodded and sat up. He went into the bathroom and started the shower, not quite sure if Maxwell would join. He stepped in the shower and enjoyed the warm water. A moment later he heard Maxwell step in behind him. He didn't turn to look, but instead leaned back against him.

Maxwell slid his hands down Riley's slender body. "Feeling ok?"

"I want you to see my apartment," Riley said quickly in place of an answer.

"Are you sure?"

Riley nodded, "I want to share my life with you. Even the small things."

Maxwell nodded and idly bathed him. "As long as you are comfortable with it."

They showered together in silence with a few soft kisses every once in awhile. Maxwell took him to a simple breakfast, which was a nice change. Everything was calm, but perfect.

Riley told the cab driver his address and held Maxwell's hand tightly as they got closer to his apartment. Block after block, his grip got tighter. Maxwell brushed over Riley's knuckles to calm him.

The cab stopped and both men stepped out onto the sidewalk. Riley glanced toward Maxwell before he went inside and climbed 3 flights of stairs to his apartment.

He fumbled with his keys as he attempted to unlock the door. Maxwell put his hand over Riley's. "Riley."

"I want to. I'm just a little nervous."

Maxwell placed a hand on the curve of Riley's back, "Ok."

Riley unlocked the door and thankfully no one seemed to be home. He gave Maxwell a little tour that ended in his bedroom.

"It's kind of a mess, but yeah," Riley said sheepishly.

"Thank you, Riley."

Riley smiled and leaned against Maxwell's chest. "I'm sorry I was so weird about this."

"It's ok. Now it's over." Maxwell kissed his cheek, "Where do you keep your toys?"

Riley paused and turned away when he felt himself starting to blush. He stood next to his bed and kneeled in the floor.

Maxwell stood behind him and watched as Riley pulled a box of from under his bed. The box was clearly locked. Riley looked up at him expectantly. "Do you want me to open it?"

"Yes."

Riley hopped up and skipped to his closet before digging around in a coat pocket and pulling out a key. He paused for a moment and grabbed another box in the floor of the closet before going back to the bed beside Maxwell.

He glanced up at Maxwell before unlocking the first box and opening it. There were a few different types of vibrators lined up neatly. He licked his lips and waited for Maxwell to break the silence.

"The other one."

Riley took the top off of the second box. It was bigger, but for good reason. Half a dozen dildos filled the box.

Maxwell looked over each toy before shifting his eyes over to Riley. His face was burning crimson red.

"Alright. You can put them back."

Riley locked the first box and put it away as well as the other box and the key.

Maxwell smiled and guided Riley out of the bedroom. Destiny was there, walking towards her room, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Adonis emerge from Riley's room.

When Riley stepped out close behind Maxwell, he saw Destiny at the other end of the hall.

"Hello, you must be Destiny," Maxwell said without skipping a beat.

Destiny noticed the bright red painted over Riley's face and refused to extend her hand towards Maxwell's. "And you are?" she spit back.

"Maxwell," he stated plainly as if that said enough.

"Oh, so you finally cleared your schedule enough to make a trip?" Destiny asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Destiny!" Riley whispered harshly as if Maxwell wouldn't hear.

"Well? It's a valid question," she defended.

"Yes, I did clear my schedule to spend time with Riley." Maxwell added solemnly, "You make sacrifices for people you care about."

Destiny crossed her arms, unsatisfied.

"Max, do you want to get a drink from the kitchen?" Riley suggested.

"Sure," Maxwell whispered as he kissed Riley's forehead. Then he walked into the kitchen with long strides.

Riley glared at Destiny. "What was that?" he demanded angrily.

"I don't trust him," she replied, not backing down from Riley's intense glare.

Riley looked at her incredulously. "I don't care. You don't know him."

Destiny softened, placing a hand on Riley's shoulder gently. "But I know you," she said quietly, letting her voice convey her concern for her friend. "And I know he isn't good for you."

That made Riley take a step back, shrugging off her hand. "You don't know anything! He's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

With a slight wince, Destiny sighed, running her thin fingers through her hair. "I just want you to be careful, ok? I don't want you to get hurt." She fixed him with an intense stare, maintaining eye contact seriously. "Keep an eye out for weird texts at night or another guy's underwear in his luggage…"

Riley rolled his eyes, "Fine, but you have to start being nice."

"Fine," she agreed.


	12. Problems in Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Possible rape trigger.

Riley enjoyed every bit of the rest of the day. Destiny was insane. Not every guy was like Clint. Maxwell loved him. They had dinner and went home for some time together. Maxwell loved him. No one fucks like that when it's just fun.

Maxwell was sweaty afterwards and went to take a shower. Riley stubbornly refused to move so he was left behind. After 5 minutes, Destiny's words started echoing in his head.

"Keep an eye out for weird texts."

Maxwell's phone was sitting on the dresser. Riley took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wouldn't be that guy.

Beep beep.

Riley rolled across the bed a tapping the screen to wake the phone. It was a text. He'd seen Maxwell type in the code a hundred times.

Riley messed up the first attempt, but the second time the phone unlocked.

'There's nothing to find. There's nothing to find,' Riley repeated in his mind.

He tapped the message notification.

"I've been missing you. Please tell me you'll be back soon."

OK, that could be anything. That could be for work. Maybe work is hard without Maxwell there.

As much as he tried, Riley couldn't convince himself that was true. He scrolled through past messages from this number.

"Are you still stopping by this weekend?" From the number.

"Yes. I'll be in town by 6," from Maxwell only to be responded with a winky face from whoever Maxwell was texting.

These messages were only a week old.

Riley could feel his heart pounding as he scrolled through more and more flirty messages until he saw a picture of a naked guy. His face wasn't in the picture but it was definitely a guy and his body was way better than Riley's.

Riley was in shape but he wasn't ripped like this guy. He still had a few soft edges.

"Hot as always," was Maxwell's response to the picture.

Riley could feel heat building behind his eyes. He locked the screen and put the phone back on the dresser. He pushed himself onto his stomach and pressed his face into Maxwell's pillow.

Just a few seconds later Maxwell emerged from the bathroom. "Still tired little angel?"

When he didn't get a response, Maxwell walked over to Riley and gently rubbed his back until he felt Riley tense under his hand.

"Riley? Are you OK?" hesaid as he sat on the edge of the bed beside Riley.

Riley nodded.

"Are you sure? Look up at me."

Riley wiped his face on the pillow and lifted his head, but it was still clear that he had been crying.

"Riley," Maxwell whispered as he pulled Riley up to him.

Riley pushed him away. "Don't touch me."

Maxwell froze and looked at Riley in shock.

"I'm serious! Let go!" Riley shouted trying to sound less hurt.

Maxwell let go of him and let Riley sit on his own. "Okay, okay. What's wrong?"

Riley sighed, "You got a text."

Maxwell paused to process what Riley meant. He reached over and checked his phone. "Ohhhh..."

"What do you mean 'Oh'? How can you still be talking to other guys?" Riley crossed his arms, trying to appear more angry than heartbroken.

"Riley, I'm not-"

"Not what? There's proof right there! He has sent you pictures!"

"Riley, please. Just listen." Maxwell reached out to him, but Riley jerked away violently, refusing his comforting touch.

"No! Just tell me the truth, did you fuck him?"

"It's more complicated than that. I just-"

Riley shook his head. He couldn't believe this was happening. He couldn't believe that Destiny had been right. "Just answer the question!"

Maxwell sighed, "Yes, we have had sex."

Riley shook his head, not believing the events unfolding. "I thought we-... You said that we-..."

Riley turned and got up from the bed to get dressed.

"Riley. Stop," Maxwell commanded as he grabbed Riley's wrist. "I never lied to you. You mean the world to me and I-"

Riley ripped his hand from Maxwell's grasp and started getting dressed.

"Riley. You can't just leave. I'm not cheating on you."

"Yes you are! I saw it with my own eyes! I trusted you! And this-! This isn't forgivable Max!" Riley threw on his clothes with tears in his eyes.

"Riley," Maxwell reached for him again but Riley walked away.

"Riley!" Maxwell called after him as he stood from the bed.

He heard the door slam and knew Riley was gone.

Riley kept walking and walking. By the time he looked up to see where he was, he was a few blocks from home. He sighed and went upstairs. When he flung the door open Destiny looked up from her bowl of fruit.

Riley paused for a brief moment. "You were right, OK?"

He stormed off to his room, slammed the door, and collapsed on the bed.

Josh stepped out into the hall to see who woke him up. He noticed Destiny coming down the hall.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. He just said I was right and slammed the door."

Josh sighed, "What did you say to him?"

"Well, he brought that guy over here and they were just being weird." Destiny shrugged, looking down into her bowl of fruit. "When he went into the kitchen I talked to Riley about my concerns with his new bf and he got mad. I told him I just wanted him to keep an eye. Check his phone, look for other guy's underwear, that kind of thing."

Josh looked at her incredulously. "So you made him paranoid and sent him with his bf?"

"Well I was-"

Throwing his arms up, Josh interrupted her. "No, you can't make excuses anymore. You can't keep messing with his life. You've gone too far. You need to go talk to him or I will."

Destiny sighed, "Fine."

Josh didn't move, clearly waiting for Destiny to go into Riley's room. She looked up at him and sighed again as she knocked on Riley's door.

She gave him an irritated huff and knocked on the door. "Riley?"

From inside the room, Riley called out, "Go away, Destiny. I don't want to talk to you."

She stepped away from the door, shocked and hurt. Josh rubbed her back softly.

Taking a deep breath, Destiny tried again, "Riley, listen. I really need to talk to you. If you… if you want to hate me after that then that's OK, but I have to talk to you."

There wasn't a response and she took that as an invitation so she opened the door. Riley was laying on his stomach and didn't look up at her when she stepped inside. Destiny closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"I know you probably don't want to talk to me right now, but I have to say something. Um, I really care about you. I never wanted you to get hurt. Everything I did was to protect you."

Riley lifted his head and looked up at her.

Destiny took a deep breath and continued, "Clint didn't just stop talking to you. I got into your phone and blocked him… from everything. But he was so mean Riley. You argued all the time and when you weren't arguing you were crying over him. He didn't care about you and he didn't deserve you. You needed to let him go but you wouldn't. I couldn't stand to see you like that anymore so the last time you got into a fight I just…. Blocked him."

"He-... He didn't start ignoring me?" Riley asked with wide eyes.

Destiny shook her head.

Riley say up abruptly, face full of sudden rage. "How could you do that? You know how much I cared about him!"

"But he wasn't good for you!"

Riley rubbed his face in frustration. "You don't get too decide that! You can't just mess with my relationships! It's not your- …. Get out."

Destiny's eyes widened. "But Riley i-..."

"Get out!" He yelled, throwing his pillow at her.

Destiny left without another word and went straight to her room.

His phone started ringing, so he grabbed it expecting to yell at Destiny. "What do you want?"

"Riley, can we talk?"

Riley's anger softened, "Max?"

"I know you're upset, but it's not what you think."

"You admitted to sleeping with him!"

"I know, I know, but that was before…"

Riley didn't want to hear it. He screwed his eyes shut. "I don't care! And I don't want you calling me again!"

"Riley, I want to fix this before I go back to-... Riley?"

He hung up.

Riley looked at the phone in his hands, watching Maxwell's texts pop up occasionally. He needed to talk to someone, but he wasn't on speaking terms with the most important people to him. He had no one to go to.

He flipped through social media and thought about what Destiny did. He looked at his blocked list and sure enough Clint's name was there. Before he could think about it, he had unblocked Clint and started a message.

"Hey, it's been a while. Wanna catch up?"

His mind raced. Clint probably thought Riley just disappeared. He probably wouldn't want to talk. Clint probably hated him. What was he thinking?

"Hey cutie im free 4 dinner 2night, wbu?"

"Sounds good :)"

___

Clint sat on the same side of the table as Riley. As they talked Clint would casually touch Riley. It started with his hand and arm, then Clint would rest his hand on Riley's knee and squeeze his thigh.

It was weird at first, but Clint's touch was so familiar. Not firm and solid like Maxwell, but it was… rough.

Suddenly Clint's hand was cupping the bulge in Riley's pants. When did that happen?

Clint leaned in close to Riley's ear, "I knew you wanted to do more than catch up."

"I um-... I just wanted-... I just got out of a relationship so," Riley mumbled and he tried to convince his body not to grind into Clint's hand.

"I don't mind being a rebound. C'mon, let's go to my place."

Part of Riley wanted to object because that's not why he called, but he was horny so why not? He adjusted his pants and rushed out to Clint's car. He reached for the passenger side door.

"Nu-uh," Clint said, "in the back."

Riley looked at him rather confused.

Clint didn't take the time to explain, but rather opened the door and roughly nudged Riley into the backseat before getting in behind him.

"I could wait. You don't live far from here."

"I don't know that I can," Clint smirked as he pushed Riley back to lay across the spacious backseat of the SUV.

Riley shifted under him. "People could walk by and see."

"The windows are tinted. Don't worry," Clint smirked as he started kissing roughly all over Riley's neck.

God, Riley didn't want to risk getting caught in the parking lot, but Clint's lips on his neck felt so good he didn't want to stop him. Moans started slipping from Rileys lips and Clint took that as a sign.

He unfastened Riley's pants with ease and tugged them down to his knees. He grabbed at Riley's body and admired how he hadn't changed much since they were last together. Without a word he gripped Riley's hips and flipped him onto his stomach.

"You still have such a nice ass," Clint said with a smile.

"Uh, thanks," Riley forced out just before he felt a sharp pain as Clint slapped his ass hard.

"Fuck! Ow!" Riley complained.

"Don't pretend you don't like it," Clint teased as he hit him again.

"I-, fuck… just stop."

"Or what?" Clint hit him twice in a row to prove his point.

Riley bucked under him, but Clint held him down easily.

Clint laughed at the attempt. "Bad Riley," he teased as he hit him again.

Riley was sure his ass was rather red by now. "OK OK, just fuck me."

"Now that's a good idea," Clint smirked as he kissed Riley's neck softly before tugging his own pants down just enough and put on a condom. He smeared on a bit of lube and pushed his way inside of Riley quickly.

Riley tensed, "Fuck. Easy Clint."

"Since when are you a little bitch about taking a dick," Clint snarled as he thrust into him roughly. "Usually you're begging for it. Have you not had a guy give you a really good fuck recently?"

Riley whined as Clint pressed into him with all his weight behind it.

"I can fix that sweetheart."

"Clint, stop. That hurts."

"Baby you know it gets better." Clint figured out how to make Riley feel good in no time.

No matter how much Riley begged for mercy it was interrupted with pleading moans which only fueled Clint more. No matter how rough he was, Clint always pushed into him just right to force moans from Riley's lungs.

"I told you I can always make you feel good baby. I know you like it rough. Isn't that right?" Clint smacked Riley's ass hard.

Riley's moans answered for him. He wanted to make him stop, but he was so close to cumming. He pushed his hips back into Clint's.

"There's my horny boy," Clint smirked as he slammed his hips into Riley's upturned ass. "Say it for me sweetheart."

Riley shook his head.

"Yes baby." Clint pressed him down flat against the seats, "Say you're my little horny boy and tell me how bad you want to cum with my dick deep in your ass."

Riley wanted to cry at how true it was. He was just a horny slut looking for some dick to get him off.

"Say it, say it and I'll let you cum," Clint said as he forced a hand between Riley's hips and the seats.

Riley pressed his dripping cock into Clint's hand. "Please," he begged.

"Say it for me Riley," Clint demanded as he thrust hard and deep.

Riley whimpered desperately, "I'm your horny boy."

"That's it baby," he encouraged as he slowly started to stroke Riley.

"Fuck, and I want to cum with your dick deep in my ass."

"Ah, fuck Riley," Clint moaned as he stroked Riley quickly and thrust deep in his ass. "Yes, such a fucking cock hungry little slut. Be a good boy and cum for me baby. Cum with my dick in your fucking ass."

Riley didn't want to, but his body needed it. He pressed into Clint's hand and came. Clint must have came before Riley caught his breath because before he knew it Clint was peppering kisses all over the back of Riley's neck and shoulders. It felt nice.

"I've missed you," Clint whispered against Riley's ear.

Riley couldn't help but smile, "Really?"

Clint nodded as he placed another kiss on Riley's shoulder.

There was no doubt that he had been through a lot with Clint, but Clint never was a bad guy. He just had issues like everyone else.

"Maybe next time we should just meet at your place," Riley suggested with a smile.

"Sounds good to me sweetheart," Clint said as he sat up and adjusted his clothes, "just call me."

"I will," Riley smiled as he stole a kiss from Clint and pulled his pants up.

Clint drove Riley home and they shared a long passionate kiss before Riley went inside.

Destiny was sitting in the living room. "Hey, um, your friend stopped by. Max?"

Riley shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"I know this is my fault, but he seemed really upset," she continued as she followed him to the kitchen.

"I don't care," Riley answered as he looked through the refrigerator.

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"No, I've moved on."

"Moved on? Like really moved on? With who?"

Riley grabbed a coke and walked away.

Destiny followed quickly, Really? You won't talk to me anymore? I won't intervene anymore. I promise."

Riley took a sip from his drink and sighed, "It's Clint."

"WHAT?" she squealed.

Riley glared at her.

"Sorry, I'm-... that's ok. That's totally cool. How's he doing?" she said with a little more calm in her voice.

"He's fine. We talked and stuff."

"Ok, good," she said, not very convinced.

Riley shrugged her off and went to his room. After the continuous texts from Maxwell he finally blocked him.

Maxwell stayed in town the entire week like he had planned to complete his work and try his best to get in touch with Riley before he had to leave. Staying in a hotel close to Riley's apartment proved beneficial, as he could see when Riley left occasionally to get in as dark SUV with tinted windows.

Maxwell convinced himself it was just just a friend comforting Riley until one day the guy got out of the car and walked Riley to the door. He was a nice sized guy. At least 6 feet tall with blonde hair spiked on top of his head. He had a nice build, with a bit of a gut from too many nachos. He had his hand on the small of Riley's back as he guided him to the door. And they kissed.

Maxwell's heart dropped into his stomach. Maybe Riley was really done. He had every right to be upset with what he found but Maxwell would never cheat on Riley and he had to know that. There was nothing he could do now. Riley wouldn't talk to him at all and he wouldn't come out when Maxwell went by. There was nothing left to do but go back home, so he did.

His first day back at work was hard. All he could think about was Riley in the arms of another guy. No one gave Maxwell as much as a glance. Even Corey was keeping his distance. Towards the end of the day there was a knock on the door of his office.

"Yes?"

Corey slowly opened the door, "Hey, I'm getting ready to leave. Do you need anything?"

Maxwell shook his head. "No I'm fine, thank you."

Corey lingered in the door a while longer, "Maxwell… are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Corey didn't leave.

Maxwell sighed, "I'm not with Riley anymore."

Corey stepped inside quickly and closed the door. "What? Why?"

"You know I talk to different guys when I go out of town," he started.

"I thought you stopped doing that," Corey responded with a frown.

"I did, but one of them texted me and Riley saw it. He won't talk to me now."

"Wow I'm so sorry. Have you tried explaining what happened?"

"Multiple times. He won't look at my texts or answer the phone. I even went to his apartment and he won't answer. He's been hanging out with this other guy too. I think he's moving on."

"Holy shit," Corey said with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry. Are you-... Will you be ok? Do you need anything?"

Maxwell shook his head, "I'll be fine."

Corey stepped closer and put his hand on Maxwell's, "Are you sure? I could come by tonight and keep you company."

"Corey, I'm not-"

"It doesn't have to be like that. I know you don't want to be alone."

Maxwell sighed and closed his briefcase. "Ok."

They took a taxi to Maxwell's place. The ride was unusually quiet, especially for Corey. The whole evening was really quiet. Maxwell let Corey pick a movie on Netflix and they sat together.

Corey migrated closer to Maxwell and halfway through the movie Corey was sitting up against Maxwell. He nudged a bit closer and Maxwell wrapped an arm around him without thinking.

Corey slowly lifted his eyes to gaze upon the large man towering above him. It didn't take Maxwell long to notice and look down to meet his gaze. Corey slid his tongue across his lips and sat up before straddling Maxwell's lap.

"Corey? I'm still-"

"Shh, I'll help you get him off of your mind," Corey whispered just before he pressed his lips to Maxwell's. He was surprised to find Maxwell's hands immediately find their way to his hips. He became a little more bold and gently pulled at Maxwell's lips with his teeth.

Maxwell gripped Corey's hips and nipped at his lip. Corey moaned and pressed against Maxwell as he felt Maxwell's fingers dig into his hips. Soon Maxwell's hands were roaming across Corey's body, stroking, feeling and teasing all over.

Corey could feel Maxwell growing beneath him. He started grinding into him gently and Maxwell's hands rested on his ass. Corey arched his back and Maxwell gave his ass a firm squeeze.

Corey gasped softly and wedged his hand between their bodies. He gripped Maxwell's crotch and felt his hips twitch with interest.

Maxwell moved his hands up to Corey's sides and gently pushed him away. "Corey, I can't."

His breathless tone wasn't very convincing.

"Why not?" Corey asked as he leaned down and started kissing Maxwell's neck.

"Because… Riley."

"You said you aren't together, and I know you really want this," he mumbled as he rubbed Maxwell through his pants. "Plus he is with someone else," he continued as he unfastened Maxwell's pants and tugged him from his boxers.

"Tell me you don't want to have sex with me."

Maxwell watched Corey's plump red lips as he talked.

"Tell me you don't want me right now and I'll stop."

Maxwell stroked Corey's thighs thoughtfully. He wanted Riley. He missed everything about Riley, but Riley left. They weren't just in an argument, Riley left. Riley left and he left with another guy. Even if he wanted Riley, he couldn't do anything about it right now.

Right now he had a very sexy guy straddling his lap with his dick in his hand. There was no reason not to be with him. He was single and he could do this.

Corey adjusted Maxwell's pants looking slightly disappointed.

Maxwell looked at him confused.

"Look, you don't have to answer me. I know you don't want to do this. I mean you do, but even if you aren't with Riley you don't want to risk what could be in the future. I understand, ok?"

Maxwell smiled. Corey was a pain in the ass, but he was a good guy. Maxwell stroked Corey's lip with his thumb and kissed him softly.

"I really appreciate you coming over," Maxwell whispered.

Corey nodded, "If I can do anything to help, just let me know."

"Could you call him and tell him I'm not cheating on him?" Maxwell sighed.

"Sure," Corey said as he moved to his own side of the couch.

"No, Corey I was kidding. Don't call him."

"Shh, I got this," Corey said as he pulled out his phone and started dialing.

"Corey, I'm serious," Maxwell threatened and reached for Corey's phone.

"No," Corey said firmly enough to startle Maxwell, "I got this."


	13. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abuse and domestic violence

It had been an amazing week. Clint had changed so much since him and Riley were together. He was still magnificent in bed and a little more clingy, but he hadn't had any outbursts and things were great.

Even though the sex was fantastic, it was really getting late.

Riley reeked of sex so he went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, with Clint's permission of course.

Riley had only been gone a few minutes when Clint heard his phone ring. He reached over and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um, is this Riley?" Corey asked even though he knew that definitely wasn't Riley.

"No, this is Clint," he answered, rolling his eyes.

"Clint? Ok," Corey responded uncertainly. "Is Riley there?"

"He's busy," Clint stated plainly.

Corey held back a sigh. "Okay, can you have him call me when he's not busy?"

"Whatever." Clint hung up before Corey could say another word.

Riley walked out of the bathroom in a towel, smiling and clean.

"Hey Riley," Clint said far too innocently for what he was thinking.

"Yeah?" Grabbing a brush, Riley began to gently tease the knots from his hair.

Voice suddenly serious, Clint asked, "Are you talking to someone else?"

"What? No," Riley said quickly, looking up at Clint in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"Because some guy just called your phone and he was pretty set on talking to you right now. He didn't know who I was either."

At that, Riley furrowed his brow in exasperated confusion. "Why would he know who you are? We haven't even been fucking a week."

Clint slowly walked across the room towards Riley. "Sounds like you're trying to hide me, Riley."

Riley knew exactly how Clint could get when he was too worked up. He had to diffuse the situation quickly.

"Clint, I'm not trying to hide you," Riley explained softly as he watched the man approach him. "Everyone that matters to me would know who you are. Whoever called clearly didn't mean anything to me," RIley continued.

Clint's hand swung through the air and hit Riley's face with a loud SMACK.

Riley immediately dropped the brush and brought his hand up to cradle his face as tears started forming in his eyes.

"Don't fucking lie to me Riley," Clint spit out viciously.

Backing up against the wall, Riley desperately tried to explain, "I'm not lying! I don't even know who called!"

Clint threw the phone at him and it hit Riley in the arm. He waited a moment to be sure it wasn't trap, then he reached for the phone to see who called.

"I don't know whose number that is. It's not even a saved number," Riley defended.

"Then why were they trying to find you?" Clint towered over him, radiating dangerous anger.

"I don't know!" Riley whined.

"Why don't you call them back then?" Clint suggested, daring RIley to prove him wrong.

"Maybe I should just go." Riley knew that proving Clint wrong would just infuriate him more. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on under his towel.

Clint blocked him in. "No, you're not leaving. You're going to call this guy back and see what the fuck he wants."

"I'll call you later," Riley said as he ducked past Clint and walked into his shoes and grabbed his shirt before heading for the door.

"I said no!" Clint shouted and he grabbed Riley's wrist and pulled him backwards.

"Let me go Clint," Riley shouted back as he tried to yank his arm free. Clint hardly budged.

"Get your phone," Clint whispered slowly, emphasizing each word.

Riley waited a little too long.

"NOW," Clint yelled as he shoved Riley into the dresser.

Riley screamed when his ribs hit the edge of the dresser. He held his side as he tried to will himself not to cry. Clint hadn't moved, he just stood there watching. Riley grabbed his phone along with his wallet and keys.

"Clint, I have to go," Riley said softly as he tried to inch by to the door.

"Yeah, go find your fucking friend before I do," Clint replied, but he didn't reach to stop Riley from leaving.

___

Corey slowly put the phone down and looked over at Maxwell to see how much he had heard. Based on the look Maxwell was giving him, he had heard it all.

"Um, he was busy," Corey said even though he knew he was stating the obvious.

"I told you he has a new boyfriend," Maxwell stated in his usual tone, but Corey could see the pain on his face as he was forced to recognize things might really be over between him and Riley.

"He sounds like a douche." Corey smiled, attempting to make Maxwell feel better.

Maxwell chuckled, "Thanks."

Corey smiled for real, "No problem. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Maxwell nodded.

___

Thankfully it was dark when Riley went home so hopefully no one would be out in the living room, and if they were they wouldn't see the bruise he was sure was starting to form.

Riley unlocked the door and rushed to his room. He noticed himself in the mirror and carefully brought his hand up to stroke the bruise forming near his eye. As he pressed the pad of his finger to the bruise, Riley closed his eyes and a tear ran down his cheek.

No matter what he did he always found a way to fuck things up. He fell for Maxwell way too fast and ignored major issues like geography and distance. Now Clint was pissed at him over some stupid phone call. Who had called him, anyway?

Riley checked his phone again and read the number over and over. Then, with a scowl, he called it.

A man answered, sounding sleepy, "Hello?"

His tone caught Riley off guard, as he hadn't meant to wake anyone up. "Um, hi, someone called me from this number."

"Riley?"

"Um, yeah."

"Hey, it's Corey." Clearing the sleep from his voice, Corey continued, "I'm sorry I called so late. I just really needed to talk to you."

"Corey?" Riley took a moment to realize who it was. "Oh, Corey."

Corey nodded. "Yeah. I heard about you and Maxwell. I'm so sorry. I just had to call you. I know you probably had your reasons, but I know how he feels about you and it's killing him that you two aren't talking."

Riley sighed. He rubbed at his eyes in frustration until pain lit up around the bruised one. He dropped his hands and stared at the wall for a minute before answering, "Corey, I really care about Maxwell too but-"

Interrupting him, Corey quickly explained, "I know about the texts. He told me, but listen." Taking a deep breath, Corey made sure Riley wasn't going to object before he explained, "Since he travels a lot it's easy for him to fuck random guys for a few days and go home without having a real relationship. When he came back last time still talking about you, I knew he really cared about you. He is really good at keeping his distance, but you were different. You were always different. He probably has dozens of guys available to him, but he's only gone back to visit you. And I can't say 100% that he's never cheated on you because we aren't together 24/7, but I can say that I have seen him for 40 hours a week for the past year and he's never looked at anyone the way he looked at you when you showed up at the office. He has never even mentioned his personal life until you. And I just can't imagine a guy that into someone cheating and risking it all for some random hook up."

When Corey finally stopped talking, he heard faint crying from the other end. "Riley?"

"It's getting late. I have to go," Riley whispered just before hanging up.

Riley laid on his stomach and winced at the pressure on the bruised areas. Maxwell never hurt him, except when he was spanked, but that was different. He told Maxwell that was ok. Maxwell didn't shove him or smack him. Whenever they did anything different or uncomfortable he always had safewords and Maxwell made sure he was okay afterwards.

None of those things happened with Clint. The sex was good, but his touch didn't feel safe. Clint wasn't doing things to make Riley happy. Clint just wanted to do what made himself feel good. Clint made him feel used and gross. Clint made him miss Maxwell.

Riley's cheeks became hot as tears rushed down his face. This was all too much. He needed Maxwell, but he had ruined everything. Riley cried into his pillow until he was too tired to stay awake.

In the morning, Riley forced himself out of bed and into the shower. Taking a deep breath, he stood in front of the mirror and looked up and down his body. There were dark purple bruises down his right side from where he hit the dresser, and the ugly bruise forming by his eye was spreading down his cheek.

He sighed and reached for Destiny's makeup. He didn't know the first thing when it came to this kind of stuff, but he couldn't go out looking like that. He tried to apply the lighter colored powder to the bruise, but it wasn't working. It was still visible. Defeated, he threw on some clothes, went to her room, and knocked on the door.

Destiny opened the door with a smile, but her jaw dropped to the floor at the sight of the purple bruise on his face.

"What the hell happened to you?" she demanded, suddenly angry on his behalf.

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled, refusing to make eye contact. "Can you help me cover this up? I tried but it looks weird."

Destiny sighed. He really had done a poor job. "Okay, okay, I'll try," she said, guiding him into her room.

"Thanks."

She stepped into the bathroom for a minute to get a wet washcloth and makeup.

Riley sat on her bed and waited, keeping his eyes on the floor.

Destiny washed away what he had tried to apply before starting her process. "Are you really not going to tell me what happened?" she asked eventually.

"I just fucked up, as usual," he sighed.

Destiny frowned and worked in silence until she finished the job. "Okay, well this is all I can do."

Riley picked up the hand mirror and looked at his eye. The area was still a bit dark but you couldn't tell if you just glanced. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Anything else-" Destiny stopped when she heard a knock at the front door, "Hold on."

She went to the door and checked to see who was there. She came back in a minute. "Hey, Clint is here."

"Oh. Um, ok. I'll-... ok," Riley mumbled, surprised, and stood.

Destiny watched him stand and head to the door. "Are you ok? Do you not want to see him? Wait," she said, scowling fiercely, "is he the one that did that to you?"

"Destiny, stop. I'll just-"

"No," she interrupted, "we aren't doing this again. I'll tell him to go."

Destiny always had balls. She was a very petite woman, but thought she was an intimidating giant. She opened the front door quickly. "Sorry, Riley is still asleep. I'll tell him you stopped by."

"He's still asleep? He should be up by now," Clint said, a little annoyed.

Destiny just shrugged. "Well maybe he's tired. Either way, I'm not waking him up so you'll have to come back later or wait for him to call you."

Clint scowled down at her. "Don't sass me, bitch. Tell Riley I was here. Think you can manage that?"

Destiny glared and slammed the door in Clint's face. Riley locked it quickly just in case Clint became belligerent.

With wide eyes, he whispered harshly, "You're crazy, you know that?"

Destiny smiled, knowing that was far from an insult. "Yeah, I know. Now promise me you won't talk to him anymore."

"Destiny."

She shook her head. "I'm serious. He's bad news. I won't go through your stuff and make you, but you know he's a bad guy. I want you to promise me you won't go around him. You have to dump him," she persisted.

Riley didn't want to argue, especially when he knew she was right this time. "Ok, I'll dump him."

"Thanks," she smiled, and hugged him tight.

Riley winced when she squeezed around round his sore ribs.

Sensing his discomfort, she let go and took a step back, looking him over before poking his side.

"Ow, stop," Riley complained.

"Oh, sorry," Destiny said with a pout.

Riley kissed her forehead and went back to his room. He held his phone in his hand for a long time, debating internally. Finally, after what felt like hours, but was only minutes, he gave in and dialed Maxwell's number.

Voicemail.

What was he going to say? I fucked up, please take me back?

Beep.

"Hey Max, it's me. I just-... Sorry. Um forget it. Bye."

Maxwell kept his phone off all morning during his meetings. At lunch he finally stopped to check his messages. He listened to Riley's voice over and over and noted every breathy sigh and nervous fidget.

Maxwell called Corey on the intercom.

"Corey?"

Corey pushed his food aside enough to reach the phone on his desk and push the button to answer. "Yeah," he responded with a mouthful of meatball sub.

"When is the soonest flight to Dallas?"

"Dallas?" Corey smiled. "Let me check." He typed away quickly to give Maxwell an answer, "4:05."

Maxwell's voice was firm. "Alright. Get me a seat on that flight."

"Okay, should I book a return flight as well?" Corey asked as he made the reservation.

"Not yet."

"Sure thing. I'll get right on it."

Maxwell called Riley back immediately after talking to Corey.

"Hello?" Riley answered, and Maxwell felt as if it had been ages since he last heard that voice.

"Hey Riley, I just got your message."

"Oh, sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"Are you ok?" Maxwell interrupted.

Riley took a deep, shaky breath before responding. "Yeah, I am. I just-... I was kind of a jerk. I wanted to apologize and I understand if you don't want to talk to me."

Maxwell shook his head, even though he knew Riley couldn't see it. "You had every right to be upset."

"But I should have known you didn't cheat on me," then, after a beat, Riley added uncertainly, "did you?"

"Not since you flew up to see me."

Riley sighed, knowing exactly what that meant.

Maxwell explained evenly, "Riley, I won't lie to you. It was one guy a few days after I got home. I'm sorry. It was a really stupid decision."

"It's ok. We didn't say we were exclusive."

"No. Don't say that. I made a mistake," Maxwell said firmly, determined to make Riley understand. "When you really care about someone, you don't sleep with other people and I knew better. After you flew up to Washington, I knew what I felt was real and I didn't want anyone else. I really want you to forgive me, but that doesn't change the fact that I fucked up."

This was a new side of Maxwell. He was always demanding something from someone, but now he was asking. He was asking for forgiveness.

"I- I can't. I fucked up way more than that," Riley confessed.

Maxwell tensed at his broken tone. "What do you mean?"

"After we broke up, I started talking to an ex. We've been together for a week."

"Oh," Maxwell said a bit surprised even though he already knew about the new guy.

"But he's-... It was just sex and he gives me attention, but he's..."

Abusive. He's abusive. Physically. Emotionally. He's abusive.

"What is it Riley?"

"I miss you. I really miss you. Can I-... I know I don't have the money, but-... I miss you..."

Maxwell smiled fondly. "I can come see you tonight. It probably won't be until 8:30 or 9:00."

The relief that washed over Riley then was nearly overwhelming. "Ok, ok. Thank you."

"It's no problem. I'll call you when I land, ok?"

"Ok. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Riley."

When Maxwell left his office to go to his next meeting, Corey was sitting at his desk practically glowing. "I booked the flight."

"Thank you," Maxwell said appreciatively.

"And I've started clearing your schedule," Corey smiled brightly.

Maxwell gave Corey a look. "You called him again, didn't you?"

"No."

"Corey."

"I didn't call him again," Corey stated firmly. " ...But he did call me back a little later," Corey added.

Maxwell nodded. "I don't know what you said, but I appreciate it."

Corey nodded, "No problem, Boss."

___

Riley felt so much relief after talking to Maxwell. He could have things back to normal. He watched a show on Netflix with Destiny, but soon after it started he was asleep.

He woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He sighed and got up. When he looked through the peephole, he saw Clint glaring at the door.

He took a deep breath. He had to confront him eventually. He cracked the door open just enough, "Who is it?"

"About time you got up. Come here. We need to talk about yesterday," Clint demanded immediately.

Riley didn't open the door any further. "I agree. I think that was a very clear sign that we don't work."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clint shouted, stepping towards the door.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore," Riley stated, although it came out more meek than he had intended.

"If you think I'm going to let you just end things, you're very wrong. Open the fucking door!" Clint shoved the door wide open hard enough to push Riley back.

Destiny rushed over quickly. "Calm the fuck down!"

Josh emerged from his room with a grumbly complaint, "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Riley defended, trying to diffuse the situation.

"C'mon Riley, let's go for a walk," Clint offered as he stretched out his hand.

Riley sighed and reached for his hand.

Destiny smacked his arm quickly, "No. You don't have to go with him."

"Stay out of this, bitch. He's coming with me."

But Riley shook his head. "I-... I don't want to go with you. I don't want to see you anymore either. You should go."

Josh stepped between them when Clint tried to go towards Riley. "If you come back here, I'll call the cops," Josh stated fearlessly, staring Clint down.

Clint looked over Josh's shoulder at Riley. "Alright. We'll see about that." He turned and left without another word.

Josh closed the door behind him and locked it. "Are you ok, Riley?" he asked, turning quickly to face the younger blond man.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry he woke you up," Riley said softly, shying away from his friends.

Josh shook his head. "No, I don't care about that. I care about you. I know last time you were with him he was-..."

"I said I'm fine," Riley interrupted before quickly storming off to his room.

Josh looked over at Destiny who was shaking her head. He opened his arms and she wrapped herself around him quickly. "He'll be ok, Des. He just needs some time."

She nodded against his chest, "I know."

Riley stayed in his room, laying in the dark for hours. His phone buzzed on the nightstand.

I just landed. I will be at the coffee shop in 30 minutes.

Yes, Maxwell was here. It had only been a week. He'd been away from Maxwell for much longer periods of time, but this time it had felt like an eternity. He pulled himself together and made sure his makeup was holding up.

Destiny and Josh refused to let him leave. Eventually they were able to compromise and Josh just walked Riley down the street to the coffee shop. He even came inside to sit with him.

"He'll be here soon. You can go," Riley said, slightly embarrassed by the idea of Maxwell seeing him with a babysitter.

"I'll leave as soon as he gets here. I just don't want you out here alone so late," Josh replied evenly, keeping his eyes on the door.

The bell above the door rang when Maxwell came in.

"That's him," Riley said, breathless. Maxwell was the same: tall, clean cut, pressed suit. Riley hadn't realized how desperately he had missed the man until he was in front of him. Seeing Maxwell again felt like coming home.

"Okay, I'll see you at home," Josh said, eyeing Maxwell before getting up and going home, as promised.

Maxwell looked a bit puzzled when he sat down. "Did I interrupt something?"

Riley swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat and fought hard against the intense urge to throw himself into Maxwell's arms. "No, he just wanted to walk with me."

"Oh ok. So how have you been?" Maxwell said as he reached across the table and put his hand on Riley's.

"Fine."

Maxwell raised an eyebrow at him. "Fine?"

Riley forgot Maxwell could read him so well, "Yeah. I'm-... I've just missed you, but I'm ok."

Maxwell was starting to look more and more worried. "Riley."

He looked down at the table. "Its-... the guy I've been talking to… He's been really angry. When Corey called, he answered because I left the room. He got really jealous and angry. I just-..."

"Did he hit you?"

Before he could answer, Maxwell was kneeling in front of him and staring at his face intently. Maxwell cupped his cheek gently and rubbed at the make up. Riley winced when he pressed a little too hard and Maxwell stopped immediately.

"Riley." Maxwell looked so angry and concerned and… afraid. He pressed his lips to Riley's face gently. "I'm so sorry, Riley."

Riley shook his head. "It's not your fault. You're here now and I don't want to think about him. I just want to be with you. He doesn't mean anything to me. He's nobody. He's just some guy. He's-..." Riley's face became very pale, "He's-... here. Max, he's here."


	14. Reunited

Maxwell followed Riley's line of sight and saw a tall blond man walk in the door. Riley was right, he looked very angry.

"Max, please. He's been coming to my apartment. I broke up with him. He just won't leave me alone. I can't-"

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here," Maxwell said as he placed a kiss on Riley's forehead.

Clint crossed the room in no time. He looked towards Maxwell, but focused intently on Riley. "Hey Riley, I figured you would be here eventually. I think we should talk."

"Excuse me, but I don't think he wants to talk to you," Maxwell spoke up quickly.

Clint looked at Maxwell then. "Who are you His bodyguard? Fuck off dude. Riley can talk for himself." Clint stepped closer to Riley only to be blocked by Maxwell.

Maxwell was taller than Clint, and he stared down at him with coldness in his eyes. "He has spoken for himself and he said he doesn't want to talk to you. Now please go."

"Get out of my way, I'm talking to Riley!" Clint shouted as he shoved at Maxwell's broad chest.

Maxwell grabbed Clint's wrist and threw him into the floor. "C'mon Riley, let's go."

Riley stood quickly and held onto Maxwell's hand. They only walked a few feet before Riley was jerked backwards by Clint grabbing his other wrist.

"OW," he shouted, "Clint, let go."

"No, you're going to stay here with me," Clint demanded.

Maxwell let go of Riley and for a moment Riley felt trapped. Clint would force him to stay and Maxwell would leave again. He looked up to Maxwell, feeling cold panic sweep through his chest.

Maxwell grabbed Clint's wrist hard and Riley could feel Clint's grip loosen, but he couldn't pull his hand free. Maxwell didn't feel the need to talk, to demand he let Riley go, because Clint knew what Maxwell wanted.

Clint refused to let go of Riley's wrist as if that really meant that Riley would stay. Riley kept pulling to free his hand, but his wrist was getting sore. Suddenly, there was a loud SNAP and Riley panicked when his wrist felt free.

It all came together when he heard Clint scream in pain and his hand dangled from his arm completely limp.

Did Maxwell do that?

A hand was on his back and Maxwell was guiding him out of the shop.

"You fucking ungrateful bitch!" Clint screamed.

Riley could feel Maxwell tense up and let go of him. When Riley turned around Maxwell had Clint by the throat.

"It would be a really good idea for you to stop talking now," Maxwell growled.

Clint glared, "Or what, you fucking mammoth? Just take your boy toy and leave."

"Max?" Riley squeaked.

Maxwell slammed Clint down to the floor and Riley could hear the air forced from Clint's lungs. Before Clint could try to gasp for air, he felt a heavy weight on his chest.

Maxwell pressed his knee into Clint's chest to keep him down and smashed his fist into Clint's face over and over. Clint tried to block with his arms but that only led to his arms before forced down into his face.

Riley started to reach for Maxwell, but the sound of bones crunching made him retreat. He couldn't hear what Clint said, but blood was spit out with each word. Maxwell only paused for a moment before he pounded his fists into Clint's chest.

"Max! Max, STOP!' Riley screamed.

Clint was a complete jerk, but at this rate Maxwell would kill him.

"MAX!" he cried, still afraid to get too close.

If Maxwell killed Clint, he would no doubt be in jail. He couldn't lose Maxwell again. He needed him here. He couldn't be alone.

Tears raced down his face, "Max please! Please stop! You'll kill him!"

Nothing was working, Clint was screaming out as his ribs cracked under the man's fists.

Riley covered his face with his hands and sobbed out, "RED. Please! Please, stop!"

Silence.

The entire world stopped for a moment and slowly came back in pieces.

The coffee shop, he's in the coffee shop. The tables and chairs are pushed aside.

The sound of Clint gurgling as he tried to breathe. And there was crying. Riley's crying.

Maxwell sat up. He scanned the room and found Riley immediately. He stood, leaving the bleeding man behind. As he approached he could hear Riley mumbling to himself. "Stop, stop. Please stop."

"Riley," Maxwell said pulling him to attention.

Riley looked up, finally aware that the screaming had stopped.

"I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Maxwell said softly.

He wasn't sure if it was the relief of finally having everything still for a moment, knowing that Maxwell would really stop for him no matter what, or realizing Maxwell could very well be in a lot of trouble in the next few minutes, but the blood splattered over Maxwell's suit and hands didn't matter. Riley wrapped his arms around Maxwell and hugged him tight.

He wasn't sure how long he held on to Maxwell, but he finally let go when Maxwell started talking.

"We need to call an ambulance."

Riley looked around a bit lost. Maxwell pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and started dialing.

"Wait."

Both men looked up and saw Madison come up from behind the counter.

"If you call, you'll have a lot of explaining to do," she explained.

Maxwell looked down at the broken man on the floor. "I can't just leave him."

"I'll call," she offered, "I'll tell them that some guys came in and there was a big fight, but everyone took off except that guy."

Riley looked up at Maxwell hopefully. It was the best option they had right now.

Maxwell nodded at her. He pulled out his wallet and dumped all the cash he had on the counter.

Madison scowled in confusion. "Wait, this is over $500."

"Thank you," Maxwell said as he held Riley's hand tightly and went to his car.

The ride to the hotel was silent. Completely silent.

The lobby was empty when they went inside. Riley opened the door while Maxwell carried the bags inside.

He sat the bags down in the bedroom. Riley sat on the bed and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Riley," Maxwell whispered.

Riley flinched slightly at the sudden noise.

Maxwell kneeled in front of him and held Riley's hands in his. "We should-".

Pausing, Maxwell stroked Riley's knuckles with his thumbs as he carefully chose his words. He knew he shouldn't rush things with Riley. "Do you want to clean up?"

Riley nodded. There were spots of blood on his shirt from where he held on to Maxwell earlier. He stood up and Maxwell led him to the bathroom.

Once they were there, Maxwell stood at the door. Riley waited a moment, expecting Maxwell to come closer.

He didn't.

Riley turned on the water and pulled his shirt off before tossing it in the floor.

Maxwell just watched. Riley was never this quiet. He didn't want Riley to be alone, but Riley may not want him close. Neither of them were talking and that only made it worse.

When Riley stripped down the bruises on his ribs were clearly visible. Maxwell wanted nothing more than to touch them, kiss them, make Riley feel cared for again.

Then Riley was hidden behind the shower curtain and the thoughts vanished. Maxwell ran water in the sink and put Riley's shirt in it to help get the blood out. He noticed his own shirt stained red as well. He took it off and tossed it in the trash.

The hot water only made Riley realize how cold he was. He ran his hands over his body and watched the water at his feet slowly turn pink. He didn't want to be in here anymore. He wanted to get out and be with Maxwell. "Max," his body called to him.

Maxwell pulled the shower curtain back a little when he heard his name.

Riley was startled and unsure how many of his thoughts were said out loud.

"Riley," Maxwell started, "Are you-... Are you ok?"

He had asked that so much today, but he can't find a better question. Do you even want me here? Do you want me to go? Are you mad at me? Are you scared of me? Are you ever going to be mine again? None of that mattered if Riley was ok.

Riley rubbed at his eyes and winced when he accidentally pressed too hard near his bruise. He felt Maxwell's hand cupping his cheek.

"Easy," Maxwell whispered. He couldn't stop himself anymore. He had to touch Riley. "Are you clean?" Maxwell asked as his other hand stroked Riley's arm.

"I don't want to be in here anymore?" Riley pouted.

"In here? What do you mean?" Maxwell said hoping Riley wouldn't just walk out on him again.

Riley reached to turn off the water.

"Wait," Maxwell paused for a moment to get his thought together. "You're still a bit dirty. Do you need-... Do you want me to help you?"

Riley nodded. He just wanted to be near Maxwell.

Maxwell took off the rest of his clothes and joined Riley in the shower. Riley was against him in an instant. Maxwell rubbed his back gently. "You're ok," he whispered.

Maxwell did as promised. He washed away any trace of blood on Riley's skin or in his hair. Riley was clinging to him, which made it difficult. "I need to wash off too."

Riley slowly let go of him and took a small step back so Maxwell had just enough room to wash himself.

Maxwell washed as quickly as he could, but made sure he was also thorough. He turned the water off and wrapped Riley up in a towel. He dried off just enough and put on his house coat before picking Riley up and carrying him to the bed.

He pulled back a corner of the blankets and sat down with Riley in his lap. He stopped and looked at the dark bruise on Riley's face. He pressed his lips to it gently. "I'm so sorry."

Riley didn't say anything. He just laid against Maxwell's chest and enjoyed being able to touch him. When he was touching Maxwell, he was safe. No one could touch him. No one would ever take him from Maxwell. He belonged to Maxwell.

Maxwell leaned back on a pillow and laid in bed. Riley only shifted a little but remained on top of him. He kissed Riley's forehead as he reached for the blankets and covered them up.

Riley could hear the steady thump of Maxwell's heartbeat under his face. He could feel the soft rise and fall of Maxwell's chest as he breathed. Maxwell's warm skin consumed him everywhere except where the towel was wrapped around him.

He melted into the rhythm and absorbed the warmth. The safe pressure under Maxwell's arms finally pushed him along to a magical sleep.

Neither of them moved for the rest of the night. When Riley finally woke up, he felt Maxwell's fingers combing through his hair. He shifted a bit and looked up at him.

"Good morning," Maxwell grumbled, not completely awake.

Riley stretched up and pressed his lips to Maxwell's, kissing him deeply. Maxwell's hands fell to Riley's sides. Riley tried not to wince, but he was still sore.

Maxwell frowned and moved his hands down to Riley's hips.

"It's ok," Riley said, kissing Maxwell again.

"No it's not... I can't believe he hit you."

"He-... it was just once."

Maxwell looked confused as he glanced over multiple bruises on Riley's body.

"He threw me into the dresser," he explained softly.

"You know you don't have to see him anymore, right?"

Riley nodded.

"And you don't have to-..." Maxwell trailed off and Riley became intrigued.

Maxwell looked deeply into Riley's eyes as he searched for the words he wanted. "Just because you aren't with him doesn't mean that we have to be together," Maxwell continued.

Riley frowned at the thought. They never really said they would be together again.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Maxwell asked as he pushed Riley's hair back.

"I missed you," Riley pouted.

"I missed you too."

Riley felt tears filling his eyes, "Then why don't you want to be with me?"

Maxwell frowned in concern. "No, I would love to be with you. I just don't want to force you. We haven't talked in awhile and I just don't know what you're thinking."

Riley rested his head on Maxwell's chest and listened to the strong thump of his heartbeat. "I think I feel safe when you're here. I think I don't want you to leave. I think you don't look at me the same anymore. I think I really fucked up and I could lose you. I think you're disappointed in me. I think you don't love me anymore." He felt tears pool on Maxwell's chest.

"Riley," Maxwell started as he gently stroked Riley's hair, "I love you more than anything. You won't lose me."

Riley just shook his head.

"Riley, tell me how you're feeling."

Riley couldn't keep his voice even anymore, "I feel bad, really bad. I did something wrong and now you're mad at me...and it hurts. It all hurts."

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. Are you feeling guilty?"

Riley nodded, smearing tears into Maxwell's chest.

"Do you want to be punished?"

Riley thought for a few moments. "Maybe."

"What are your safewords?"

"'Red' to stop and 'Yellow' to slow down or pause."

When Max sat up, Riley sprawled across his lap open to his deserved punishment. He hiked his hips up like he knew Max liked.

"Not this time sweetheart."

Max stood and laid Riley across the bed. He pulled Riley's legs until they were off the bed and Riley's hips were at the edge of the bed.

"I'm using a belt this time."

Riley felt tense, "Yellow."

"What's wrong?"

"I've never-... Won't the belt hurt more?"

"I think it's a different kind of pain. If it's too much you can stop me."

Riley nodded, still uneasy.

"I'm only doing 5, but I want you to count," Maxwell announced as he grabbed his belt.

"Yes Sir."

Max looked up quickly. He decided to wait until later to express what he was thinking.

He heard a soft swish followed by a pop.

The initial impact startled him more than anything. Then the intense sting spread across his ass. A warm burn ran across his body as he reminded himself to breathe.

"Riley," Max warned.

"One," Riley breathed.

"That's your only warning."

Swish.

Pop.

Sting.

"Two!" Riley forced out as he burn set in.

"Good boy."

Swish.

Pop.

Sting.

Again and again Riley counted as the burn raced over his skin.

So far the hits had been horizontal across Riley's ass leaving perfect red stripes. They were fairly evenly spaced and rhythmical, that way Riley could time the next hit.

Before the last one, Max paused for an extra moment as he considered where the last hit should go. He pulled back and swung.

Red bloomed across Riley's ass, starting on the top of the right cheek and straight down to the bottom of the left cheek. Perfectly crossing all four previous Iines like tally marks laying on their side.

Riley moaned as he felt the sharp sting across already abused skin. "Five," he whimpered.

Max dropped the belt on the floor, "How do you feel?"

He thought for a moment and tried to ignore the pain radiating from his ass. The guilt had faded. He was punished for what he did. He had a clean slate now. "Better."

"Good, now hold still." Max sat on the edge of the bed beside him and rubbed his hands together. "This might be cold."

Max gently rubbed lotion over the welts on Riley's ass. Riley dropped his head to the mattress. "Fu-...dge. Fudge."

Max laughed, "Nice save."

"I'm gonna be sore forever."

"It will make you think of me," Max teased.

"I don't need an excuse to think about you all day."

"How's that feel?" Max said softly as he rubbed the remaining lotion into Riley's lower back.

"It doesn't sting anymore."

"Think you can get up?"

"Do I have to?"

"Are you going to stay like that?" Max asked curiously as he laid across the bed comfortably.

Riley paused a moment, thinking whether he wanted to risk moving to get in a more comfortable position. He used his arms as much as he could to pull himself up on the bed more. When Max saw his struggle, he didn't hesitate to help.

Riley laid his head on Max's chest with a content sigh.

"How do you feel about going home for a little while today?"

Riley winced, feeling abandoned even though Max's fingers were threading through his hair.

Max stopped quickly, "What's wrong? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to be with you. I don't want you to leave."

"Hey, look at me."

Riley lifted his eyes to meet Max's.

"I'll stay here as long as you need me here. I promise. Your friends are probably really worried about you. I'm sure they would like to know you're ok."

"Just stay," Riley mumbled as he pressed his face back into Max's chest.

"I love you Riley."

He didn't lift his head but Max could feel Riley smile against his skin. Max continued whispering sweet things to Riley until he was sure Riley was asleep again.

When Riley finally opened his eyes again he looked a bit lost. He looked around the room and sighed. He started to push himself up and groaned as the pain struck him again.

"Easy, sweetheart."

"I have to go to the bathroom," Riley pouted.

Maxwell stood up and helped Riley to his feet virtually painlessly.

"Thanks," Riley smiled.

"You're welcome," Maxwell whispered as he gripped Riley's ass with one hand.

Riley squirmed to get away with a very obvious moan.

"Fuck Max!" Riley yelled when Maxwell finally let go.

He paused when he saw the look on Maxwell's face. "Sorry."

He didn't give Maxwell time to say anything before he ran off to the bathroom.

They both cleaned up and got dressed. Now that Riley was back to himself, going home for a bit didn't seem like a bad idea. Maxwell walked him all the way to his door.

Riley felt his pockets for his keys. "Sh-... Shoot." He knocked on the door quickly. "Destiny, it's me."

In a few seconds Destiny opened the door. "Hey Riley," she paused when she noticed Maxwell. "Maxwell. Hey."

"I left my keys," Riley said as he walked inside.

"You'll need clothes too," Maxwell reminded.

Destiny seemed apprehensive about letting Maxwell inside.

"I'm going to check on a few things. I'll be back in a while."

Riley looked back at him. "You can come in."

"I'll be back sweetheart."

Maxwell went on his way. He had no doubt where he had to go.

The bell chimed as he opened the door.

"Good morning," Madison greeted.

Maxwell nodded towards her.

"Oh, um, it's you. Hi." She looked around to be sure no one was close enough to hear. There was only one customer off in the corner but she whispered anyway. "Everything is fine. They think it was some bad drug deal. They tried to check the security tapes but those haven't worked in years so it's all good."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Did you actually want to get something or are you just checking in?"

Maxwell thought a moment before ordering bagels, muffins, and 4 coffees. He paid and tipped well.

When he got back to Riley's apartment, he had to balance everything in one arm to knock on the door.

Destiny opened the door and smiled. "Awww, you bought us breakfast?"

Riley rushed over to the door with a smile. "Sweet."

Maxwell handed Destiny the bag of bagels and Riley took the muffins.

"Josh! Breakfast!" Destiny called out down the hall.

Maxwell followed them inside and sat the tray of coffees on the table. He plucked his from the holder and sat on the couch.

Destiny sat right beside him when she came back from the kitchen. Right next to him. "Thank you for breakfast," she smiled.

Whatever Riley said while he was gone definitely had some effect on Destiny's opinion of him.

"You're welcome."

She reached to the table and grabbed a cup and a bagel. Riley grabbed one as well, but chose a muffin instead. When Riley realized he wouldn't be able to sit next to Maxwell he took his spot in Maxwell's lap.

He had to remind himself not to wince as he sat. It only half worked but Josh's presence was enough to distract Destiny.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she teased.

Josh's usually bags under his eyes were even deeper this early in the morning. His hair was mussed with sleep, as if he hadn't even attempted to rub a comb through it. He wore a crumpled white undershirt under a red hoodie and jeans that were probably due for a wash soon.

"Having morning people as roommates was an awful idea," Josh grumbled with sleepiness in his voice.

"You love us," Destiny replied, far too cheerfully.

Josh took the last coffee and sat in the chair. "Hey Max."

"Hello."

"So is this a family meeting or something?"

"Nah, just a family breakfast," Riley smiled.

Josh shrugged. "Cool." And just like that, Maxwell was on Josh's good side. Anyone who made Riley smile like that was on Josh's good side.

Everyone turned to Destiny. She looked up, bewildered. "What?"

Riley looked at her expectantly.

"Yeah yeah," she mumbled into her coffee, failing to hide her smile. "We're a family. All of us."

Riley smiled brighter than he had in months.

When everyone finished eating, Riley got up and started picking up. "Let me get my stuff and we can go."

"Alright."

Destiny waited until she heard Riley's bedroom door close before turning on Maxwell. "I just want to let you know I'm sorry for being bitchy before. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt Riley."

Maxwell nodded. "I understand."

Destiny hugged him tight.

When Riley came back he rolled his eyes. "Really? Does he look like a hugger to you?"

"He could learn."

Riley laughed. "Come on."

Maxwell smiled. "It was nice meeting you again."

Riley pulled him out of the door. When they got to the street Riley finally spoke. "Can we have a 'keep your hands to yourself when people are around' rule?"

"That sounds like a boring rule."

Riley glared at him, but Maxwell was smiling. Before he knew it Riley was being backed against a wall. Everything went quiet except for the sound of his own heartbeat. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I love you."

The words forced the rest of the air Riley's lungs. It wasn't the first time Maxwell had said it, but it was different. The way Maxwell looked into his eyes, the way the words came out with such precision, as if he was trying to convey so much more than what the words really were.

So much time passed with Riley remaining speechless that Maxwell placed a kiss on his forehead and stepped away.

"Let's go to the hotel," Maxwell announced aloud as he took Riley's hand and walked to the hotel.

They cuddled on the couch and watched various movies together in a comfortable silence.

"You know I love you too, right? Earlier I just-" he was interrupted by Maxwell holding his face and kissing him deeply.

"I know."

"Did you kiss me to make me shut up?" Riley asked slightly offended.

Maxwell raised an eyebrow at his tone, "Would you like to continue?"

Riley turned back to the tv and mumbled, "No Sir."

Maxwell kissed his cheek and whispered, "Good boy."

Something warm rushed through Riley's body. Maxwell must have noticed because he wrapped his arm around Riley and pulled him close. Riley clung to Maxwell until he migrated into Maxwell's lap.

He buried his face in Maxwell's chest which soon led to nuzzling and kissing. As the kiss deepened and hands began roaming their desperation grew. Riley squirmed in Maxwell's lap as he felt Maxwell's hands find their way under his shirt, teasing him relentlessly.

They were both hard before clothes started coming off. Riley was hot all over when Maxwell stood and carried him to the bedroom. Laying him down carefully, Maxwell quickly applied a condom and a generous amount of lube. The moment Maxwell was on the bed, Riley climbed back on top of him and rode him until they both passed out.


	15. New Home

He wrapped an arm around Riley and held him tight. Riley pressed against his leg and he could feel Riley grinding against him.

"Well good morning to you too," Maxwell said with a smile as he looked down at Riley, who was still fast asleep.

He paused for a moment and just watched the sleepy little jerks of Riley's hips as his dream spilled out into reality. Maxwell felt compelled to assist. He put a hand between them and gently gripped Riley's crotch.

Riley's mouth dropped open and a moan slipped out followed by a soft, "Corey."

Maxwell looked up at him quickly. He was dreaming about Corey? Maxwell moved his hand and licked his fingers until they were nice and wet. When he tucked his hand between Riley's legs, he slid his fingers behind Riley's balls and pressed firmly.

Riley whined softly in his sleep. Maxwell watched him and slowly slipped the top of his finger into Riley, mindful of the lack of lubricant.

"Ah, please," Riley shouted as he jerked himself awake. A deep blush erupted across his face as his eyes landed on Maxwell.

"Good morning," Maxwell said with slight amusement in his voice.

Riley blinked away sleep and took a minute to separate his dream from reality.

Maxwell smiled and kissed Riley lips softly as he whispered, "It's ok Angel."

Riley kissed Maxwell desperately. Although he was horny from his dream, it had been a while since he was with Maxwell. It was time. He rolled on to his back and Maxwell came with him to hold the kiss.

It only lasted a few more seconds and then Maxwell sat up to reach for lube and a condom.

"No."

Maxwell looked over at Riley confused. He seemed like he was in the mood, why would he want the stop now?

"No condom."

"Riley," Maxwell started but Riley interrupted quickly.

"Please. I always use them. I just-... I want to try," Riley pleaded.

"Alright sweetheart, but we should get checked out first."

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, but you never know. I'd rather be completely sure so we can stop using them all together."

Riley was disappointed, but it couldn't hurt. He would still get to try, just later. "Ok."

Maxwell kissed his forehead gently, "We will go tonight, ok?"

When Riley nodded, Maxwell got the condom and lube and applied both carefully. He leaned down and kissed Riley passionately. He greatly missed these moments just before they were together, the moments where they were both desperate to move forward even though they enjoyed just touching as well.

Riley wrapped his arms around Maxwell and spread his legs quickly. He could feel Maxwell smile against his lips during the kiss. Before he could react, Maxwell was pushing into him. It was a little difficult at first, but when Maxwell finally breached him Riley laid his head back on the pillow and moaned.

There was a pause before Maxwell continued to push deeper inside him. Riley told his body to relax over and over to make sure Maxwell could get as deep and possible. It was slow and steady. Moans poured out of Riley uncontrollably as he was reminded just how full Maxwell could make him feel.

Riley questioned for a moment if he could even do it, but then Maxwell's hips were pressed against his. Maxwell stayed still as Riley adjusted to the feeling. Riley was panting and trying his best to contain himself.

Watching him gave Maxwell an idea. He reached between them and slowly stroked Riley's cock. Riley closed his eyes tight and moaned out Maxwell's name.

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

Riley's eyes shot open and locked on Max, "Wh- what?'

"You talk in your sleep," Max stated.

The blush already staining his cheeks deepened considerably. "What did I say?"

"You tell me, sweetheart. What did you dream about?"

Max was stroking Riley faster and it was hard to focus, "I don't know. Just a sex dream."

"Mmhmm, you really seemed to be enjoying it," Max said as he started rocking his hips in Riley.

"Y-yes" Riley moaned as heat pooled in his belly.

"Why haven't you cum yet sweetheart?"

'Y- You haven't said…" Riley panted, "You haven't said I can."

"Good boy. Do you want to cum?"

"Yes,' Riley whined.

"Yes what?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good boy," Max praised as he stroked Riley quickly until he was arching his back up off of the bed. "Cum."

He did. He let go and came with a shout. Max stroked him gently as his orgasm died down, but Max rocking his hips had escalated into full on thrusts. He was so sensitive, but he could power through until Max came.

After a few thrusts he realized that Max wasn't going fast enough to be trying to cum. Riley shifted under him, trying to ease the discomfort. Max pinned his hips to the bed and thrusted deep into him, forcing a moan from Riley's lungs.

"M- Max. You're-"

"Tell me about your dream."

"I did," Riley whined, "it was just a sex dream."

Max bit lightly along Riley's collar bone. "I know. Tell me more."

"There was... a guy. He was touching me... My back and sides…"

The more he talked the faster Maxwell would thrust into him which only made it harder to talk.

"H- he kissed my neck and grabbed my ass a lot… I don't… I was on my stomach. When I moved too much… he slapped my ass. Hard… It was so hot... Fuck! Max!"

He was getting hard again and he couldn't cum a second time. He just couldn't.

"Keep going," Max commanded.

The words came out in a rush, "He slapped my ass and fucked me. He was so thick and it kinda hurt, but it was amazing. He fucked me so hard, I had to grind into the bed to stay sane."

"Who is he?"

"I- I don't know… Max please!"

"Just tell me sweetheart."

"I was on my stomach, I couldn't see him. It doesn't matter."

Maxwell was pushing against the spot inside that could always get him to scream. Riley needed it to stop. He couldn't take it anymore.

"You said his name."

"Corey," Riley forced out in a half sob, half moan.

Max stopped and leaned down to Riley's neck and kissed it softly. "Was that so hard?"

"I just-" Riley started.

Max pushed himself all the way into Riley until his hips were firm against Riley's.

Riley moaned desperately, "I'm sorry. Fuck, please. I'm sorry."

Maxwell pulled back slightly and forced his hips back against Riley's quickly.

"I didn't want you to be jealous! I don't like him. It was just a dream. I'm sorry, please."

"He wants to fuck you too," Max growled.

Riley could feel how hot his face was, Corey was a good looking guy, but he just wanted Max. He couldn't think about it too much because Max wasn't getting any more gentle.

"I need to cum. Please," Riley begged, writhing underneath the larger man.

Max smirked and gripped Riley's cock again. He stroked him quickly and thrusted at the same pace.

Riley's body was screaming at him for attempting to cum again, but he needed it. Max was so deep inside of him and touching him in all of the right places.

"Cum."

It hurt, but it felt so good. Max thrusted into him a few more times and they were both cumming.

They both rested for a few minutes as they worked to catch their breath.

"I wouldn't cheat on you," Riley said, breaking the silence.

Max smiled and brushed the hair out of Riley's face. "I know. I'm not upset with you. I thought it was rather cute."

Riley his his face behind his hands and whined. "It's not like I would really fuck him."

"You wouldn't? Even though he would fuck you?" Max peppered Riley's hands with kisses, but Riley didn't uncover his face.

"He's a jerk," Riley said flatly. After a pause, he added, "And it's weird that he told you that."

"He proposed it more as a threesome."

At that, Riley parted his fingers and looked through at Maxwell sharply. "Proposed? What did you say?"

Maxwell gently pulled Riley's hands away. "I told him that I don't think you would be into it."

"Are you?" Riley asked, curiously.

Maxwell shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess it just depends. It could be fun if everyone was into it."

"Humph," Riley huffed as he rolled over to lay on Maxwell's chest. "Maybe."

Maxwell stroked Riley's cheek and whispered with so much longing, "You are so beautiful."

Riley shifted his eyes up to Maxwell's. He wasn't really sure if Maxwell was talking to him or just thinking out loud. Those moments were happening more and more. The moments when Maxwell would just watch him doing the smallest things. Maxwell's face stayed the same for most occasions, but not when he was like this.

He didn't have the sight glare he wore constantly; his face was soft and warm. Riley just knew he was completely happy in these moments. His eyes sparkled as if he was entranced by something truly spectacular, but he was only looking at Riley.

Riley waited patiently, not wanting to ruin the moment.

Maxwell's phone rang. He glanced at the nightstand and his usual expression settled back on his face like a mask. He reached over and checked the number before answering, "Hello."

A few seconds passed and the look on Maxwell's face told Riley that this was going to be an important serious call. He rolled over to his side of the bed so Maxwell could get up.

Maxwell kissed Riley's forehead and stood to go into the living room.

"I'm not exactly sure when I'll be back right now. I just want to make sure everything is settled completely before I leave," Maxwell said as he walked around the living room.

"I totally get that and I've been pushing the meetings back as much as I can," Corey said, slightly whining at Maxwell.

Maxwell sighed, "I just can't. Not now. I still need to-..."

Corey interrupted, "Hey, can we-... just talk as friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's going on? I haven't heard from you since you left. Is everything ok?"

Maxwell thought about everything that had happened since he left. It was a lot. "It's better. A lot better than it was."

"But something is still wrong?" Corey asked, sounding concerned.

Maxwell sighed. "I can't leave him."

"Does he not want you to leave or do you not want to leave?"

Maxwell stopped to think.

Riley didn't plead for him to stay like he did the first few days he was here. Riley might be ok with Maxwell leaving for a few days.

"I don't want to leave him. I don't want to lose him."

This time, Corey sighed. "Maxwell, you can't stay in Texas forever. Can you bring him with you?"

"He has a job and friends. I can't just take him."

Corey paused, taking that into consideration. "I don't know what to tell you. Distance is never easy. You'll have to figure something out if you want this to last." There was a sigh, and Maxwell could imagine Corey exasperatedly pushing his fingers through his hair. "I can push things back another day or two, but after that they are going to want to talk to you and get answers."

Maxwell nodded. "Thanks Corey. I'll keep in touch."

"Alright. Bye boss. Good luck."

When Maxwell put the phone down and turned to go back into the bedroom he found Riley standing in the doorway wrapped up in blankets.

"Hey there, Angel. How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long… What's going on?"

Maxwell crossed the room swiftly, embracing Riley and his cocoon of blankets. "It was just Corey asking about work stuff. "

"So you're leaving?" Riley asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Maxwell shook his head. "I don't have to. I can stay if you need me here." Smiling, Maxwell leaned down and pressed a firm kiss to Riley's lips.

Riley closed his eyes and breathed out when Maxwell pulled back, "It's ok. How long will you have to be gone?"

"Hopefully just a few days."

Riley nodded.

"Come here sweetheart," Maxwell said as he guided Riley over to the couch so they could sit.

Maxwell pulled Riley into his lap, speaking softly into his ear. "Flying back and forth is getting a little tiring. I don't need to be down here so much because the company is doing much better. I really should be back at the office."

Riley tried to swallow to lump forming in his throat. "Ok, what does that mean for us?"

Maxwell held Riley's hands in his own. "We might not be able to see each other as often."

Riley tried not to pout, he really did. "How often is not often?"

"Maybe once a month. We can still talk all the time like we did before."

This time, Riley didn't even attempt to not pout. "You know that's not the same, Max."

Maxwell carded his fingers through Riley's messy hair. "I know, I know. There's another option though. You could come with me."

Riley twisted around in Maxwell's lap to look him in the eye. "Like… for good?"

Maxwell nodded.

Riley pulled his hands away from Maxwell. "I-... My life is here. I was born here. We met here. My friends are here. I work here."

"I know, Riley. I know it's a lot. We can work through it though. You can come back all the time."

"I can't. I wouldn't have a job up there. How will Destiny and Josh pay rent? How are you going to pay for me if I lived with you? Do you even want to live with me? I'm messy. I don't pick up after myself." Riley's heart was racing and he couldn't stop talking.

"Riley. Angel, look at me."

Riley took some deep breaths and looked over at Maxwell.

Maxwell smiled at him gently. "You're thinking really far into the future. Let's focus on now. I'm going to have to leave tomorrow. I want you to come with me."

That was easy. Just focus on now. "What about work?" he asked.

Maxwell shrugged. "Take a week off… or quit."

Riley's eyes widened. "Quit? How would I-"

"I would always take care of you," Maxwell stated firmly, cutting him off. "Whether you wanted to live with me or not. You could get a better job later. You're really smart, Riley. You can do better."

"Max, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. I want you to be sure too. Just think about it, ok?"

Riley leaned back into Maxwell's chest and rubbed his face. It was too much. He loved Maxwell. He needed Maxwell. He would do anything for Maxwell, but he couldn't abandon his friends. He didn't want to choose.

He felt Maxwell's hand on his thigh. "I'm sorry if this is really sudden. I just want to know what you want for us."

Riley wiped his eyes with his hand before placing them in his lap. "I want you to stay here. I know that's not fair and even if you wanted to you can't quit your job. I can work at any coffee shop, but-... this is my home. My friends are here."

"Do you want to work at the coffee shop?"

It wasn't a bad job, but the smell of coffee did get old. He could get a real job, but he could also fail at that. Staying at the shop was definitely easier, but it wasn't what he wanted. He shook his head and lowered his eyes to his lap.

"Then you don't have to. You don't have to decide what you do want to do right now either. I can cover your expenses here. How much is a box of those Pop-Tarts? $3.00?"

Riley let out a soft chuckle. "I can't put that responsibility on you, Max."

"You didn't put anything on me," Maxwell said as he held both in Riley's hands in his own, "I chose to be with you. I chose to offer this. If I couldn't or didn't want to, I wouldn't have brought it up."

"Ok," Riley whispered.

Maxwell smiled at him, "Ok?"

Riley nodded, "As long as you're sure about this. And if things don't work out just give me a few weeks to get another job before you dump me back here."

Maxwell's smile faded. "I'm not going anywhere."

Riley nodded even though he was unsure.

"I have an idea. I can get you a prepaid card with enough money to cover your expenses for 3 months so if we don't last or you just want to leave you can." The words hurt as Maxwell had to say them. He didn't want Riley to leave and he would do anything to make sure he didn't, but ultimately it was Riley's choice and he couldn't force him to stay.

"You could do that?" Riley asked, hopeful.

Maxwell nodded. "It would take me a few days to get it, but yes. I don't want you to feel completely helpless because you're with me."

Riley smiled brightly and wrapped his arms around Maxwell tightly. "I love you so fucking much."

Maxwell laughed and wrapped his arms around Riley as well. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me, feed me, and never leave me."

Maxwell stared at him for a moment.

Riley rolled his eyes. "It's Garfield. Didn't you watch the movie?"

Maxwell looked even more confused.

"What am I going to do with you?" Riley wailed dramatically.

Maxwell smiled. "I already loved you this morning. I guess it's time to feed you."

"Then I'll quit my job."

"We could kill two birds with one stone," Maxwell suggested.

"Well aren't you ballsy this morning?"

Maxwell kissed Riley's jaw and whispered, "I think you already knew that."

"Okay okay, let's do it."

They both cleaned up and got dressed. Riley went back into the boss' office while Maxwell ordered their food. Just as Maxwell collected their order Riley walked out.

"That was quick."

Riley shrugged. "My boss doesn't really like me. He didn't even want a two week notice."

Maxwell nodded, holding up a paper bag full of treats. "I got enough for your friends too. Would you like to go there next?"

Riley nodded and helped him carry the muffins as they walked to the apartment.

Destiny was in her room and Josh was probably asleep, so they put the coffee and muffins in the kitchen. They sipped coffee and ate their breakfast in the living room.

"Should I pack?" Riley asked around a mouthful of muffin.

Maxwell crinkled his nose. "Probably. I should get us plane tickets."

Riley took Maxwell down the hall to his bedroom and got his suitcase.

"Would you want to get a flight first thing in the morning or tonight? You can sleep on the plane," Maxwell asked, clicking away on his phone.

"Um, tonight," Riley said as he threw clothes into his suitcase.

"10:30?"

"Sounds good."

Maxwell booked both flights and texted Corey that he would be back by morning. When he looked up from his phone and saw Riley's unconventional packing strategy, he put his phone on the dresser.

"Don't forget your underwear," Maxwell reminded.

"Oh, right," Riley said as he hopped across the room and tossed underwear into the suitcase.

Maxwell casually started folding the clothes and packing them neatly.

Riley looked through his drawers, scowling at the clothes inside. "How long will we be gone?"

"About a week," Maxwell replied, smiling despite himself.

"I think that should be good enough… are you folding my clothes?"

"They will fit a lot better."

Riley walked over, hands on his hips. "Right… Ya know, I've never had a guy in here."

Maxwell placed the shirt he was folding back in the suitcase and looked up at Riley.

"We always went to their place," Riley smiled.

"And why is that?"

Riley climbed on to the bed and straddled Maxwell's lap. "Because I have really nosey roommates… and I'm not that quiet."

"I'm sure you'll be quiet for me," Maxwell said, as if he really did believe it.

"Really?"

"If you expect this to get taken care of," Max said as he squeezed the bulge forming in Riley's pants, "you'll do whatever I ask."

"Yes Sir," Riley said as he pressed into Max's hand.

"Go lock the door."

Riley rushed over to the door quickly and locked it. Maxwell put the suitcase in the floor.

"Strip."

Riley swallowed and removed his clothes as fast as he could.

"Are you bringing any toys with you sweetheart?"

Riley stood in silence for a minute, "Um… Yes Sir, I can."

"Get the ones you want to bring and put them in your suitcase."

Riley paused for a moment before collecting the toys he wanted and placing them in the suitcase.

"Good boy," Max praised, stroking Riley's cheek. "Lay face down on the bed."

Riley got on the bed and laid on the pillow.

Max walked to the nightstand and retrieved some lube before sitting on the bed beside Riley. "You're going to be a good boy for me, aren't you?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. I don't want to hear a peep from you unless I ask you to speak. Understand?"

Riley nodded.

Max gently kissed Riley's shoulder. He peppered kisses across his back. The soft kisses turned into harsh bites the lower he went.

Riley gripped his pillow trying to force himself not to say a word. One particular bite near his hip made him bite his lip hard. When Max let go he was panting. He shifted a bit trying to get some friction against the bed.

Maxwell covered his fingers in lube and pressed one finger into Riley as far as it would go. Riley pushed back into him desperately.

"Sweetheart, do you want more?"

Riley nodded quickly.

Max added a second finger slowly. Too slowly. Riley lifted his hips all the way off the bed trying to force Max speed up. He was hard and needed more. He needed to be fucked mercilessly until he couldn't help but cum all over the bed. Riley panted hard, focusing on each breath to keep him from talking. The pads of Max's fingers pressed against him just right and he lost it.

"Ah, FUCK!" Riley shouted and he slammed his hips into the bed.

Max slowly removed his fingers and waited.

Riley whined at him and lowered his voice, "Please. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't stop. I need to cum. I need you to touch me."

"Shhh.." Max said softly as he stroked Riley's hair with his free hand.

Riley quieted and rested his head on the pillow.

"Good boy."

Max pressed both fingers back inside of him, stroking him carefully to be sure Riley was experiencing the most pleasure possible. The way Riley squirmed under his touch told Max everything he needed to know.

"I know sweetheart. You're so close. All you really need right now is for me to set you free and let you cum."

Riley felt hot all over. He was so vulnerable and powerless under Max's touch. He couldn't cry out for mercy, but it didn't matter. Max knew what he was doing and that made him feel so much… more.

Max wasn't speaking above a whisper; these words were just for Riley.

"Would you beg me if you could talk?" Max wondered out loud, drinking in the young man underneath him hungrily. "Would you offer me whatever I wanted if I would just let you cum right now?"

Riley started grinding his hips against the bed in short jerky movements.

"Easy sweetheart, you wouldn't want to cum without permission, would you? I'm only using my fingers. Could you imagine if I was fucking you right now? … Are you imagining that I'm fucking you right now? Answer me."

"Yes Sir," Riley breathed out.

"Good boy. Now cum for me."

Riley's body went completely still for the first time in the past half hour. Max waited a few moments before removing his fingers. He cleaned his hands with wipes from the nightstand.

"You can talk now sweetheart."

Riley nodded. His body still felt hot. He couldn't make himself feel grounded. He felt himself floating through space.

Max laid beside him, "Riley are you ok?"

Riley nodded again.

"Alright. Let's just rest for a while."

Max held Riley tight for almost an hour. He wasn't sure if Riley was just relaxing or if he had actually fallen asleep. When Riley started shivering he pulled a blanket over him. A few minutes later the shivering stopped and Riley definitely fell asleep.

It was another hour before Riley woke up and rubbed his face in Maxwell's chest. He opened his eyes and looked up at Maxwell.

"Was that a little intense?"

Riley nodded.

"Are you feeling better?"

Again, Riley nodded. "Yeah, just hungry."

Maxwell kissed his forehead. "Do you want me to grab you something for you from the kitchen or do you want to go out?"

"I… I just want to be with you for a while."

Maxwell stroked his hair softly, simply watching Riley stare off into space. He was quite sure Riley had a million thoughts running through his head, but he didn't want to interrupt. Eventually Riley's thoughts slowed and he closed his eyes.

Maxwell could hear Riley's roommates walking around and all he wanted to do was walk out there and force them to sit still so Riley could relax in peace. He took a deep breath and kissed Riley's cheek. It was more important to be with Riley right now. "I love you," he mumbled to himself.

"I love you too," Riley whispered against Maxwell's chest.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

Riley shook his head. He was never good with words and he sure as hell wouldn't try now.

"That's OK. Do you feel ready to get up?"

Riley nodded, "I should finish packing."

Maxwell waited patiently. Riley took a deep breath and sat up. He felt Maxwell's hand on his back, gently steadying him. Riley rubbed his face, "Okay, packing. I need to get things to sleep in. Or do I?"

Maxwell smiled, "You can sleep in whatever you'd like."

"I'll at least get some sweatpants for hanging out around your apartment."

He saw Maxwell nodding out of the corner of his eye, so he grabbed sweatpants and tossed them into the suitcase.

Maxwell spoke up from his place on the bed, "If you need special shampoo or something we can get it once we get there."

Riley nodded and closed the suitcase.

"Riley, come here."

He looked up quickly and stood in front of Max who was sitting on the bed.

"You're never this quiet. Talk to me."

"We should get going to catch our flight."

"We have plenty of time," Max insisted.

Riley sighed, "I don't know. I just feel weird."

"Keep going, sweetheart."

"It's nothing. I didn't expect thing to be so… intense. I just felt weird. It's not-... It's better now. I'm fine." Riley kept his eyes on the floor. The last thing he wanted was to be overly attached to some guy, but things were just so real with Max.

"Did it scare you a bit?"

He didn't respond. He wasn't scared. He was just… a little uneasy.

"Okay. We need to talk."

Horror spread across Riley's face. That was never a good sentence.

Max shook his head quickly. "Hey, no, it's ok. Here, sit."

Riley sat on Max's lap slowly.

"I think I know what you were feeling." Max flipped through his phone and handed it to Riley. "Read those two paragraphs."

Riley held the phone and read them over. His mouth felt dry. "Um, yeah. What is this?"

When he started to scroll Max covered the screen. "Listen to me. I want you to know that I love you. I don't want you to think I'm pushing you into anything."

"Max, you're freaking me out."

Max moved his hand and Riley read more. And kept reading. And kept reading.

"Is this-... Is this what you've been doing?"

"I was considering it. That's why I brought up safewords before. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I didn't know how you would react. I didn't think this would happen this fast. If I knew you would feel this way this soon I wouldn't have done anything at all. That was my mistake and I'm sorry."

"How much of this did do you want to do?"

"I haven't looked into all the details. I wanted to go through it with you. Things haven't exactly gone perfectly with us and I wanted to find the right time."

"And now is the right time?" Riley asked, carefully.

Max shrugged. "I don't think there would ever be a right time. What do you think?"

"Wow, I don't know," Riley said as he scrolled to the top of the article and read the title, "BDSM 101."


End file.
